Se Tu Sapessi If only you knew
by deceivingpurplehimesama
Summary: My heart is his, it beats for him... if only he knew what I truly felt for him maybe he wouldn't leave... Maybe he'll be right here beside me.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D' Oro or any of its characters. This is purely fiction and a product of my own imagination.**

**Se Tu Sappessi If only You knew **

**PROLOGUE**

_Two years ago I had the most perfect love song, but sadly I had to end it with a farewell. I was flying in colors but things turned out black and white in the end. _Those were the thoughts of the violinist, who has given up that dream two years ago. She has a wavy red hair and golden yellow eyes. Hino Kahoko. After two years she finally came back to where she once dreamt, soared up high and also fell down. She was walking down the road, heading to a music school where she was teaching.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hino-sensei." [Good Morning, Teacher Hino] Mizuumi, one of her student has greeted her as she was heading to the faculty.

"Ohayou." She smiled sweetly, Kahoko never thought she'd be as happy as this, she never thought she'd reach this height once again, not after that storm. It was the only fragment of her memory that she would want to erase but it was the biggest.

**[Flashback]**

**Two years ago…**

"Kaho, darling, why are you here? You know that I would not want you barging in my office like this." A handsome guy asked as his honey-suckled eyes beheld Kahoko at the door of his office.

"Yunoki, Do I have to set an appointment before I could see my boyfriend?" Kahoko asked. Azuma Yunoki had been busy with work and had no time for his girlfriend or even himself.

"Iie. But at least tell me you're coming. I don't want surprises, you know that." He uttered as he swam back into the piles of papers he was reading when Kahoko had not arrived yet. "Kaho, please do take a seat for a while, what do you want? Juice? Coffee?"

"I'm not one of your business associates, I don't need those." Kahoko uttered.

"Okay, what is it then, Kaho?" He asked still, reading some files.

"You forgot what today is, didn't you?" Kahoko was motionless at the door. She never left the place where he saw her. Yunoki placed the report he was holding and gazed at her.

"Forgot what? Is there something I should remember today?" Yunoki was clueless on what she meant.

"How insensitive, as always. Just so you know, it's our second anniversary today. See you later, if you'll remember coming to our dinner, same place as it was before." Hino walked out the door with tears ready to burst but she held it back. She did not want him to see her vulnerability. She hid the frustration and despair by smiling at every employee she met.

Yunoki in his office, sat frozen. _How could I forget such an important occasion? How could I forget our second anniversary? _Yunoki thought. He then called the flower shop and ordered the most expensive bouquet he could have. He called a jewelry store and bought their latest display and had requested them to wrap it exquisitely. And then all were delivered.

6:30 p.m. came; he was heading out of his office and was going to their planned dinner date when his phone rang. It was Tsuchuira, his new investor. He wanted Yunoki to attend the dinner meeting together with all other major stockholders to get to know each other.

"I'll come, but what time would it end?" Yunoki asked.

"Come on, don't spoil the fun. We're going to party hard tonight." Yunoki's eyes bulged. He can't, Kahoko is waiting for him but this is still part of the business.

"Hai. I'll be there." He assured him as he threw his expensive gifts for Kahoko. No one was there to deliver it anyway and it would be of no use now. He tried to contact her as he was driving to the venue.

As soon as he came there, he put on his fraud smile, those that he would always use when he sees his investors and business acquaintances.

"Azuma… We thought you would not come. Let's party!" Tsuchuira was drunk. He had been drinking since this party started an hour ago. Yunoki was disgusted but of course he never showed it. She was wearing the mask that had always helped him close a deal.

Kahoko was waiting for him at the rooftop of Seiso academy. This was the first place he took his mask off in front of her and the place that they shared so many other memories.

The wind was touching her skin, making her shiver with the coldness of the breeze. _Yunoki, he didn't really come. What is he doing right now? Did he forget this place? Is he that busy? Or… maybe this means we are not meant to be? _Kahoko could feel the loneliness deep within her. She wanted him to comfort him but where was he? Possibly at a meeting or at a party to close another deal. That has always been his excuse. She had been hearing that again and again in her ears and she was tired of hearing those. _Yunoki…_ She called for him in her thought as her tears fell down. She was not going anywhere, unless Yunoki shows up.

Yunoki had been looking at his watch from the moment he joined the party. And every time they asked him if he has something else to be done he would smile and say he could stay. But his thoughts were drifting. He was thinking about Hino Kahoko, who was waiting for him at the rooftop of their school. _Is she still waiting? _He asked himself.

Suddenly, it rained hard. Yunoki dialed her number but there was no one answering. He was worried but he can't leave now. _Kaho, are you still there? Are you waiting for me? _

"Yunoki, drink this. You've been sitting there." Tsuchuira offered a scotch.

"No… I can't…" He tried to refuse but was forced by his host. He took a shot. It burned his lungs. This was the first time he had this drink. Well, the only alcohol Yunoki Azuma drinks is wine. That sweet red wine that he always shares with Kahoko. Again, he was worried.

Kahoko's tears mixed with the rain. She was soaking wet now but she's not going to leave. Yunoki might come. _I've waited long and there is no point in going home. I promised him I'll wait for him. _10:30 came, but still no Yunoki arrive. She still waited for him as she soaked wet.

Around Yunoki, all people were wasted. He decided to leave them and went home. It was still raining. _It's late now; maybe she has gone home. _His butler got his coat, his laptop and some files. "Has Kahoko called?" Yunoki asked.

"Hai. 5:00 in the afternoon she called and told me that she'd be waiting for you there. She's not going to be leaving unless you arrive." The butler, Sansou-san, informed him.

"What?" Yunoki was surprised but his tone was still calm. He managed to hide whatever worries went inside his head. The rain was still poring vehemently and Kahoko was still there, cold and soaking wet. Something might have happened to her. She's all alone.

* * *

Kahoko stared at the dark sky, starless and she was freezing. Still waiting for Yunoki to come. How could you do this, Yunoki? How could you not come? Am I unimportant to you? Kahoko got her violin out and played the very first piece she heard, **AVE MARIA**. It was back then when she was still in high school. She heard it from the stoic violinist. After that day, Kahoko learned to love music, her violin specifically. He did it beautifully. And every time she plays it, though not as perfectly as he had done it, she would feel calm and comforted out of those worries. As soon as she was finished playing it, she placed her violin on the bench. She left, crying.

* * *

Yunoki parked his car. He was running to the rooftop, hoping that she was there, unharmed and okay. _Kahoko, wait for me… I'll be there, just wait for me for a little while_. He opened the door and he saw no Kahoko. Their dinner was there, untouched and wet. The rain had tampered all the decorations. _She has given up on us… Given up on me… Doushite no, Kaho? _As he surrendered himself on a bench, when all his hopes were gone, he saw it. Kahoko's violin lay there silently. _Maybe she wanted me to return this to her…._ A smile was painted on Yunoki's face. This smile is genuine and seldom does he give this. Only Kahoko could put it on his face. _I hate you Kaho… You are letting me paint this smile once again._ He knew Kahoko had played her violin and that made him at ease. For when she plays her violin, he knows she's okay.

**The next day…**

Yunoki woke up early, making sure that the first thing he would do that day was to visit his girlfriend.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, mina." He greeted everyone as he entered the Hino residence. Kahoko was at the dinning are eating her breakfast, her eyes were sullen for crying all night last night.

"Why are you here?" Kahoko did not look Yunoki's way.

"Doushite? I'm here to return something important to you." He uttered.

"I don't remember leaving anything behind at your office, Azuma-san." The formality in her tone surprised Yunoki. It was her way of controlling her emotions.

"Kaho, would you look at me?" Yunoki asked. She did and immediately he saw the bleakness and remorse. Yunoki hated this. _Have I done this to her? Is this my fault?_ Yunoki was unmasked. His calmness all gone. You could see how worried he was and how guilty he felt.

"Tell me, Kaho… Have I done this to you?" He asked her, his voice distorted.

"No… I've done this to me. Yunoki, I'm tired of waiting for you."

"If it's about yesterday, I'm sorry Kahoko. I had to close a deal with a new investor." Yunoki explained and it was the least Kahoko would want to hear. She has heard this a million times from him.

"See… How many times would this happen again? Maybe, we are really not meant to be." Kahoko's tears found its way to her eyes; it welled up unendingly. Yunoki tried to walk nearer her and hug her but she refused his comforting. He despised himself for causing this to happen to her.

"Give me one more chance, Kaho." He uttered.

"How many chances must I give you, Yunoki? How many times must this happen before you finally realize my importance." Kahoko gave him her sentiment.

"You are important to me." He was sure about it.

"Your heart should speak and not your mouth." Kahoko uttered.

"I came here to give this to you." He showed her the violin she left.

"Thanks…" She weakly smiled and then she pulled the strings out and smashed it, destroying the thing she loves the most in her life, second to Yunoki though.

"Kaho, what are you doing?"

"Making sure there would be no remains of you in my life." She uttered, hurting herself and him.

"Kaho, why are you pushing me away from you?"

"You've pushed me away, Yunoki." Kahoko looked down. "Sayonara." That ended their relationship.

Kahoko decided to go to Venice, Italy and spend at least a year there. She wants to move on and a beautiful place away from them would help her a lot. It was in a concert. She saw those sky blue eyes, those cold stoic golden eyes and the beautiful fingers that played **AVE MARIA** no doubt it was the same stoic violinist who captured her attention. Tsukimori Len.

**[End of Flashback]**

Kahoko sat on my table at the faculty room, still dazed off. Someone pushed her chair lightly at her back. She looked that way and saw Len. _She's confounding herself again_.

"Doushite?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He did not answer me as though he did not hear me say anything. She looked away and he continued to what he was doing. She looked at him again and remembered the day he first came here, rugged. _I really did not understand why he was of such style. He never spoke of it and I respect that. Maybe someday Len would speak open up._

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked coldly.

"Huh…" She was caught off guard. "I… was just thinking about something. I'm sorry, if I disturbed you." She felt uneasy. Her heart was pounding fast. _What if he realizes I was really staring at him? God, please… no._

"Then don't think about that something much. I don't want to get disturbed." Len ordered snobbishly as he looked away from her. A sigh escaped Kahoko and she smiled, relieved.

"Hai." She uttered giddily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. You might be wondering why there is more Yunoki here when in fact this is a LenXKahoko Pairing. Don't worry, there would lots more Len in the coming chapters. Again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review, it means a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 1 Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D' Oro and any of its characters. This is but a figment of my imagination.Chapter One Smile

Len passed by Kahoko's classroom. He tried to ignore it but his gold stern eyes rolled her way. He gazed at her from head to toe; bothered why Kahoko has never smiled the way she always does when they were still high school students. Even if she was just an inch close to him, it felt as though she was far and unreachable. _What has happened to you, Kaho?_

"Tsukimori-san, nani sh'te imas' ka? [What are you doing?]" The principal asked upon seeing Len at the corridor, staring bleakly in the classroom.

"Nothing." He bowed down and left the principal. Curios, he looked where Len had been looking and saw Kahoko.

_Now I get it. That Tsukimori-san is such a secretive cold-blooded guy. I wonder how long had this been going? The day he came? Yesterday? But they've known each other even before. _He thought. The principal wanted to know, though it's really none of his business_. A year ago Len came to this school, applying as a teacher even if he had a great career as a violinist… What was he thinking?_

The bell finally rang, reminding the principal of the work he must do. He forgot about what he'd been thinking and preceded to do what he ought to.

Kahoko dismissed her class and proceeded to the faculty room. As she was about to open the door, she heard someone playing the violin: Ave Maria. It was Len. He did it beautifully, the way he always does. Every sound he made was just so perfect and wonderful. Len is as good as ever and anyone listening to it would be encouraged to play and learn the violin. Kaho felt the magic once again. She closed her eyes, dreamy. There was a part of her that wanted to play her own violin but she realized she couldn't. _I have no more violin. I destroyed it two years ago. I promised myself I would never hold a violin ever again. I have let go of that dream. _Tears welled up in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried controlling them, they just wouldn't stop flooding from her eyes.

Then Len stopped; she didn't want him to, she wanted him to play more but the piece has ended, She got her handkerchief and wiped those tears off of her face. She held the door know but her second attempt to enter the faculty was brought to another halt, she heard Len speak to himself aloud.

"Why can't I place that smile on her face again?" Len looked out of the window, taking the silence and serenity that had always kept him company all the time.

The door slowly opened, making him turn towards the door to see who has entered the room. It was Kahoko.

"Before you could put that smile on whoever lady that is, you must put a smile on yours, Tsukimori-san." She uttered as she gestured to her seat, telling him she heard him.

"How long have you been there?" Len demanded harshly. _Could she have heard everything I've said?_

"I only head that last statement." Len sighed, glad that she did not hear the first, but of course he did not show it. He still wore a bleak expression.

"Stay out of my business." Len ordered fiercely, his cold golden eyes intently looking at her. She was transfixed to stay in her standing position. She tried telling herself to move but she was not in control of her body, they just won't move. She was motionless and she can't help but look at him back straight to his eyes, those expressionless cold golden eyes. Her heart was thumping fast, nervous and scared. Len's gaze showed anger and irritation.

"Gome Nasai, Tsukimori-san. However, it… it… b-bothers me… t- to see you like that." Kahoko stammered, suffocating. She could feel sweat drop from her forehead.

"I don't care. Just don't be too nosy." He walked out of the door, leaving Kahoko half-dead.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kahoko found herself breathing heavily as thought she had been deprived of the air. It felt like she has finally been released from her confinement in a very small space.

_What's wrong with him? I can't believe he's the same man who plays that wonderful piece, serenely. I wonder, what's bothering him much?_ She thought as she finally slumped herself into her chair.

_What have I done? That was too callous of me. _He was disturbed at how he reacted a while ago. He shouted at her for no reason at all. Nowadays, he felt he easily loses his temper; he easily gets irritated. He looked up the sky, the sun was glistening brightly and warmly. _Is it the weather? No, it can't be a reason. Maybe, it's just me going all stupid again._

He looked around and was glad students of their school don't come to the rooftop very often. He was just alone and that was what he wants the most. He got his violin and was about to play another piece when all of a sudden his cell phone rang.

"Dare des' ka?" [Who is this?] Len answered.

"Tsukimori-san, this is Azuma Yunoki." His caller revealed. Len frowned upon learning of the identity of his caller.

""Dosh'te? [Why?]" He coldly asked.

"I've sent you an invitation, to my company's party tomorrow night, I'd like to know if you would come." Azuma informed, his tone full of mockery.

"I can't answer that." Len wants to put down his phone already. He hates him.

"I would be glad to see you again." Yunoki calmly said. "Ciao."

They switched their phones off. _That Azuma, he might be plotting on something again. I do not how it happened, but I'm glad Kahoko broke up with him_. Len took a deep breath in and looked around, serenity.

That night Kahoko couldn't sleep at all. Something was bothering her, but she can't point out what it is. When she closes her eyes, her heart starts pounding abnormally, as though she was about something. She counted jumping a flock of sheep in her head, but it did not do much. She started playing Len's version of the Ave Maria in her thoughts and successfully, she was finally fast asleep.

_I was running at an unending road of emptiness, all alone. This was a pointless, endless run. I looked around couldn't find anything. I felt nothing. There was no air to breathe in. I could feel my tongue drying up. I could feel my chest burning with pain. I felt exhausted, but I couldn't stop. Instincts told me I must run away from a hidden beast. I don't even know why? How and when did this start? I stumbled and couldn't get back up again. I felt like I was glued on the dark black floor. I was submerging into the dark. I tried to resist but I can't. The darkness looming around me was eating me up. Then I saw fierce golden eyes staring at me, prying. I didn't know where it came from; they just looked at me mercilessly. I felt like a helpless prey waiting for her predator to finally devour her._

_My heart was thumping faster now. It was the only sound I heard. Sweat flooded all over me._

'_Die.' A hush voice repeated again and again. The second sound I heard. It grew louder and louder. And as its volume increased the rage grew tenser. Then came a loud shriek, covering my ears as though it would help. It didn't, the shrilling scream had penetrated my eardrums and it sent me half dead. I watched the darkness around me crumble into pieces. I felt emptier, lightheaded. This was a sickening psychotic game. I was trembling for the fact that I know nothing about what was happening and for the fact that I was alone._

_Suddenly, I heard tapping footsteps. I searched for where it came from, hoping that this was company. Just as I was about to give up on my search there stood a man. I couldn't see his face. It was hidden under and "oni" masked. His presence brought danger more than security. We were silent, just standing before each other._

_Then he got something from his pocket, metallic and heavy. He held it before me. A gun. He pushed the trigger slowly. Instinctively, I closed my eyes ready to embrace whatever might befall on me after this. "Die." That was the same hush voice as that from a while ago. He pushed the trigger.__** [Bang]**_

_**Criing…**_ Kahoko's alarm clock had been ringing loudly for thirty minutes now. It was 5:00 in the morning and she was still sleepy but she opened her eye, not wanting to go back to sleep. She touched herself hastily, gasping, sweating. She realized she was not on her bed anymore; she has fallen to the floor but she cared less about that. She was glad the ordeal has been over.

"I'm still in one piece." She sighed. "That was just a nightmare, a stupid nightmare." She stood up and as she was about to head to her shower, she spotted her broken violin lying untouched on her desk. Emotions rushed, memories flooded.

"No… Kaho, you have to let go of the past." She talked to herself again, motivating herself to move one step forward. She wanted to throw it away but she can't; it's too precious to her. She went to her shower and freshened up. Good thing thoughts of her previous ordeal were still drifting back in her head, she could stand the pain of a nightmare more than the pain of reality. The cold water made her shiver.

She then dressed into her pants and a pink blouse, casual attire that she wears every Thursday. She accessorized her red hair with a pink headband. She got her bag and proceeded to her kitchen to grab her coffee. Finally, she was ready for school, her career and the replacement of her being a violinist.

As always, the street was still not busy. The air was cold and the atmosphere was silent. There were a few people going to their own jobs. But as she turned to a corner, a block from her condominium, she saw something out of place. It was familiar black car. However, she can't remember where she saw it. She stared at it, trying to remember where she saw it. Someone was inside. She looked away, finding it rude.

Len looked out of the faculty room. He was always the first personnel who arrives at school. He wants to spend some time alone, thinking. That's his favorite hobby. Earlier he stood before, Kahoko's desk, placing a large parcel on it. _Is it right for me to ask her for Azuma's company party? _It bothered him. He did not want Kahoko to feel that remorse again.

The door opened and he knew who had arrived. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tsukimori-san." It was Kahoko. He looked at her, not intending to say a greeting. Kahoko, immediately saw the package on her table. _What is this?_ She was about to ask Len regarding it but Len has gestured near her.

"Wear that later." He ordered.

"Huh? Why?" She was surprised.

"We're going to a party." He informed her, not giving her an option to accept or decline the offer. It was a must.

"Tonight? You did not even ask me about it, Tsukimori-san." Bewilderment was obvious in her tone.

"I need to bring someone along and no one else is available. Are you having plans for tonight?" Len asked, his tone much lighter than it always was.

"Iie."

"Good, then you're coming with me at the Azuma party." He said.

"Azuma party?" Shock. Then there was sorrow in her voice. Hearing that name once more made her heart thumping fast, her stomach full of butterflies. She does not know how she would react. "Tsukimori-san…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Len getting the parcel.

"What are you doing?" Kahoko asked.

"With such reaction I guess you are not coming tonight." Len uttered.

"Wait. Fine, I'll go." He looked at her sternly and placed the package back to her table.

"6:00 pm." He uttered and went out of the faculty, leaving Kahoko with a part of her regretting why she even accepted his force invitation.

She opened the box, revealing a beautiful amethyst gown and a pair of glittering purple high heels. They were so beautiful and for a while, she forgot about the hesitations she felt a while ago.

The principal came in the room and saw Kahoko staring at her gown. "Hino-sensei, what are you doing? What is that for? Are you finally playing the violin again?" Kaho looked his way and smiled weakly.

"Iie. Tsukimori-san and I are going to a party tonight." She informed.

"A date?" He intrigued.

"I don't think so. Tsukimori-san does not like those kind of activities." She uttered.

"Honto Ni?" He smiled sneakily.

Len was in the rooftop again all alone. This time he was not bringing his violin instead he brought a mirror with him. _Now how do we do that? You just have to draw a curve facing upwards. Is that it?_ Len touched both ends of his lips and stretched it to form a curve, facing upwards. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he found it horrid and scary.

"I don't get it. According to the dictionary, a smile is formed when your lips form a curve line facing upward, but why the hell am I not getting one?" He talked to himself. He made several attempts but still failed.

The bell rang, telling him it was time to surrender, and he just can't do anything about it. He went to the music room where he was to meet one of his students to train him. His student had been there, waiting for his arrival.

"Ohayou, Tsukimori-sensei." Higari Sho greeted with a smile, trying to mask the terror he had in him. Len stared at him sternly, causing shivers of fear on the boy. _This guy could smile, why can't I? _Len thought, but he pressed that away from his thoughts. He needs to focus on his job.

"Tell me, Higari-san. Do you think you would learn the piece I'm going to introduce to you today?" Len asked coldly. The kid looked at him.

"I… It depends…" He stammered, can't hide the fear anymore.

"Wrong answer." Len uttered. "It's just a yes or a no, why do you have to speak of so many words?"

"Y-yes." The student faintly answered. The longer you are with Len, the more you get scared and that was what was happening to the boy.

"Why?" He followed up, staring at the boy.

"Because you are good teacher and a good violinist." He answered.

"Wrong. We teachers don' t create magic, we teach. It is up to our students if they learn or not. Only stupid people depends on whatever skills their teacher has. Now tell me do you really like playing the violin? Or you just want the prestige a violinist has? I don't like wasting my time. Unless you give me an answer, I would teach you nothing." Len walked out of the room, leaving his student in deep thinking.

_People, just when are they going to find the essence of playing the violin? This is no simple game. This is no simple scientific theory. I hate those kinds of bastards._

**6:00 pm…**

A metallic gray convertible was parked outside Kahoko's condominium; it was Len's. He wore a white tuxedo and he looked undeniably mesmerizing. As Kahoko opened her door, Len found himself dazed. She was beautiful in her amethyst gown. However he masked himself with an expressionless feature.

"Iko so?" Len uttered.

"Chotto…" Kahoko halted. "May I ask a favor?"

"Hmmn?" Len asked.

"Could you give me a smile, Tsukimori-san?" It took him aback. His were eyes intently looking at her, cold and bleak. _How was that? Draw a curve line on your lips upward… _That thought repeated in his head. He placed his hand on both ends of his lips and formed a curve line facing upward. Kahoko was surprised. She laughed at him. Len let go of his lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Now I see." Kahoko kept laughing. This was the first laugh he saw from her since the day they met again.

"Iko so." Len ordered, blushing. Kahoko smiled, the smile that captured Len years back and the smile that was once owned by Yunoki Azuma.

They drove to the party venue. It was full of light and decorated exquisitely. Kahoko's heart was thumping faster, nervous what might happen next. _There is no turning back, Kaho_.She conditioned herself. She took a deep breath and clasped her arm around Len's. _Don't worry you are with Tsukimori-san._

Azuma Yunoki was busy talking with some associates. He wore that fake smile and that fake happy presence. His attention was caught by the entrance of Tsukimori Len and a woman he knew really well.

"Kaho…" He uttered silently.

**This ends the first chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review. Reviews would really mean a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 2 Starless sky

Chapter 2

**Starless Sky**

Azuma's attention was caught at Len's entrance with someone he knew very well. "Kaho…" He whispered to himself, keeping his cool composure. He wore his fake smile and approached his newly arrived guests.

Kahoko's heart was beating fast. It felt so uncomfortable. She wanted to go back home but she can't leave alone. _Oh please, help. _She saw him approaching. He was walking briskly and confidently with his black tuxedo. _I hope he doe not come to us _She wished helplessly. And when all hopes were drained…

"Tsukimori-san, Hino-san, I'm glad you came." Azuma's deceiving tone shattered her eardrums.

"You are a liar indeed, Azuma-san." Len was straight.

"Dosh'te? [Why?] How could you say such terrible thing?" He kept his cool. "Besides, seeing Hino-san so beautiful, why should I not say I'm glad to see you?" He got Kaho's hand and was about to kiss it, but Kaho snatched it from him before he could do.

"Gome Nasai Azuma-san but I can't allow that." Kaho masked her nervousness with a fierce tone.

"Wakaramash'ta. As always Hino-san, you never fail to impress me." He smirked.

"Yunoki I don't see the point why you invited me." Len can't take his taunts. He hates him; he hated him ever since.

"And I don't see the point why you invited Hino-san as your date. Could it be that you're hoping this would prove to be the end of her love for me?" The statement was full of mockery. Len glared at him.

"Azuma-san, please stop this." Kahoko spoke.

"For you, I will, dear. Enjoy the party." He left them with a disturbing smile. Yunoki had a lot of changes. He became more devious and more deceiving. It was hard to read him. Then the music played; waltz. Pairs started dancing. Len and Kahoko found their way to a table to wit and eat.

"Tsukimori-san…" Kahoko started, breaking the long awkward silence between them. He looked her way, coldly. "Never mind." She dropped the matter. They just sat there silently, awkward.

"Tsukimori-san…" Kaho started again.

"What?" Obviously he was irritated.

"Would you want to dance?" She asked but as soon as she finished the question, she regretted why it even slip from her mouth. Len did not answer her; he was just staring at her coldly. The stern golden eyes never suggested what he really was thinking. She was melting.

"N-never mind…" She stammered.

"I can't dance." Len looked away.

"You don't know how to dance?" She slyly uttered.

"It's none of your business if I can't." Len spoke silently, still not looking at her.

"You can't smile. And you couldn't dance? What good can you do then, Tsukimori-san?" She challenged him. And Kaho was successful. Len stood up and took her up.

"You'll see." He got the bait. He placed his right hand on her hips and held his left hand with her left hand. She felt so soft and fragile in his ruthless arms. Kahoko was never this close to him.

"Ouch!" He had stepped on Kaho's right foot. He looked at her. "Watch your step, Tsukimori-san."

"Ouch!" Len had stepped on her left foot.

"You better be careful." He spoke, not planning to say sorry. Kaho sighed. They danced for a while and Len never failed to step on any of Kaho's foot.

"After this, I doubt if I would still want to dance." She humored. She looked at Len, no sign of laughter but she felt Len's heavy presence turning light.

"I'm tired. Let's sit down." He ordered.

"Okay." She has no choice anyway. As they were heading to their seats, some business associates blocked Len. "Tsukimori-san, I'll just go to the rest room." Len nodded and started talking with his business partners.

Kahoko just wanted to stay away from such crowd. She feels left out. She found the restroom her only escape. As she went in the rest room, he sighed. This has always been her habit ever since. She remembered those times Yunoki would bring her to company parties and once he started talking with business partners he would forget about Kaho's presence. Leaving her left out.

She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling so different. Being in this place once again bought back memories that made her feel more remorseful. She tried to resent whatever was coming but seeing him and hearing his voice again just made her weak. _Kaho, this is all going to end. It's just tonight and besides you did not come here alone, Tsukimori-san is here. You are with him. _She tried to herself up and decided to join Len again, hoping that whoever those people talking with him were gone

_You are not alone. _She repeated in her thoughts but as soon as she saw Len still busy talking with some business associates, she felt her thoughts being eaten up. _Or Am I? _She thought. She decided to go to the garden to escape the high-class society once more.

The garden felt so cold and dark, very silent and a true picture of loneliness. It contrasted the party hall: bright, warm and full of chatters. She liked it better in the garden; at least here she would not be forced to pretend things were okay when she knew they were not. Again she heaved a sigh regretting why she was not able to refuse Len when he told her to go with him in this party. But qualms were of no use now; she's already here. She looked up the sky but found no great view, there were no stars and no moon, just clouds and the midnight azure. Kaho reminisced the day when he proposed to her, when their silent mutual understanding was finally put to words.

**[Flashback] **

Kaho was heading out of the practice room she rented every now and then. Ever since Yunoki left for England, she had less interest in playing the violin. It's been a week now and she misses him a lot. Well, he has not contacted her. _He does not really have to tell me, well who am I to him anyway? I'm just a friend, nothing more. I don't have the right to mandate him to report everything to me. I'm not his girlfriend. He might even already one that's why he is not calling, but why do I even care? _Her thoughts resented the feelings. She tried to tell herself, she is not hurt but the truth is, she is deeply hurt. Yunoki and she formed a bond that had exceeded the pact of friendship. She loves him and she knows he's aware of those feelings, even if she has not spoke of it. And she could feel he's interested in her-why would he spent much of his time with her when he does not like her in the first place? It hurts her. There was no commitment that was why they were so free on doing what they want. They were so free to flirt with others.

_How could he do this? How could Yunoki do this? _She could never forget him, not like this, not this way, not like what he's doing. He's not just somebody he admires, somebody he likes and somebody he idolizes like Tsukimori Len. She loves Yunoki. As she turned to the last corner of the long of the long hallway, she heard the violin, it was Tsukimori, no doubt. He was playing a _**Sergei Rachmaninov: Vocalise**_. And as usual he played it excellently beautiful. What do you expect from a prodigy? He had made her calm once again, drifting those worries out of her and just as she was at the peak of her cloud 9 he stopped. _Why now? _She complained in her thoughts.

"You're disturbing me, Hino-san." Len opened the door of his practice rooom. Probably, he caught a sight of Kahoko outside and it obviously bothered him. Kahoko was snapped out of her dreaminess. She smiled at him, apologetic.

"Gome Nasai, Tsukimori-san. I did not mean to disturb you." She uttered.

"I don't like anyone listening while I'm you want to hear performances from musicians go and watch a concert. I have to concentrate here." He was so snobbish and strict. He always had been, ever since Kaho met him.

"Hai." She was still gleaming that ever so sweet sile. Len went back inside the practice room and locked it. _That's why I never liked him like him; he's much of a snob _She thought, not realizing where she was heading, up the roof top of Seiso academy. She was surprised when she opened the door and felt the wind brushing through her face. Serenity. Alas, there was a place to be quiet and alone. She sat on a bench, looking around her surroundings. The cool breeze, slowly caused her eyes to close. She was then asleep.

Kahoko had not raelized the time, her slumber was too deep and beautiful. It was already night time when she finally woke up. It was dark and the sky felt so dull; there was no moon and there were no stars, just the clouds and the midnight azure.

"Finally, you're awake Hino." Someone whispered into her right ear. Immediately, she re cognized that voice; she'd recognize that anywhere. She looked over her right shoulder and saw what her eyes would dare not believe.

"Am I dreaming?" She was in deep shock, forcing herself not to blink, fearing that if she would the image in front of her would vanish.

A smile formed on his lips. He carressed her cheeks with his hands and cupped her chin, drawing her closer and closer to him. Kahoko closed her eyes insincttively. They were just and inch away, thir lips so near. His fragrant scent traveled to her nostrils. Then he kissed her forhead. His lips soft, tender and warm.

"I know you missed me so much." He smiled.

"Yunoki-san." Kahoko blushed, that was all he could say. The sound of his name from her mouth was a music to her own ears. She just can't believe this, the man whom she thought had forgotten her, the man whom she thought had desserted her and the man whom she thought was in England, was now here in front of her. She could feel his presence again and it drifted all her complaints away. Azuma wrapped her around his arms, pullling her closer to his chest. She could feel and herar the sound of his heartbeat, so calm. _How coukd he possibly have such rythmic heartbeat while mine has gone abnormally fast? _But his hug felt so warm and comfortable, pushing back whatever Kahoko has in mind right now. Still hugging her; he was starting to play with her hair now, twining and untwining aroundhis finges. For quite a while they remained like that, silen and motionless, savoring the moment they shared.

"Hino, I love you." He broke the silence. She was surprised. She was trying to decipher what he really meant. There was that hesitation inside of her. Yes she dreamt of this to come one day but for all she knows this might not be what she expected.

"Is this another joke, Yunoki-san?" Kaho asked. Asuma had spoke those three words to her before. She believed him, though at that time Kaho did not really understood her feeelings for him. When she told him she loved him back as a brother he laughed at her. _Why had he laugh? What had been so funny? Was it my fault he found my answer too naïve? _Kahoko thought.

She saw him sliyly grinning at he placed his mouth near her ear, letting her feel ever breath. It tickled her and at the same time weakened her.

"I love you, Hino. What more must I say to let you realize that? And I know you love me too. Hino, you've always been my girl. We just have to make it official now." Yunoki uttered. She surrendered, finally ready to tell him what she really feels towards him. But before she could speak, Yunoki cupped her chin and fave her a kiss, warm, passionate and full of emotions. "I love you, Hino." He said it again, resting his forhead on hers, his scent smelled so fragrant. Hino's heart was thumping fast and she knows, sooner or later this emotion she's been keeping would burst.

"I love you too, Yunoki." Finally, she sais it. Yunoki smiled and kissed her forhead. Then he hugged her.

"You are only mine, Kaho. No one could steal you away from me." Yunoki is selfish, no doubt about that.

**[End of Flashback]**

Kaho sighed. _Why am I thinking of that day again? A starless night and yet so beautiful. _Suddenly, Len's images earlier flashed into her head; how he tried to force a smile on his face and how he tried to dance. She smiled at the thought of it. She hates to admit it but Len once again soothed the discomfort in her.

"I bet you're thinking of me all this time, Kaho." She knew the voice right away. She'd recognize that anywhere. She did not look at him, avoiding any contact posseble. She was masking her hurt, she has to.

"I'm sorry to dissapoint you, Azuma-san, but no." She lied partially. She did not realize Yunoki had been right behind her until he placed his arms on her bare shoulder. A grin was painted on his face.

"Why are you so tensed, Kaho?" This time his mouth was near her ears, sending shivers to her spined and making her heart pound faster. He turned her to face him. She tried to look down but Yunoki cupped her chin with his right hand, steadying her to look into his eyes while the his free hand was locked around her waist, pulling her close to him. "As usual you still are careless Kaho. Those eyes of yours tells me you stilll are longing for me, for my caress, my kiss. You long for everything of me. You still love me Kaho." That was the truth.

"No." Kaho resented her own feelings. She tried to look away from him but Yunoki's grip was strong. He locked her gaze with his, he was controlling her no matter what. Yunoki's pheromone were drawing each other nearer. Then it was there, that magical kiss came once more, bringing with it buried emotions. Yunoki never forgot the formula and as usual Kaho fell for it one more time.

Tsukimori got worried about Kahoko. _Why had she not come back? _He thought to himself as he excused himself from his business partners. He looked around and still did not see her. _It's been a while since she had been in the restroom. _He was getting impatient. He wanted to burst in but manner and logic told him not to. _Where are you, Hino? _What made him worried more is the fact that Azuma was nowhere in the place as well. _Could it be?_ He did not continue his speculations. He realized, Kahoko is not in the comfort room already, probably she went out to the garden but it was dark, he thought she would not go there. However, he could not risk. He just has to find her to be sure that she's okay. At first he saw nothing but darkness in the garden. He was stepping down the last stair when he saw two figures. Len recognized it right away. They were Azuma and Kahoko, to his surprise they were kissing.

He could not move for a minute, deciphering what it was that he saw and what it meant. Then it was clear to him, clear as daylight. _He still loves him _He concluded, proving his speculations right. He decided to leave. He knew Kaho had silenced her phone and it was slumped inside her purple pouch, that would mean he would not disturb her if he texted her and he did.

_**URGENT. I have to leave. I was not able to see you. Just go home on your own.**_

They parted their lips. Yunoki was resting his forehead on hers. Kahoko's emotions came vehemently, sweeping everything in her thoughts. For a while they remained that way.

**Even in texts Len could be harsh. Now what do you think would happen next? Does this end the love between Kaho and Len when it has not even started yet? Continue reading and I hope you'll keep those reviews coming. That means a lot to me. I thank all of you for reading this, especially those who reviewed: Beautiful dreaming goddess, oozzyfan97 and himeno08 and moonlight nocturn. **


	4. Chapter 3 Al chiora di luna

**Chapter Three**

**Al chiora di Luna**

_I was running at an unending road of emptiness, all alone. This was a pointless, endless run. I looked around couldn't find anything. I felt nothing. There was no air to breathe in. I could feel my tongue drying up. I could feel my chest burning with pain. I felt exhausted, but I couldn't stop. Instincts told me I must run away from a hidden beast. I don't even know why? How and when did this start? I stumbled and couldn't get back up again. I felt like I was glued on the dark black floor. I was submerging into the dark. I tried to resist but I can't. The darkness looming around me was eating me up. Then I saw fierce golden eyes staring at me, prying. I didn't know where it came from; they just looked at me mercilessly. I felt like a helpless prey waiting for her predator to finally devour her._

_My heart was thumping faster now. It was the only sound I heard. Sweat flooded all over me._

'_Die.' A hush voice repeated again and again. The second sound I heard. It grew louder and louder. And as its volume increased the rage grew tenser. Then came a loud shriek, covering my ears as though it would help. It didn't, the shrilling scream had penetrated my eardrums and it sent me half dead. I watched the darkness around me crumble into pieces. I felt emptier, lightheaded. This was a sickening psychotic game. I was trembling for the fact that I know nothing about what was happening and for the fact that I was alone._

_Suddenly, I heard tapping footsteps. I searched for where it came from, hoping that this was company. Just as I was about to give up on my search there stood a man. I couldn't see his face. It was hidden under and "oni" masked. His presence brought danger more than security. We were silent, just standing before each other._

_Then he got something from his pocket, metallic and heavy. He held it before me. A gun. He pushed the trigger slowly. Instinctively, I closed my eyes ready to embrace whatever might befall on me after this. "Die." That was the same hush voice as that from a while ago. He pushed the trigger.__** [Bang]**_

Again, she found herself gasping and panting. She was also bathed in her own sweat but this time she woke up at exactly 12:00 in the midnight.

_**Ding-dong-ding. **_Her old wall clock chimed as both its short hand and long hand reached the no. 12. She lay on her bed, her thoughts drifting to what had happened that night.

**[Flashback]**

Kaho and Yunoki stared at each other, their forheads resting on each other. That moment felt like eternity but Kahoko moved away from Yunoki, her tears welling up. _How dare he hurt me once more? How dare he play with my emotions again? _Her feelings were in havoc. She slapped him hard on his right cheek, causing a mark on his skin. He stood frozen, still looking heralded and proud before Kahoko.

"Stop playing with my feelings, Yunoki." Tears. She ran away getting back inside, looking for Len. But he was no at the table where she had left him. He was nowhere around her sight. _Where are you Tsukimori-san?_ She opened her cell phone about to call him but she noticed a miss call and a text message from him. _He has left me _She thought and more tears flooded her eyes. She felt so alone, isolated more than she ever was.

**[End of Flashback]**

_Maybe Tsukimori-san did have an emergency call. _Kaho sighed, the thorny kiss still stung her.

Then she drifted back to sleep.

Len had not been able to sleep, the images of Kahoko and Yunoki kissing just kept coming back in his thoughts. _What do you care about it? It's none of your business if they did kiss. _He kept trying himself that, trying to shove away whatever it was in his thoughts. However, it just does not work, the harder he tried to forget the more it stayed in his thoughts. He looked to his right and saw his violin that had always accompanied him in times of loneliness and isolation. Then images of Kahoko flooded his thoughts. It was her image as a violinist- the violinist who had tampered some of Len's perspectives in life. Though, he refuses to admit it. Then the thought of Kahoko not wanting to play the violin ever again disheartened him- she has the heart to play it. _Why Kaho? _He asked in silence. He reminisced a scene from the past.

**[Flashback]**

It was the first time Len saw Kahoko. She saw her just staring at her violin. Without a knock, he came in the room causing Kaho to jerk.

"Why are you here?" Len asked harshly. Kahoko stood up and bowed down before him as a greeting. Then she looked up to him.

"W-well, s-sensei told me I could use any practice room I like." She stammered, tensed.

"This is my practice room." He uttered,

"I'll look for another one. Gome Nasai." She stood up nervously, heading to the door.

"I practice 8 hours a day, 7 days a week. I don't get why a normal student was able to enter the concours. " The insult halted Kahoko. It stung her.

**[End of Flashback]**

Remembering that day made him regret why he even said those words to her. He stood up and went out to his terrace, bringing his violin. Kahoko dominated his thoughts and to his surprise he played the 'Ave Maria'

That day Kahoko woke up around 5:00 in the morning. She freshened up, the water streaming on her body coldly. Then she remembered Len- his so-called smile. The thought of it made her giggle. She was dressed in her white skirt and pink blouse, ready to go to school but as soon as she was about to leave the house, she realizes it was a weekend.

"Gosh! How could I possibly forget the day?" She asked herself as she went back inside her house. Kahoko then decided to cook something to eat for her breakfast-a ham and cheese omelet. As she ate her breakfast, her thoughts were drifting back to Len's smile- that weird scripted smile. She laughed at the thought.

"What's he doing right now?" She wondered, He had not contacted her yet; she'd been waiting for that darn call from him. She just has to know everything was okay. _I hope he'd call._

Her thoughts were shifted when she saw her violin, lifeless and had been untouched. She missed it. She misses the feeling of that magical dreamy sensation that flowed in her once she touches it and starts playing a piece.

_**Caution.**_ She told herself. She knows if she starts playing once again, she'll become vulnerable, more vulnerable than she ever was. She has become strong over the years and she did not want that to crumble specially not now. One day when she's finally broke those chains that bounded her with her past, she had promised herself she'll play it again but that dream seems so unreachable. Yunoki had shook her world once more. The spark, the magic and the sensation were still there, perfectly jiving to create a havoc of emotions in her heart.

"_As usual you still are careless Kaho. Those eyes of yours tells me you stilll are longing for me, for my caress, my kiss. You long for everything of me. You still love me Kaho." _Yunoki's voice rang in her thoughts again and again. The way he stares at her and the way she caressed her- they made her heart beat fast once again _Am I falling for you the second time around? _She hated the fact that she indeed was vulnerable as a lamb before her sly wolf. Tears welled up. She just can't hel but cry. The thought of him disheartened her, a havoc of fathomless feelings. _**Pain. Love. Hurt. Longing. Remorse. **_These emotions had been buried deep down, resented for over two years but now it has been dug up and she can't bury it again.

Then 8:000 came, she was about to go out to breath in some fresh air. As she was about to open her door, there came a knock.

_Tsukimori-san._ She thought and to her surprise she was opening it enthusiastically, wearing a smile on her face.

"Kahochan, Ohayou Gozaimasu." It was not Len to her dismay but still she was glad to see her visitor; a green-haired giddy trumpet player; Hihara.

"Hihara-senpai, it's a pleasure to see you. What brought you here?" She asked.

"Were you going somewhere?" He asked, nervous that he might have disturbed Kahoko.

"Not really. Well, I was on my way to braeth some fresh air. I could attend to your visit." As always Kaho had worn that light anf kind aura around people despite the heavy feelings she had awhile ago.

"I wanted to see you. Yunoki…" He sopped at the mention of his name, trying to see what impact it had on her. She smiled, though deep inside her, hearing that name felt like a sword piercing her slowly. "He told me you came with Tsukimori-san. I didn't get a chance to see you there so I decided to ask Fuyumi-san where you lived. I'm going to Seiso academy today and I'd like to invite you to come along, if you have no other things to be done." Finally after that very long story he has said what he had to.

"Sure. It's a weekend. I have no work so I can." She uttered with a smile. It has been two years since Kaho had not visited her old school and maybe it was best to go there today.

On the road just in front of her a blue motorbike was parked.

"Is that yours Hihara-senpai?" The way she adressed him brought back old times. Hihara had always been her cheerer , he had comforted her in times Yunoki failed her and he always placed a smile on her face but he never soother the pain. Only one person could do that; the cold-hearted blue-haired violinist.

"Hai." He giddily uttered handing a helmet to her as he wore his own helmet on his messy green hair. Then they were hovering off the street.

They did not know someone had been watching them from afar. His sold golden eyes transfixed to them He stood there for a minute.

_There she goes again, away with another man. Once more you've lost. _He gripped the case of his violin tighter. The cold-hearted blue-haired violinist saw her smile to another man again. Tsukimor Len regretted his slowness and walked away.

"Hino-san it's been awhile." Hiroto Kanazawa-sensei and Shinobu Ousaki-sensei greeted her. She was overjoyed at the sight of these people from her past. She was just happy to see them again. Tears of joys came flooding in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ousaki-sensei asked, worried.

"No. I'm just happy to be here again." She explained, a half smile formed on her face.

"So how's life?" Kanzawa-sensei asked, interested. "New lovelife?" Kaho wiped her tears away, putting on a giddy smile.

"I'm teaching in a school together with Tsukimori-san." With the mention of Len's name associated as a teacher the teachers twitched their faces in disbelief. Hihara was surprised as well.

"Teacher? Tsukimori-san?" The threee laughed finding humor at their new discovery.

"That's simply preposterous." Hihara continued laughing. He never imagined Len as a teacher.

"I pity his students." Kanzawa-sensei commented, knowing how harsh and stern Len could be. Kahoko just smiled in agreement.

"But didn't he have a beautiful career as a violinist? I heard he's really famous in Europe, specially in Italy." Ousaki-sensei uttered. "But why did he resort to teaching?"

"I have no idea. He never said a word about it." Kaho uttered.

"Speaking of professions, I heard Hihara-san here is performing in an orchestra." They shifted their focus on Hihara. He blushed, timidly scratching his green mess hair.

"Senpai, you didn't tell me/" How would he? They never communicated for 2 years. Besides the last concert she watched was Len's at Italy and after that no more.

"Well.. I'm having fun with them, next week we're having a concert and my maestro had given me a solo. Here's an invitation." He handed each to them. It was on a Wednesday.

"Okay. I'll try but I'm not quite sure. It's going to be on a Wednesday, I have to attend the next day." Kahoko explained.

"But I'll still be hoping you'd be there." If there was one guest that shouldn't miss his first solo performance, it was Kahoko. He liked Kahoko a lot even when they were still in high school but of course she had chosen Yunoki and he respected that but it never tampered his feelings for her.

"Could I bring Tsukimori-san along?" Kahoko hesitated but still asked.

"If he'll have the interest. You know him: Hihara uttered. He wasn't really planning to ask him to watch his performance but if it would assure him Kahoko would be there then there' s no way he's not inviting him.

"Why not give us a sample? Ousaki-sensei asked.

"A little teaser. We might drop all our schedule and go to that concert if you're worth watching." Kanazawa-sensei suggested. Hihara looked at Kahoko, asking for an approval. She smiled at him and nodded- it's been years since she last heard him play and she'd like to hear him one more time. Hihara got his trumpet and started playing a Gavotte, the piece they once played together, and a smile was painted on her face again. After Hihara had played the piece the three clapped at his performance, he had grown to be a better musician.

They toured around the school, reminiscing their happy moments together. He had cheered him up again. They had lunch and dinner at the restaurant near the school and then they were hovering home. That time the moon had went up already, illuminating the park she once had played a piece. The trees still stood beautifully there and the wind jived with the music that was so familiar to her ear.

"Senapi, let's park here for a while. I want to see who is playing the violin right now." She requested and of course Hihara had given her what she wanted. The piece was no doubt, Ave Maria, the piece that had always soothed her and is soothing her as of the moment. It was undoubtly him and her eyes, upon seeing him playing at the midst of the trees under the light of the moon, had told her she was right.

"Tsukimori-san?" Hihara was surprised to see him there. Kahoko signaled him to keep quiet and hide under the bushes. She didn't want him to see them, remembering that Len did not want anyone disturbing him once he starts playing. This was enough. To see him play form a far was enough.

Kahoko felt her heart floating in the air, dreaming. _By the light of the moon I see you play it. By the light of the moon I hear your music in my ears. Even from afar you have soothed my heart. Arigatou. Tsukimori-san. _

By the light of the moon…

Al chiaro di Luna…

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you'll review this and for my previous reviewers, I thank you so much it means a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 4 Thank You

**Chapter Four**

**Thank You **

Len woke up early the next day. He sat at his terrace, which was illuminated by a small light from a lamp. He took a sip from his coffee, thinking about Kahoko. The smile painted on her face that day- _Why can't I draw that on her face? _He felt angry with himself and he felt jealous, he just can't fathom why. _Kahoko… _The thought was choking him, depriving him of the air that kept him breathing.

"_Before you could put that smile on whoever lady that is, you must put a smile on yours, Tsukimori-san." _Kahoko's voice rang in his thoughts. Her smile once again flashed in his mind.

He took the mirror on the table and stared at his expressionless stern feature. The yearning to see her smile because of him grew. He then placed his fingers at each end of his lips and curved it upwards but it was nowhere near a smile. He sighed, frustrated. Another failure.

He laid his head on his chair, looking up at the sky that promised a better day. He took a deep breath in, taking in the tranquility of the daybreak. But nothing seemed to be beautiful to him right now; Kahoko, her sweet smile, her kind words and her charming presence had dominated his thoughts. He closed his eyes and drifted back to his slumber.

"Tsukimori-san, you'll be taking over Hino-san's class today." The principal informed as Len entered the school, 7:30 am that day. He looked at him seriously, hoping that he'll say more. And gladly, the principal continued, "She has to see somebody important. I'm counting on you." He left him. Len sighed, happy to know that her absence was not because of any sickness but somewhere deep inside him he wanted to know where she was and who she is with.

He has not called her yet and he felt guilty. He stared at his cell phone, his thoughts battling if he would dial her number or not.

The bell suddenly rang, telling him it was time for class and that he should drop the thought of calling her and he did.

As he entered the classroom, the students started their silent chatters and the room was filled with tension and nervousness. The students were scared, wondering where their Hino-sensei was.

"Ts-Ts-Tsukimori-sensei, where is Hino-sense?" Mizuumi asked nervously. Tsukimori stared at her coldly. Mizuumi immediately regretted why she asked that question to her teacher. The atmosphere felt so awkward.

Luckily, their principal came in. "Ohayou Gozaimasu Mina-san! [Good Morning, everyone]" Everyone in class felt the sudden relief. It seemed as though something had been pricked out of their throats.

"As you see, Hino-sensei is not around and Tsukimori-sensei would be your teacher for today." He informed the class. Their jaws dropped open, can't believe what they heard.

"Hino-sensei is not around?" Mizuumi asked.

"Precisely. I hope you have fun with Tsukimori-sensei today. I know you'll learn a lot from him." The principal grinned slyly. Len did not want this but he just had to. Well, he's the only teacher available at that moment.

'Have fun? How would we when this teacher is a terror?' This thought ran in most of the students. Though, they did not want him, the principal left.

Another awkward silence. "Where are you now in your lessons?" Tsukimori asked the class with a cold voice.

"We are starting with the basics already, sensei." One of the students informed.

"Get your violins and I want to hear you play the Ave Maria." He ordered. Everyone in class looked at each other, surprised.

"Sensei, we have not touched our violins yet." Another student informed him.

"Are you really sure you want to learn playing the violin?" He asked them.

"Hai, sensei." They whined as they got their violins from their cases. Mizuumi did not move.

"Why are you not moving?" Tsukimori asked her, his intense cold eyes fixed on her. She looked at him, scared. "S-sensei… I- I'm not bringing my violin t-today. I-I thought we would still use it next week." She was stammering.

"Huh? Then you better go out of this classroom. You don't belong here." He said those insulting words again. He saw the surprise and disheartenment in Mizuumi's eyes. "Get out now." His voice was fierce and cold.

She looked down on the ground, embarrassed. Her tears were starting to well up. "Hai sensei." It sounded like a whisper and obediently she proceeded out of the classroom. Everyone was silent, intently looking at Len.

"Now play!" He ordered the class harshly. He did not like the music they created. It was disoriented and ugly. He did not hear what he wanted to hear.

"You people are not worth to be called music students. You better stop this. Everyone drop their violins. I don't want to see you in this class again." He was furious. He walked out of the classroom leaving the students alone.

_Len and I were never the best of friends or we were never even close. We just became rivals but I never considered him a rival since I was never equal to his skills. I was just dirt on his clean road. I was his fan. I was his supporter, an audience he never wanted. All I did was listen to his music from a far and that was enough. He soothed me without him knowing. He made me happy without him realizing and that is enough. His music is all that is important. But why? Why has Mrs. Tsukimori called me in? Len must not have spoke about me to her. He did not care about my existence. Our friendship had always been a one-man relationship._

"Hino Kahoko-san, I know you are a busy person. I'm sorry if I have tampered your schedule." She uttered. She was beautiful, graceful and light-hearted unlike Tsukimori. The luxurious five-star restaurant looked so modest with her presence. The 8 billion dollar chandelier, the expensive Italian furniture, looked so simple. The woman in front of Kahoko was so beautiful and luxurious. She can't believe she's finally eating with the famous Misa Himai-a pianist.

"Iie. Daijobu desu ne. [No. It's okay.]" Kahoko uttered with a smile. "I know you have a very hectic schedule as well but you had given a time to see a humble music teacher like me."

"Well, I know how cold my Len-kun is to everyone around him but thanks for being there for him." She had extended her gratitude. Kahoko was surprised, wide-eyed. She can't understand why she had thanked her. She couldn't think of anything that she did for him. 

"Me?" She stammered.

"Yes." A beautiful smile was drawn on her face. "Someone told me Hino-san that it is only you that Len really gets well with. We are not very often at home so Len is always alone and I'm glad he's getting a pretty lady to be a good friend of his." She spoke of it so gracefully. Kaho almost choked at the thought of Len and she as close friends_._ _How can I be Tsukimori-san's close friend when he does not even like my presence?_

"Hino-san, I heard you had a date. You went together with him at the party organized by Azuma Yunoki." She uttered. That name was said once again. It pricked her heart; she faked a smile to mask the hurt she was feeling.

"That was nothing. Well, Tsukimori-san had no one else to ask." Kaho felt uncomfortable. She knew she shouldn't have said that but she just had to. She had to make things clear. "Tsukimori-san is no more than a co-teacher to me, Misa Himai-san."

"That's sad. When the principal told me about the two of you, I had thought my Len-kun already had someone he liked. I thought he has finally changed, but I guess he still is lonely. You know what Hino-san, I do think you can change my son." The last sentence rang in her thoughts. _How could she say that? She does not even know me. How can she say I could change Tsukimori-san? I can't even change myself how much more Tsukimori-san, who all his life had been so resilient to others? No… I am not the right person to do so. I could never change him. _"You must be wondering why." She somehow had read her thoughts. "It's hard to do so but you see, he has opened up to you. When he asked you to go with him that night, I know he wouldn't just bring you there for decoration's sake. He would have had a choice to not bring anyone." She was right. _Tsukimori-san… _They continued eating with a quartet playing at their background.

It felt relaxing but Kahoko's thoughts were drifting back to Len, his weird smile and his dancing abilities.

"Chotto Matte Kudasai, Tsukimori-sensei. [Please wait a minute, Tsukimori-sensei]" It was Mizuumi, one of Kaho's students. She was running after Len, who had left his class.

"What is it? " Len's voice was pestered and annoyed.

"Sensei, please give us one more chance." Mizuumi pleaded.

"Why should I? People who are not worth to be taught shouldn't waste my time." Len was fierce.

"I can prove to you that we are worth your time. Hino-sensei looks up on you. And I myself look up to you, Tsukimori-sensei. I know how great a violinist you are and we are hoping that one day we can reach whatever you have reached." This girl has the same determination Kahoko has. He did not speak and just looked at her coldly letting her continue on whatever she was planning to do. "Hear me play the Ave Maria, sensei. I know that this wouldn't be as beautiful as how Hino-sensei described it to us, once you played it. But I hope this would compel you to go back to the classroom."

She got a violin that was owned by one of her classmates. She then started stroking her instrument. Among all of Kaho's students she was the only one who had given justice to playing the Ave Maria.

"Stop." He halted her before she could finish the song.

"Sensei, was it wrong?" Mizuumi asked.

"I've heard enough." Len's voice was lighter this time. It surprised Mizuumi and all her classmates that had been watching the whole scene from behind one of the classrooms. "Let's go back to your classroom and bring your classmates with you." He opened the door that they thought had hidden them and Len walked before them.

"He knew?" They chorused. But Mizuumi was smiling at the thought that she had persuaded their teacher to go back to the classroom.

"Mizu-chan, that was brave of you." Her classmates started congratulating her. She blushed.

"Are you going to stay there or are we going to get back to class?" Len called them coldly. "Coming, sensei." They all chorused as they went back to start their class once again. This time Len had listened to them one by one and he pointed out what was wrong with their playing. But still there was that sense of nervousness. They were scared to get mistaken; they did not want Tsukimori to get angry with them. Well, he seemed to be always angry. Finally the bell rang. The students sighed with relief; a bone that had been choking them was finally pricked out of their throats.

Len was about to leave the classroom when Mizuumi approached him. He looked at her with those cold eyes. "Sensei, Honto Ni Arigatou [Teacher, thank you very much]. We learned a lot from you." She bowed down before him. He was surprised. She was the only person who had thanked him in that class. She reminded him of Kahoko. He didn't say anything and left her. _Iie… Arigatou… _He was not planning to say it. He then went up the rooftop to play his violin and to find his sanctuary in his loneliness. The air was cold and breezy. He then opened his case and got his violin. He played _**Michael Bolton's That's What Love is All About.**_ It was beautiful. But he never understood the meaning of the song wholly. He had never felt it before.

As he played it Kahoko's images were playing in his thoughts. Her smile, her warm heart and her kind presence were dominating his thoughts. _Kahoko… _Her name was the sweetest music in his ears. After he had done playing the song, he drifted to sleep with Kahoko in his dreams

Tsukimori woke up with the familiar scent that was not supposed to be there. He opened his eyes but found nothing and no one, just the blue sky. But the scent was still there no doubt. He sat up and looked over his right shoulder. His eyes couldn't believe what he saw. She sat beside him. She returned his gaze with a smile. He felt like he was dreaming. If this were a dream then he'd not wake up from it.

"Did I disturb your sleep, Tsukimori-san?" She asked, those kind words sounded like the sweetest melody one could ever hear. He remained motionless; his eyes fixed on her face, scared that this was merely a dream and that once he closes his eye even for a second she'll perish. He just gazed at her blazing red hair that was perfectly accented with her golden eyes. And she had worn that ever so beautiful smile. _This must be a dream… _He told himself. He didn't want to go back to reality, not yet.

"Tsukimori-san, O-genki desu ne? [Are you in good health?]" Her eyes spoke of the worry. Len nodded in response, still not blinking. He must not be breathing as well. He fixed his eyes straight to hers, their gazes finally locked.

His cold stare was freezing her, bringing chills in her body. She could see in his eyes the loneliness Len was having. She could feel that Len was yearning for a companion even that loneliness would do. Len had been blessed with a beautiful face that any man would wish for, but he was never gifted with friends because he had closed his door to them. He found company in his loneliness. But for all these years she tried to be his friend even from afar.

Her warm happy gaze was melting the ice deep within his heart. He could see in her eyes the joy she wanted to share with him, the merriment he never had experienced but he immediately concluded he was not worth to have that sense of happiness. _Hino-san, why are you so happy right now? Is it because of Azuma-san or Hihara-san? _He yearned to own that smile on her face, be the one to paint it across her lips. His heart beat felt irregular, it was beating fasting faster than the way it normally does.

"Tsukimori-san, Honto Ni Arigatou." The second person that has thanked him that day but this time it sounded more beautifully from Kaho's lips. It surprised him. He was tactless and motionless, but Kaho remained ever smiling, that genuine smile he missed so much. "Thank you for everything but I better be leaving already. I know that you would like to be left all alone." She looked at him one more time and went out.

He wanted to stop her, to tell her that he wanted her to stay beside him; he wanted her to know that her presence means a lot to him. But again he did not speak and had allowed her to leave. The dream was over. But the cold breeze told him this was not a dream but this was reality.

He looked up the sky and realized how beautiful it was today. It was Kahoko's presence that made the say so beautiful. A thin straight line formed across his lips. But he still couldn't fathom why she had said those words to him and why she came up her. _Did she know I was here? Did she really come up here just to say thank you or was it all a coincident? _

"_Hino-san, I know that you are the reason why my son has learned happiness…" _It rang in her thoughts again and again as she walked towards the faculty room. She smiled at the thought of it. Hearing it from Himai felt overwhelming.

_Tsukimori-san, why have you been so lonely? Why are you so alone? _She thought as she entered the empty faculty room and stared at the clean desk of Len. She then placed an invitation and another piece of paper on top of it. After she had found him there sleeping so innocently at the rooftop, she found more courage to talk to him. He looked so beatific and beautiful as he slept and Kahoko couldn't take that image off her head. It made her adore him more. Her cold-hearted violinist looks so serene as he sleeps and she just enjoyed watching him. She sat there for almost an hour but she did not care; she enjoyed staring at him but she shouldn't have.

She laid her head down her desk and still Len's images flashed in her thoughts. _That angelic face he never showed to anyone… _A smile formed across her lips.

_**La Felicita' [The Happiness]**_

_Some people think happiness is easy to find_

_Others thought happiness is never going to be found_

_Some people thin happiness is everywhere_

_Others thought happiness is seen nowhere_

_Some people say they're happy_

_Others deny they are_

_Some people knows it's there_

_But others are too oblivious to even care_

_For some they find happiness in small things_

_For others they see it in big things_

_But there are these that couldn't find it at anything at all_

_People ask what is happiness?_

_Is it a simple smile?_

_A simple song of merriment?_

_No one could say._

_People ask where is happiness? _

_Down the dark alleys?_

_Or just there around the corner?_

_No one could tell. _

_Happiness it not a simple word, _

_Whose meanings are scripted in a book_

_Once it is there, you know it's there_

_Once it knocks, just open your doors for it._

_But once it leaves never say any goodbyes for it will come knocking once more_

_La Felicita'_

Len couldn't believe Kahoko made this. She had just left it therewith the invitation to Hihara's concert this Wednesday. 'Would I go?' He asked himself, slumping into his chair, looking at their white bare ceiling. But he didn't think much about the invitation, her poem kept repeating like a song in his thoughts. He loved repeating it.

Kahoko entered the room, disturbing him and pulling him out of his deep thought. She noticed the papers under his palm and immediately smiled. "So you've read it." She didn't expect for any reply. He looked at her, wanting to say something but was still hesitating. He stared at her with those cold honey suckled eyes and then he articulated the words:

"Thank You, Hino-san." Len's first gratitude towards Kahoko. It made her eyes sparkle with happiness, happy to hear that from him. A simple thank you from the cold-hearted blue-haired violinist, though she was not expecting it, was already something very big. She'll treasure this for the rest of her life.

Len blushed embarrassed.

**Upnext:**

**Chapter 5**

**She's mine**

_*More face off this time. Who do you think would claim our heroine, Hino Kahoko? Azuma Yunoki? Tsukimori Len? Or Hihare?_

**Thanks for reading everyone. To my reviewers I give you special thanks: gizellle-chan, moonlight nocturne and oozy08. It means a lot to me to hear from you guys. It keeps me going with the story. Hope to hear from all my readers. See you in the next chapter. :] **


	6. Chapter 5 She is Mine

**Chapter 5**

**She is Mine**

"Hihara-san, Good evening." Yunoki had entered the backstage before taking his seat among the audience. As usual, he had worn that signatured aura.

"Yunoki-san, K-Komban Wa." Hihara stammered, getting nervous on his upcoming performance. Of course Yunoki had sensed it.

"Just think of this as one of the selections we had during our concours, only this time you're already a victor." He played the role of a concerned friend. Hihara smiled, appreciating what he did but he was still nervous. And Yunoki's smile gave him little confidence.

"By the way, is Hino-san coming?" He asked.

"Yes. I guess she's with Tsukimori-san." He informed, scrutinizing how Yunoki would react but his expression did not change; he still had that smiling cool appearance. He did not know what he was thinking but nonetheless he continued, "Please don't hurt Kaho."

"Don't worry, I won't." He smiled his ever so pleasing smile. "Gambatte ne, Hihara-san." [Good Luck] Then he left him, proceeding to his seat at the audience.

Kahoko wore a black spaghetti-strapped bubble dress, which was accented by a white bolero. Her hair was kept in a braid, revealing the pair of diamond stud she wore on her ears. She was gorgeous even with such simplicity.

Len simply wore a black suit, not finding this event that important to him. What made the night beautiful was Kahoko and that was his only concern. He had brought with him his black MW.

"Another car? How many more would I see, Tsukimori-san?" She humored, hoping that she could see a smile or a giggle. But she failed; there had been no change in his expression, as always he had been stern and cold. Not one of the people who attempted to humor him succeeded even once. Len opened the door of the car for her, without saying anything and went to the driver's seat. He was about to start the engine when Kaho halted him.

"Wait! Tsukimori-san, thanks for accepting the invitation." She uttered, wearing a very sweet smile. He had smiled it for only him once again.

"It's a payment. I was in debt to you when I left you at the party." He just had to remind her, but she still kept a half-smile on and was thankful he was her companion and not anyone else.

"But still Thank You." That smile once again flashed. This was the second this night and he wanted to see more of that smile. He wanted that smile to be only his. That sense of selfishness once again crouched to his every vein.

They were both quiet on the road; the only thing that disrupted the silence was the music Len had played in his player. They were instrumentals and the only music that caught her attention was the Morning Mood by Grieg, a flute solo. She had remembered Yunoki and the first time she heard him play his instrument.

**[Flashback]**

Kahoko was runnning rapidly to the music department, hoping that she could sill get a practice room for herself.

"Hino-san, are you going to practice today?" The attendant asked.

"Hai." She gasped, breathless.

"You are lucky, there's one remaining practice room available. It's there at the far-end." She pointed. Kaho traced it with her eyes and saw that it was still a long way.

"A-arigatuo." But she did not fail to say thank you, that was the proper thing to do. She bowed down before her with her ever so kind smile. Kaho then started walking, every room she passsed were like different music boxes containing different melodies. As she came nearer her room, a music has escaped from one of the rooms. It enchanted her. _Where is this from? _She was amazed and as she came to her practice room, she realizes it came from the room across hers. Its door was open, revealing Azuma Yunoki. That was the first time she saw and heard him play his instrument, his flute. But she has already met him and he has saved her from his evil supporters. He looked so graceful and so beautiful. _So this is why the girls go crazy over him. He's handsome, he's rich, he's kind and he could play the flute so beautifully and gracefully._

"Kakui…" Sound escaped from her mouth without her notice. Yunoki stopped, realizing there was company. He looked her way.

"Yes?" He smiled that signature smile. She was awed by his grace. She blushed.

**[End Of Flashback]**

She didn't want to see him but she's longing for him, no doubt about that. _Is Yunoki going? _She thought. Leb halted the car just outside the gates of the cncert hall, noticing Kahoko thinking deeply about something.

"What's wrong Tsukimori-san? Why are we not getting in the gates yet?" Kahoko asked, wondering problem Len saw, when she saw no predicament along their way.

"Are you sure you want to get in?" Len asked not looking at her. His voice as bleak and expressionless as it had always been. He just had to know. The quesstion puzzled her.

"Why?" She asked him. Len sighed. _Is she really that blind? _He complained in his thoughts.

"Never mind." He drove in slowly, preying his eyes on any available space at the parking lot. _Is is about Azuma, he's worrying? Was that it? _She tried unlocking the mystery in his enigmatic cold gazes. _Was he worrying about me? But that's jjust not Tsukimori-san._

There was a tap on her window. It snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Tsukimori. _We've parked? But why did he not tell me? Pfft… _She thought. She waited for Len to open her door, but he left her there instead.

_Now what's wrong with him? _She opened the door on her own instead. She walked fast to catch up with Len.

"Chotto Matte, Tsukimori-san." [Wait up.] She called. He looked at her with those cold gazes.

"I thought you wouldn' t get in." He uttered, walking slowly to let her walk beside him. She looked through his eyes, trying to decipher what he really wanted to say. _Why does he love playing charades?_

"You're always lost in thoughts; you wouldn't enjoy the concert if you're going to go on like that." He spoke.

"Huh?" She was caught ungauarded again.

"See." He uttered. Kahoko didn't get it and Len wasn't kind enough to say it the second time around. She sighed.

As the usher escorted them to their seats they noticed a familiar purple-haired guy sitting beside their chairs. Instantly, Kahoko and Len knew who it was. _**Yunoki! **_It rang in Kaho's thoughts. The beating of her heart was faster than the way it was supposed to beat. Then she felt her legs not responding to what her brain was commanding it. She remained there, as though she'd been glued on that place. She was nervous. She wanted to faint, she felt like she really was going to faint. That was the only escape she found. But if she does faint then she is telling Yunoki that she really is weak and that he had won.

_Be brave, Kaho. _She told herself, trying to pull herself together. She was about to cry but then she felt cold hands clasped around hers. She traced it to see the owner and saw Len Tsukimori looking at her, still cold but those gazes were nonetheless comforting and warm. Kahoko found her smile again. Len and Kahoko then sat on their seats. Len felt he has a chance to put that smile on her, to own that ever so weet and kind smile.

Yunoki looked at them with a smile. "What a coincidence! Well, Hihara-kun told me he invited you but I didn't expect you coming."

"Good evening." Kahoko simply uttered. But Len did not speak to him at all, he just glared at him. _Why does he have to be here and let Kahoko suffer? _All his life, Len never liked Yunoki and he never would.

The concert then started wih their hands still locked into each other. It was a solo performance of their violinist. She played a La Chanson de l'adieu (from Étude No.3 (Opus 10-3) by Chopin. It was the same piece Kahoko had played on the first selection. It reminded Kaho of how rejected she was, Tsukimori had made him feel that way. She felt that if she didn't meet Lily and was not given the magic violin, she wouldn't have learned playing the instrument or play at the concours.

Len saw her worried expression he held her hand tighter, comforting her without those words. Len's silence was company to her right now. _Arigatou, Tsukimori-san. _She thanked him in her thoughts. Then there were three group preformances and finally it was Hihara's solo performance. He played Serenade by Schubert, the piece he once played in the concours during the thrid selection. He had improved no doubt about that. The technical skills had improved immensely jiving with his emotions. At that moment, Len saw the smile in Kaho's face, proud of what Hihara has achieved.

_There is no doubt that I am a lot better than this man playing before us. But I just couldn't understand why I never saw her this happy when I play my violin. Would she be as proud as she is right now, if I was the one performing in front of this crowd? _He was jealous no doubt.

"Tsukimori-san, why are you not focusing on Hihara's performance? Do you have something far more interesting subject than his performance?" Yunoki whispered into Tsukimori's ears, noticing his gazes at Kahoko. He glared at him and scowled at him.

"This is none of your business, Azuma-san." He uttered coldly. He smiled that signature smile of him and looked back at the performance. Len looked away. This time Kahoko had turned her gaze towards the invitation she had been holding.

"The next performance would be some special guest. I wonder who it would be? Some famous musician from Europe? I can't wait." She tried sounding excited as she whispered it to his ears but it was obvious that she wasn't that pleased, Yunoki was there and it brought back the sad emotions and the painful memories. Len just stared at her and went back to watching Hihara and finally he was done. There was a sounding applause. Then they called their guest performer.

"Azuma Yunoki-san…" Upon hearing the name Kahoko's world darkened. She felt herself shattering again and again. _Yunoki… _He smiled as he walked up, not takinh his eyes off his little prey, Kahoko. She stood up, not wanting to hear the piece he'll play. Whatever it was, she knows it will hurt her more.

Len looked at her. He didn't want her to go, he didn't want to let go of her hands. She wanted her to stay beside him. Kahoko looked at him with lamenting eyes, pleading him to let her go. This was situation, he did not want to be in, but Kahoko was about to cry. Probably she was crying deep in her heart. He wanted to comfort her but Kahoko didn't want him to. He was taken aback, he let go. He realized, he never would have her, he never would own her. As Yunoki played Notturno d' Amore "Serenade" by Drigo, Len felt so lost. Darkness once again loomed over him. He lost her to the man who threw her away.

Kahoko ran away, walking out to the parking lot. For her, it was the safest place she could cry, the safest place she could release her hurt. That piece, he once played it for her on a surprise party thrown by her friends to get her back to playing the violin when she had stopped once long ago. The serenade he had sweetly whispered into her ears. _Why can't I just forget about it?_ She scolded herself for not being strong enough to face him and her haunting memories. She stayed there, hesitating if she would go back inside.

Finally, Yunoki had finished his piece and got a thundering applause. He was as good as he was before. He was still smiling but he did not proceed to his seat. He passed by Len and uttered, "She's mine." That shattered Len a million times over. He immediately left the concert hall, walking out to the parking lot. He was looking for her. Len knew he would and he was not planning to go after him. But some part of him wanted him to run after him and stop him from hurting her once more but he just couldn't move. Hihara saw everythin from where he was. He wanted to confront them but there was one last piece he had to play and that stopped him from doing so.

_Kahoko… _The three men chorused in their thoughts, eahc having their own sentiments. But one thing was common, they all wanted Kahoko.

Yunoki finally saw what he wanted, her red-haired prey. A devilish smile was drawn on his face. "Hino…" He whispered into her ears as soon as he had wrapped his arms around her waist, with her back facing him. She could feel his scent, evading her every senses. She was growing numb. He was in control of her, she could never escape that and that's a fact. He kissed her sweet scented hair.

"Hino, you still love me. I could feel it." Yunoki uttered as he turned her around. He saw those lamenting eyes but he did not care. All he wanted was she. "Hino…"

Finally the concert ended. Tsukimori couldn't uncerstand but he was rushing out. His thoughts filled with Kahoko, his heart breaking. He had always been in control of his emotions but this time he couldn't control him, he can't stop the beating of his heart. He still did not understand what Kahoko is to her.

Hihara was running out, not waiting for any congratulations from any of the people in their orchestra . All he cared now was Kahoko. He just had to see her and assure that she's okay. Tsukimori and Hihara arrived at the parking lot at the same time. They saw him wrapped around Kahoko, they were at the most isolated place in the parking lot.

"No…" Len uttered in his thoughts.

Yunoki plunged a kiss into her lips selfishly. She started crying, tears flooding out of her eyes. The pain was unbearable. "You annoy me Kaho. I can't take you off my head and I know that you feel the same because you have never stopped loving me. Why are you fooling yourself, Kaho?" Those grim dark eyes were embedded on him once again, the sweet and kind Yunoki was once again gone, vanquished by the dark Yunoki. He kissed her once more, telling her that he was his and no one could ever take her from him.

"You are mine, Hino. You will forever be mine…" But Kahoko's thoughts drifted back to Tsukimori. He was more worried about him and how he'll react if he'll see this. _Gome Nasai Tsukimori-san…_ She knew that it will be hard to break free from his bonds.

"I have claimed you mine long ago." It echoed in her thoughts. All she did was cried. Yunoki once again had found the perfect way to hurt her. She could never escape him, that was a fact.

Tsukimori couldn't believe what he saw. It tore him apart, shattering him into small bits of fragments.

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed this. A million thanks to those who made this story their favorite and to those who reviewed this, it really means a lot to me. Please review. :]**

**Chapter 6**

**Whne the Ice breaks**

*Yunoki has claimed Kahoko but would he succeed getting her once again? Would Tsukimori once again leave her? What would Hihara do about it? See you all on the next chapter.

"_Who is Kahoko to you, Tsukimori-san?" Yunoki asked_


	7. Chapter 6 When the ice breaks

**Chapter 6**

When The Ice Breaks

He gave her another thorny kiss. "You just have to tell me you still love me and everything would fall back into their right places. I know that deep down in your heart, you still are longing for my name." Those words stung her, hitting her in the most sensitive parts of her mind and soul.

_Love? Do I still love him? _Kahoko's thoughts was sent in havoc, the pain she had inflicted on her was rapidly choking her, draining whatever happiness there was left. Her heart was thudding faster and faster, the adrenaline rushing. There came havoc of mixed indescribable emotions.

"I…" Her voice cracked and dry, her eyes were dark and lamenting. "I…"

Yunoki cupped her chin, grim dark eyes. "Tell me what you truly feel Kaho." He demanded. "You are starting to pester me more."

"I…" Her words just can't slip from her mouth, it was stuck somewhere. Tsukimori looked at them, he could clearly see how near Yunoki and Kahoko were near Yunoki and Kahoko were to each other and from his view he could see them kissing. _Have they decided to get back together? Has she chosen him again? She's making another big mistake. All I thought she was different from them… Have I been wrong? _Hihara stood there frozen, drop dead. He can't understand what he saw and he didn't want to understand it. Right now, his glorious moment had crumbled into fragments of soil.

'_Kaho, doushite no?'[Why?] _The question hit him hard on the head.

Len was about to leave again when he saw Kahoko's eyes lamenting, tears flooding from them. It halted him.

_Does he really want him back? _He thought. His fury on Azuma was exceeding now and to his surprise, he has taken his suit off, stomping his way to them with his fist clenched.

"I…" The moment was breaking her heart again and again. As she looked into his dark eyes, she just remembered those sweet happy memories, they once shared and it carried with it remorse and hurt, telling her she has not moved on yet. The last image that flashed in her mind was her broken violin.

**[Bam!]** Kahoko was surprised upon seeing Azuma drop to the ground. A fist had heavily landed on his precious face. She saw Len glaring at him. Len was only wearing his vest. He looked noble.

"Tsukimori-san." A sigh escaped her. Seeing him there, she felt relieved. He didn't leave her this time and that meant something in her. Yunoki stood up, bringing back his lost composure. The blow had bruised him but he kept a smile on. He got his handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wiped it on his wound. He gave no sign of weakness or pain. He still was the heralded Yunoki Azuma.

Len grabbed Kahoko's right arm, clasping his hand on hers tightly and harshly pulled her away from Yunoki. She was still dazed, the events had happened fast.

"Tsukimori-kun, what is Kahoko to you?" Yunoki asked halting them. It stung him; the double meaning of the sentence pricked him. _What is Kahoko to me? _He repeated the question in his thoughts. He himself does not know what she was to him.

Kaho couldn't get her gaze off him; she herself would want to know what he thought of her. _What am I to him? A subject to torment he does not want to share with anyone else? _She was slowly letting go of his hand when she felt him clasp his hand tightly on hers. He did not want her to let go.

"She's an important person to me." Len spoke those words for the very first time. It took her aback; the sentence just wouldn't sink in her delicate nutshell. She couldn't believe she had a place in his overflowing life.

Azuma smiled that signature smile of his. Azuma walked passed by them, whispering something into Len's ears. His voice was soft, prohibiting Kaho from hearing it. It was a message only the two guys had shared.

"But what are you to her? For as long as Kaho could not answer that, she's all mine. She's wrapped around my fingers and you have no right to hold her." Len scowled at him, aghast at how he treated Kaho, like a toy. Len pulled Kaho harshly away, leading her to his car.

Azuma half-smiled, satisfied at what he had done. He then turned to Hihara, offering him a hand to stand up. Hihara looked at him with a dismayed expression- perhaps angry. Yunoki knew why.

"Hiahara-kun, I didn't hurt Kaho, I just gave her a piece of what she really wanted deep in her." He pulled him up, not waiting for him to get his hand. "Don't make a fool of yourself, you're a victor tonight and you should not make yourself lower than the others." As always he had swiftly shifted back to his kind and smiling self, the charming Yunoki that everyone adores. "Mata Ashita, Hihara-kun. [See you.]" He still was a friend to him.

Them Hihara heard his group mates calling for him. Immediately, he snapped himself out of his previous heart breaking mind ordeal. He joined them with a smile; following Yunoki's advise a while ago.

It was a silent driving, thought Len didn't let go of her hand. He never gazed her way, his eyes fixed on the road but she still sensed that he was right there beside her, comforting her and soothing her heart. The cold hands she once had was finally warmth and was given comfort by his strong warm hands. _Arigatou…_ She kept thanking him in her thoughts, can't understand why she couldn't say it aloud right now.

"Hino-san, I'm going to Venice, Italy. I want you to come with me. I have already booked two tickets for a flight tomorrow." He spoke as he halted the car in front of her house. This time he faced her, his golden eyes still cold and expressionless. She was surprised. _When did he book those? And was he really planning to bring me there? Or his companion had backed out and the only person he saw tonight was me? _I hesitated. I was not prepared but I really want to go back to that beautiful place.

"I'd love to." The words slipped out of my mouth without me thinking. I opened the door and was about to close it back after I have went down but I peered in once again.

"Komban Wa, Tsukimori-san. And for tonight, Arigatou." She kissed his cheeks, a pinkish blush painted on both their faces. He didn't speak.

**The Next day…**

"So desu ne… [I see] so you two are going to go to Venice Italy…" A sly smile was formed on Yunoki's lips after he got a call from Ryo Tsuichura that morning. He then called in his assistant and put on his charming signature smile, "Cancel all my schedules. I'm going to have an indefinite leave."

"Hai." The assistant obediently did as she was ordered.

_After so many years, I'm finally going back that place. It had healed me once, maybe it will heal me once again. _Kahoko thought as she boarded the plane with Tsukimori. She was excited and at the same time scared on what might happen to the tow of them there together.

Kahoko has broken the ice surrounding Tsukimori Len.

**Thanks for Reading, mina. I really was surprised when I had imagined Len punching Yunoki. Well, I just wanted to see a fight outside the stage, away from their musical instruments. Hope you enjoyed this. Please do review. Life's going to go crazy soon, since classes are going to start but don't worry I'll try my very best to update this story every week.**

**Chapter 7**

**At Day break**

*There's going to be a lot of Kaho-Len moments in the next chapters. But Yunoki just wouldn't stop his little games, what is he up to this time? See you in the next chapter :]


	8. Chapter 7 At day break

**Chapter Seven**

**At Day Break**

"I'm glad you've accepted the offer, Yunoki-san. I never thought you would do so" Ryo spoke as Yunoki and he entered the school vicinity.

"I'm just bored at the office." He casually smiled; as usual he was as charming as ever. That signature smile that captured everyone's eyes and that charming aura that had made almost all girls go crazy. The female students were looking at them, giggling. They had recognized the handsome violet-haired bishonen.

"Is that Azuma Yunoki-san?" One had whispered into the ears of her companion. Both of the girls giggled demurely with excitement.

"I hope he's Tsukimori-sensei's substitute." The girls giggled more. Azuma looked their way and smiled sweetly at them. The girls blushed really red. Entering, the hallway they remembered their very own high school years at Seiso academy. It felt freshening, reminiscing those years that they've lived in opposite worlds until the day Kaho ha brought them together during the concuors. They never thought they would be walking in the same path, not even in their wildest dreams.

They slid the door open, entering the principal's office.

"Yunoki-san, you'll substitute Hino-sensei's class while you Tsuchuira-san would substitute Tsukimori-sensei's class." He assigned them to their respective schedules and giving them the materials the two teachers used.

"May I ask a question?" Ryo raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"We are not violinist but why choose us?" He asked. The principal looked Yunoki's way then to Ryo's. He smiled slyly. There was something hidden beneath that smile, something disturbing and eerie.

"Because I like." That was his answer.

* * *

_I could not believe I am once again here, the place I had treated as my sanctuary, the place I had learned to love, the place that had patched up that deep wound he had caused me. I've buried those memories here and started the new beginnings of my new life here and I never thought I'll be back here, sooner than I expected, sooner than I wanted. I didn't expect, I'll even be packing my broken violin. I don't know. Seeing it there on my table abandoned and left alone, I felt something choking me and I packed it up. I never expected I would create new memories here in Venice Italy. And this time, I came along with my soother, the man who had comforted me from afar without even his knowing. The man I call as my cold-hearted blue-haired violinist, the virtuoso that had healed me. My heart sings for joy jiving with the melody of my mind. Tsukimori-san, Arigatou. These thank you's would never end, how many times I might repeat this I know it just won't suffice to whatever you've done to me…_Kahoko was stopped, mid-sentence. Her door opened wide. She looked its way and saw Len standing there with a blue sando-shirt revealing the muscles you thought he never had, his cold eyes gazing her way.

"Tsukimori-san, what is it?" Kahoko asked, closing the bag that had been opened a while ago.

"I entered, your room was not closed. Coffee is good here, would you want to go?" He asked coldly, a slight blush was painted on his face.

"Really? Then let's try." Kahoko checked her watch and realized, it was already 9:30 am. She walked nearer the door and said, "I'll change for a while." Heclosed the door behind him as Hino gestured to lock it. He stayed outside, waiting for her quietly.

The hotel they were checked in was undeniably luxurious; famous engineers and architects exquisitely designed the structure. Looking around it, you'll find yourself in a dream. It was too beautiful and too good to be true.

_Being here with here… Is this really real? Or am I just dreaming? If it were then I wish I would not wake up from this dream…_

The door slid open. Kahoko wore a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt with a black vest on top of it. She paired it with a knee length denim shorts and a pink flip-flops. Her hair was done in a ponytail. She looked simple and yet she was so beautiful. _Kirei [Beautiful]… _Len stood frozen, his jaw almost dropped open and his eyes were fixed on her. He shook the thought off his head and escorted her down to the cafe.

They entered a ship inspired café and at one of the side a mini lagoon was placed. There was little stoneware of mermaids there. It created a fresh aura and a touch of sceneric fantasy. Kaho was undoubtly amazed. She looked around and saw lamps illuminating the place together with the Venician chandelier. One of the walls was embedded with a big glass window where you can clearly see the beautiful views outside the café and so they sat on one of the chairs near the window. It was a beautiful place with lots of beautiful infrastructures that defined true architectural designs and engineering skills. As they entered the vicinity, the aroma of the sweet honey flooded their nostrils. It was delicious and it sent Kaho flying up at the peak of cloud 9. It was painted on her smile and seen on her dreamy eyes.

"Bongior no [Good morning]. May I take your order?" A waitress approached with a smile. Kaho looked her way and reciprocated it with a sweeter smile. Len looked at the lady coldly, his stare made the waitress uneasy. She then showed them their menu.

"I'd like to try your chocolate coffee and your blueberry cheesecake." Kaho uttered. "How about you, Tsukimori-san?"

"Brewed coffee and garlic bread." He ordered.

"It will be served in five minutes." She left, still putting on that smile.

"Tsukimori-san, where are we going next?" She asked giddily. The beautiful infrastructures she saw outside the window made her excited. When she came to this land two years ago nothing seemed so beautiful. In her eyes, one of these wonderful surroundings excited her, not even the Gondola ride. But this scenario, this time was different from how it was before. She was not alone; she was with Tsukimori Len.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked in monotone.

Kahoko smiled and asked, "Are you sure you want me in charge for today, Tsukimori-san?"

"Hino-san, I asked you where you want to go so answer me not with another question." He ordered. As usual his aura was dominating.

"Okay bring me to their local park." Kaho uttered. Then their orders arrived. The scent of their food made them go hungry.

'Enjoy." The waitress uttered sweetly, nervously putting Len's order down on the table. As they ate Kaho then spoke again. "Let's have some rules."

"Hmn?" He looked her way strictly. If there was one who'll make rules, it should be he and not Kaho or anyone else.

"First, you'll have to call me Kaho or Kahoko, whichever you like and I'll call you Len-kun. Second, you'll have to wear this smiling lips mask until you learn how to smile yourself. And third, we'll both have fun." Kaho narrated, intently at Len.

"Yadda."

"Then I'll call you Tsukimori-kun." She uttered giddily.

"Still no."

"Tsukimori-kun, I make the rules here." She sounded happy.

"No. That mask looks awful." He still refused.

"Fine, let's delete the second rule then. Try to smile, though. You see, you're scaring people." Kaho looked at him intently, waiting for an answer. But he was quiet. He refused to answer her and she assumed Len's answer was a YES. Well, silence always meant a yes. After eating they asked for their bill and they decided to go to the park. It was a short walk to the local Park. It was a beautiful place, so many flowers and so many trees. The music that played was Nature's melody. It was the perfect place for Kahoko. She was tumbling and jumping. She was enjoying the space. She was quenched with the freedom she'd been longing for sometime now.

"Kaho…" He choked, not accustomed to hearing that from his lips. She looked his way, smiling her kind genuine smile the way she always does, no matter what. "You might fracture yourself."

"Oh come on! What harm can these little fun do to me?" She stumbled, splashing herself into the water. She was soaked, wet. She stared at him.

"That harm." Tsukimori uttered as he got his camera out and took a picture of her embarrassing moment.

"Oi! Tsukimori-kun, what was that for?" She whined. Len didn't answer, he didn't even help her out of the water. He slumped himself on a tree trunk, hiding under the shade. She pulled herself up and continued her little childish games, not minding how wet she was. Len just watched her, capturing her every move and her smiling expression. Slowly, Len's eyes started closing; he drifted to sleep. It was probably because of the wind that played around him, the breeze might have lulled him to sleep.

Kahoko saw an ice cream truck and decided to buy two cones- one was chocolate and the other was cookies n' cream. She got the cookies n' cream for herself and the chocolate cone was for Len. Upon arriving before hi, she saw him sleeping. This was the second time she did but she was still amazed at how innocent he looked while asleep. She couldn't fathom that beneath those cold stiff features Len had this vulnerable angelic face. She sat beside him, finishing both ice creams on her hands. She just stayed their quietly, just staring at his face. She did not want to leave his side. She enjoyed looking at him.

Then she saw the camera slumped beside Tsukimori. She smiled and took it. She took pictures if the sleeping Len. _Now we're even… _She then placed it back to where it was and how it was slumped before. She knows how particular Len is.

After awhile the breeze finally penetrated her and she felt cold. _**Achhooo…**_She woke Len up. Len opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust with the light. He looked to his right and saw Kahoko sitting beside him.

"Gome Nasai." She apologized for disturbing him.

"Let's go back to the hotel." He stood up, ready to leave.

"What? But I'm not yet contented." She whined,

"When are you going to be contented? When your sneezing turns to colds?" Len uttered and pulled her up harshly. "We are leaving." All she did was sigh. Upon arriving at the hotel, they were greeted by their staff. "Good day, did your date go well?"

_Date? _The term both rang in their thoughts. The two never thought of this as a date. They both blushed but Tsukimori immediately shoved it away.

"We're not on a date." Len informed coldly. His hands were still clasped on Kahoko's hand.

"I'm sorry. Seeing your hands held together, I thought you were some of the couples dating here in Venice and you actually look good together. I'm so sorry. Have a nice day." He uttered still with a smile and left them.

Kahoko and Len looked at each other and then turned to their hands. They blushed and withdrew their hands from each other.

"Gome." Kaho apologized but Len didn't mind her and walked ahead, still feeling her gentle soft hands around his cold hands. But of course he hid whatever feeling he had.

* * *

After eating their lunch and changing into another set of clothes, Len decided to check a music store he always visited when he stayed here. It was five blocks away from the hotel they were staying.

"Tsukimori-kun, may I go with you?" Kaho asked, eager to explore the place more.

"If you wish to." He bleakly said.

"Then let's go!" She was excited. She took pictures of the beautiful infrastructures that stood at the path they were taking. It seemed like a haven, a dream too good to be true. She wanted to stay there forever. _Subarashii [wonderful]… _She thought.

_**Sinfonia… **_The sign stood beautifully outside the music store. Kahoko stared at it for a while and she had reminisced the music store where Tsuchuira always spent time. The owner there had been good to her. He helped her in a lot of aspect in life. But the music store reminded her of her broken violin, the violin she tried to forget.

"We're getting in." He informed her, snapping her out of her chaotic memories.

"Hai. [Yes]" She smiled once again.

"Tsukimori-san, it's been awhile since the last time you came here. I never thought the virtuoso would still come back to my humble store." He then turned to Kaho, who stood behind Len. She was looking around the store. "So is she finally your girlfriend?"

"Bouna sera! Mr. Demetrio Giuseppe, this is Hino Kahoko, a co teacher from Japan. Kaho, this is Mr. Giuseppe, the owner of this music store and a famous violinist long ago." Len made the introductions in his bleak monotonic voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kaho bowed down.

"A teacher? The virtuoso became a teacher? Are you serious? I pity your students." He started laughing. He then turned to Kaho, "You know what, Hino-san, and you are the very first person Tsukimori-san here introduced to me. You must be really special to him." She blushed sheepishly looking down on the floor.

"Mr. Giusseppe, I have something to inquire about." Len halted the humor. "What if a violinist stops playing the violin for a long time now, would he still be able to play the same way as before?" It rang in Kaho's thoughts. Whoever Tsukimori pertained, that scenario is also to her. She was intent to listening.

"Probably. It all depends on the person. It's like meeting with an old acquaintance and still recognizing that person once you see him again after two years. Why? Have you not been playing the violin?" He uttered seriously.

"It's not me." He looked Kaho's way and back to him.

"Oh… it's something you would not want to talk about. Well, okay." He respected him. Then he asked Kaho, "Do you also play the violin, Ms. Kahoko?" Kahoko was surprised at the question. She hesitated, not knowing what to answer.

"Well… I did play the violin before." She uttered solemnly. The pain once again came back. Without her knowing, tears slowly ran down from her eyes.

"Oh… sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He apologized. Immediately Kaho wiped her tears.

"No. It's okay." She smiled once again. Suddenly, she heard a song being played, that piece that sounded so beautifully, and that piece that always soothed her. It reminded her of Tsukimori Len… it reminded her of the cold-hearted blue haired violinist that played the song perfectly into her ears, that once he plays it the hurt within her heart all fades away**. AVE MARIA**. It was no doubt that piece. She turned Tsukimori's way and true enough he was playing his violin. It painted a smile on Kaho's face.

"You still play perfectly, Mr. Virtuoso." He slyly smiled.

"We might come back some other time, Mr. Giuseppe." He uttered.

"Why leave now? You could let your friend here watch some of your performances." He suggested but Len did not want Kaho to remember things further more.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Giusseppe." She smiled as they went out of the streets. "It's a pleasure meeting you as well." He uttered.

"You shouldn't have come with me." He uttered once they had left the place.

"Why?" She asked.

"You shouldn't have. A daybreak promises a start of something new and a step forward not a backward." He refused to answer the question and dropped it by being silent. They spent the rest of the afternoon, calling whomever they wanted to call.

After eating their dinner at 6:00, they decided to sleep since the next day; they will watch an orchestra and experience the Cabalan ride. And besides they were already tired. But their thoughts still drifted to each other. And they can't fathom what it was that kept them thinking of each other, they just can't.

The last image Tsukimori saw in his thoughts before he slept was Kahoko.

* * *

_I was running at an unending road of emptiness, all alone. This was a pointless, endless run. I looked around couldn't find anything. I felt nothing. There was no air to breathe in. I could feel my tongue drying up. I could feel my chest burning with pain. I felt exhausted, but I couldn't stop. Instincts told me I must run away from a hidden beast. I don't even know why? How and when did this start? I stumbled and couldn't get back up again. I felt like I was glued on the dark black floor. I was submerging into the dark. I tried to resist but I can't. The darkness looming around me was eating me up. Then I saw fierce golden eyes staring at me, prying. I didn't know where it came from; they just looked at me mercilessly. I felt like a helpless prey waiting for her predator to finally devour her._

_My heart was thumping faster now. It was the only sound I heard. Sweat flooded all over me._

'_Die.' A hush voice repeated again and again. The second sound I heard. It grew louder and louder. And as its volume increased the rage grew tenser. Then came a loud shriek, covering my ears as though it would help. It didn't, the shrilling scream had penetrated my eardrums and it sent me half dead. I watched the darkness around me crumble into pieces. I felt emptier, lightheaded. This was a sickening psychotic game. I was trembling for the fact that I know nothing about what was happening and for the fact that I was alone._

_Suddenly, I heard tapping footsteps. I searched for where it came from, hoping that this was company. Just as I was about to give up on my search there stood a man. I couldn't see his face. It was hidden under and "oni" masked. His presence brought danger more than security. We were silent, just standing before each other._

_Then he got something from his pocket, metallic and heavy. He held it before me. A gun. He pushed the trigger slowly. Instinctively, I closed my eyes ready to embrace whatever might befall on me after this. "Die." That was the same hush voice as that from a while ago. He pushed the trigger.__** [Bang]**_

Kahoko woke up from that nightmare. It was three o'clock in the morning and she was bathed with her own sweat, gasping for breathe. _Who is that masked man? What does this dream mean? _She had been asking this question again and again when she heard a familiar music being played from the room that was next to hers. It was beautiful and no doubt it was of perfect strokes. It made her heart jump. She walked out to her balcony, enough to see who it was and to be hidden from the violinist who played it. Polonaise Brilliante No. 1 by Wieniawski. She recognized the piece, she had heard it before. She peeped and saw Len playing it. He was angelic and beautiful. His eyes were closed.

_Tsukimori-kun… _She uttered under her breathe.

The sun then rose up, promising a new day of memories. At daybreak they both jived into the same music, the music that flushed all her worries.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and special thanks to my reviewers: bloodyhell, gizelle-chan and moonlight nocturn. Your reviews really meant a lot to me. It inspired me to continue on with the story. And to those who added my story to their favorite and alert list, thank you so much. I hope I'll hear from more of you. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Reason**

More Venetian dates to come and Himai Misa appears once again.

"_Let me be the reason, Kaho…" _**See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8 Reason

**Chapter Eight**

**Reason**

Kahoko wore a lavender bubble dress accented with a violet ribbon around her slender waist. It was elegant with such simplicity. And she clipped her red hair to the right with an amethyst slip. She wore an amethyst gladiator high-heels, bringing the sexy touch in. She was gorgeous, and you could not deny that fact.

"You're to simple, Kaho." Len uttered, bleakly, apathetical on how she would take it. Well, by the way Len says things, who would take it as a compliment?

Kaho looked down, embarrassed. "I better change." As she gazed at him and how elegant looked in his black tuxedo, she felt little of herself and her simple sense of style. _How could I have myself seated beside him? _She thought.

Len was looking at her from head to toe; she waited. "But that would do." He just had say it that way. It seems as though Len knows nothing about compliments. Kaho sighed, what else could she do? Well, she's no Cinderella and she has no fairy godmother who'll help her dress up in those beautiful luxurious gowns princesses wear. She was no princess who owns such dresses and this was no fairy tale that would make her wish come true.

"Iko so… [Let's go]" Len pulled her out to the entrance lobby where a silver Volvo was waiting for them. _Another of his collection, I suppose… _She thought as a hotel lobby assistant opened the door of the passenger's seat for her. This was the prince and princess' couch, their mode of transportation. A silent travel it was. The night was tranquil and serene and the stars twinkled beautifully up on the satin midnight blue sky.

The orchestra was completely filled; no seat was left unoccupied. As always, Himai Misa-san's concert was well received and anticipated by her spectators. Her concert is one of the most expensive concerts there is in Europe. But her audience, do not really care on how much they pay for it, for as long as they could watch her perform live.

"Tsukimori-san, thank you so much." She thanked him again. He looked her way, those beak eyes locking her warm happy gaze.

"You've been repeating that a million times over." He silently uttered. She still smiled- a half-hearted smile was on her though. Len wished she never smiled if that was the case.

"Repeating it a million times over wouldn't suffice how grateful I am for having you." She whispered into his ears, her voice so soft and melodious. He looked away, e had a strong feeling a blush was forming because of Kaho's voice that kept repeating in her ears and the soft breath he still felt on his right cheek. He didn't want it to be too obvious.

"You're too naïve." He uttered as they walked to there seats. They had VIP seats. Well, Himai Misa is definitely one of the greatest pianists one could ever meet in this world. She was gorgeous and elegant just like Len, her son.

_I am nothing but her shadow…_

_I am nothing but her dark ego…_

_I could never equal the music she creates…_

_I am but nothing…_

He uttered silently in his thoughts. His mother created a beautiful music, those that melted even the great icebergs of the Artic and the Antarctic. _Why couldn't I produce such? _He'd been asking that same question again and again in his thoughts. He never understood that. Well, Len is a perfectionist and you cold see that in every stroke of his hand as he plays the violin. He felt jealous and it choked him, making him close his ears to the music she created.

Kahoko on the other hand enjoyed the performance of the pianist she had idolized ever since. She knows that even if she'd been continuing to play the violin, she would never attain that state of perfection. _Hearing her live performance made me look up to her all the more… Seeing her perform so passionately urged me to play the violin again but I can't. I've left that world… I have buried it together with him. _Her excited and dreamy eyes started fading away and she knew Len was good at reading ones eyes. She turned her gaze to the elegant invitation of the concert and was still open to Himai Misa's performance.

Himai Misa's first performance was Fantaisie-Impromptu by Chopin

Her second was Schubert's Serenade.

Her third was Liebesträume No. 3 in A Flat Major by Liszt.

She did another of Liszt's piece, La Campella.

The next performance was a duet with a great violinist, her husband. Seeing Mr. Tsukimori there was a surprise to everyone, spceially to Tsukimori. Well, everyone was aware that he is a very busy person and he would rather spend his time in his office doing office works than being here. They know how workaholic he really is. They found the performance really romantic but Len didn't. He found it preposterous and sardonic.

_Oto-san… why is he here? _The question rang in his thoughts again and again. He was taken aback as well. _Did he know I would be here? Did he do this on purpose? Did he want to show to me that I'm nothing compared to him? _Len was aware how furious his father was when he left the company just to become a teacher.

Himai Misa's final piece was the Ave Maria. It was one of the most exquisite music one could ever play. It touches the entire being of her listener; mind, body, heart and soul. They felt they were transferred into a different place-peaceful, sceneric and full of nature's wonders. It was perfect to be the concert's finale and it was her forte.

As the curtains rolled down, they could still hear Misa's music in their ears. And it would retain in their thoughts forever and till eternity. Len saw everyone simling, talking about the whole event as they went out.

"Tsukimori-kun, are you not going to congratulate your parents?" Kahoko asked as they headed to the exit togethere with the other spectators. He did not speak andcontinued walking, stiff and expressionless.

"Tsukimori-kun, it would be nice if we go back stage and congratulate your parents." She insisted. Well, she also wanted to seee Himai Misa again. She wanted to see her face-to-face once more.

"I have nothing for her." He uttered bleakly.

"Your presence is enough." Kahoko was persistent.

"I don't have anything to say to them." He spoke.

"It's been a very long time since you've seen each other. She misses you, your parents misses you." She said but he did not listen and continued walking on. "Tsukmori-kun, why are you so cold to your parents?"

He halted. He looked her way. His eyes dark with sadness. " You don't know anything! How an you say that?" It took Kaho aback. He was lamenting no doubt. She could see through her eyes the dark nimbus clouds looming within him. She wanted to somfort her soother but he just wouldn't allow her. She wanted to assure him that she was just there for him but he trusted no one. He had set thick barricades around him so at no one could penetrate him and his frozen heart of ice,

"Let's go…" Len uttered, walking ahead of her not wanting to pursue anymore discussions.

_Does he really want to leave without seeing them? Three years… He have not seen them for three years. _She reminisced the day Himai Misa invited her for lunch. The way her eyes sparkled as she spoke about Len, her beloved son and the way her lips curved to form a sweet smile as she reminisced the days when Len was still a young little boy and she could still see him every minute of her life. She could feel how much she missed her son and how much she wanted to take care of him but she just can't.

"Kaho let's go." He uttered swiftly. It sounded like a plea but it was faint and fast, she was afraid that she might just have heard it wrog.

"Hai." She hesitantly followed after him but before they could leave the vicinity, a woman had wrapped her hands around Tsukimori. Her sweet jasmine scent was familiar to Tsukimori. The warm feeling from this person was familiar to him as well. He is aware on who this is. He stopped, but did not look back, he didn't dare.

"What do you want?" He coldly asked. The woman laid her head on his back, trying to listen to his heartbeat and letting their moment last long. Kahoko stood at a side just looking at them, shocked at the sudden entrance.

"I missed you so much, Len-kun!" That sweet voice has flooded his childhood back into his memories. "Is that how you greet your mother after three years of not seeing her?"

"How should I greet you?" He asked.

"I really don't care. I'm glad you came. Please look at me, son, let me look at your hansome face." She spoke so enthusiastically. She was happy to have him there.

"I don't want to." He declined his mother coldly.

"Len, is that how you treat your mother?" His father came out of the backstage, sttrict and stern.

"Kahoko, let's go." Len didn't mind him and unwrapped her mother from around his waist.

"Len-kun, be good to Kaho, okay?" Hiami smiled sweetly. She then turned to Kahoko and uttered. " Kahoko, I sure hope we could for a longer time, but I guess Len-kun would already want to leave now."

"I'm glad I saw you again, Himai-san. I really enjyed the concert, I should have brought flowers for you." Kaho was too formal.

"It's okay. Seeing you at the audience with my Len-kun is already enough. I'm quite happy about it." She uttered with a smile. Well, it was Himai Misa who sent Len two tickets to her concert and she had specifically asked Len to bring Kahoko with him.

"Omedfetou, Himai-san." Len's mother hugged her tightly as a thank you to her congratulations.

"Kajoko!" Len's harsh voice echoed throughout the orchestra, good thing no one was left there except for the four of them. Somehow, Len was jealous on how freely Kaho can express her feelings towards her mother when he himself could not do that easily.

"I better leave now." She ran after him. Well, Lan had been walking far from them since the time he unclasped his mother from him and he was already far from where they stood.

"Tsukimori Len, listen to me…" Len's father halted him and Len did. However, he did not look his way. Seeing his father's face would just more pain to him and he does not want that. "I would not repeat this ever again."

"What is it?" He asked coldy.

"Len, remember that you would always be our son no matter what." He uttered straightly and briefly. Len looked down, his little barricade has betrayed him and someone had penetrated the perils of his frozen heart of ice.

"Kaho, let's go…" His voice was a little faint now.

"Hai." She walked beside him. Len was looking down to avoid anyone's gazes. He didn't want them to see the emotions he'd been holding back since the time he received a hug from his mother but a tear betrayed him, a tear from his eye dropped. And Kahoko saw it. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't.

His parents stood there watching them as they go. Again, they had to part with their son, not knowing when they'll see each other again. It was the saddest music a duet could ever share with each other.

"I'm sorry, I was not able to tell him to come back." Len's father apologized. Misa was crying, her tears wouldn't want to subside. She missed her son so much and yet her emotions just could not reach him. She gave her husband a half-smile.

"I understand. He's tired of being alone." I myslef am tired as well." She uttered. He walked nearer her and wrapped her around his arms, comforting her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ears.

As soon as they had arrived the parking area, Tsukimori looked back. There was no sign of anyone following them. _Mata Ashita, Oka-san, Oto-san… _He uttered in his thoughts.

"Kaho, I don't want to go back to the hotel yet. If you want to, you could go back on your own." He uttered harshly.

"Huh? But don't know what to ride going back to the hotel." Kahoko reminded him that she was a tourist. "Besides, I don't want you to have all the fun, Tsukimori-kun."

He sighed and they hovered their way to the Grand Canal. "are we going to have a gondola ride?" Kaho asked, enthusiastically.

"Just keep quite, Kaho." He hushed her. He was thinking and all he needed that time was silence. Kaho zipped her mouth and adored the infrastractures around them silently. The water was clear and clean. The air there was colder than that of the street. Len got his violin out of its case. Well, he'd been bringing that since the time they stepped into the gondola.

_Is he going to play the violin? _Kahoko felt excited, glad that Len would play a piece before her. But to her surprise, Tsukimori handed her his violin.

"Play it." He ordered.

"Huh?" She was dumbfounded.

"Yunoki-sensei, I think you're a better substitute than Tsukimori-sensei." A student had raised her hand.

"Huh? Doushite? [Why?]" He asked with that signature smile on, that decieving smile he always wore in front of anyone.

"Tsukimori-sensei is scary while you are kind." Someone had seconded.

"Don't say that. We couldn't compare two different beings. Besides, I'm no violin prodigy, I'm a flutist. So I really couldn't be your teacher." Yunoki uttered. But in his thoughts he'd been laughing evilly. The first part of his plan has now been completed. He has captured Kahoko's beloved students. "How about, Hino-san? Do you like her?"

"We do like her but we still think you are better." That sounded good in his ears. Things were going as it has been planned. It was falling right on to his soft gentle palms.

"You know what sensei, why don't you court Hino-sensei before Tsukimori-sensei gets her. I think she's im better hands with you than she is with him." A girl suggested.

"You look good together sensei." The class followed after her. This was what he'd been wanting to hear and as usual he got what he wanted.

Yunoki smiled at them. "Arigatou, mina." He thanked them. The glass grew noisy, chatters were heard from every part of the room. Yunoki kept a smile but within him, he already was pestered. They were getting into his nerves. _Stupid annoying children…_ Mizuumi, one of Kaho's students reamined silent at a corner, observing Yunoki's every move.

_What do you want form Hino-sensei and Tsukimori-sensei, Azuma Yunoki-sensei? _She asked in her thoughts, being able to read the sarcasm in between the lines he'd been telling everyone.

"Play? Me? I couldn't, Tsukimori-kun. I've stopped playing violin long ago." Kahoko declined the offer.

"Play it." He ordered, closing his ears to whatever Kaho has to say.

'I…" She stammered. _What is he thinking? _She uttered in her thoughts.

"Why can't you play it?" He asked her.

"I've lost its meaning." Kahoko uttered briefly. She was surprised, she was able to say it to him when in fact he couldn't tell it to anyone, not even to her sister.

"Then find it again." He ordered.

"I can't?" She declined. This was choking her.

"Why? Is it because of him?" He asked.

"I…" Her tears were starting to fall down now. "I…'" She found no words coming out of her own mouth.

"What am I to you, Kaho?" He asked. The stars twinkled above them and the surroundings were silent. It stung her as it had stung Tsukimori when Yunoki had asked him that question.

"I.. I ..." She was not sure.

"If you find no reason to play the violin, then let me be the reason…" She was surprised, dumbfounded. She did not know how to react and what to say.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. A thousand millions of thank yous to all those who made this story their favorite and for all the reviewers. It means a lot to me. I hope to hear from you guys.**

**Chapter Nine**

**In Cattive Acque**

_What would Kahoko do? Where is this leading? What would Yunoki's next move be? See you in the next chapter, there's lots more in store. :] _


	10. Chapter 9 In Cattive Acque

Chapter Nine

**In Cattive Acque**

**[In deep waters]**

Blue- clear blue water was streaming vehemently from above her. It felt cold as it touched her body that was plunged into the water. It was serene and tranquil, you could only hear the tapping of the water as it touched the ground but then she started choking. She was drowning, making her breathless and weak.

_Is this my time to die now? _She thought. She was waiting for the flashback of her priced memories. _Shouldn't this be the time? _She saw so many movies equally having the same plot as this- suspense and horror movies specifically, but this had its own twist. Yes, she was drowning, drowning in her own bathtub. She could feet the heat around her chest, it was burning with pain.

She closed her eyes and saw the 'oni' mask centimeters away from her face. 'Aah…' water flooded into her.

She gasped, breathless. She found herself lying in her bathtub, bubbles scattered messily everywhere. Her eyes were wide-open, couldn't fathom what really had happened. It all came too fast. _Was that another bad dream? _Well, there was no trace of her burning chest pain. But it all seemed too real. The pain was too real and she could feel aftershocks from that bizarre nightmare.

She then went out of her bathroom and proceeded to change into a cerulean dress which was 2-inches above her knee. She then pony-tailed her hair and applied lip balm. "Whatever that was Kahoko, it's nothing to worry about." She smiled before the mirror as she headed to the school. It's been a week since the day they came back to the Japan and Len had become colder to her. After that night, he has closed his doors again and wouldn't open no matter what.

**[Flashback]**

"Kahoko play the violin for me. If you find no reason why you should play the violin then allow me to be the reason. Let me be the reason, Kahoko." Those lamenting eyes locked her gazes towards him but her thoughts were flying, flying back two years ago when she had played the violin together with her feelings for Azuma, the man she only loved.

"I can't."

"Is it because of him? Is it because of Azuma Yunoki?" The mention of his name brought back pain; it was pricking her heart a million times over.

"Tsukimori-kun, please." She pleaded, her tears flooding. The smile she always wore slowly faded.

"Then tell me what I am to you." He ordered, his tone harsh and cold as that of the ice from the north. She looked down. She could not tell him what he really is. She can't put it into words and she just could not tell him he was her soother, her ice-cold violinist. It is something; she wants to keep to herself.

"You're…"

"Have you thrown your dreams because of that man? You had so many ideas and aspirations before but what have you done to it… I never thought, you would be just like the other girls out there." He halted the gondola boat and anchored it at the side. It was a slap on Kaho's face. _Just what does he mean? What am I to him now? _After that Len did not speak to her. They walked together and ate together but there was a wall separating them. He had isolated himself again and probably he would not open up once more.

Kahoko stared at her violin, broken and shattered. How can she play that broken instrument? A day before they were bound back to Japan, she visited _**Sinfonia.**_

"Ms. Kahoko what had brought you here? Is Mr. Tsukimori with you?" Giuseppe asked as she entered the store.

"No… I came here because I need to ask a favor from you." She informed him with a smile. A sparkle came into Giuseppe's eyes and smiled a broader smile to her.

"What is it?" He asked. Kahoko stood before him bringing a black bag.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Sensei, Ohayou Gaozaimasu!" [Good morning, sensei] It was Mizuumi, one of her students. She had snapped her out of her deep thinking.

"Good Morning!" She greeted with the sweetest smile she could ever give. Mizuumi noticed her deep thinking and though she was still hesitating she said, "Don't be too succumbed in your thoughts, sensei. You might stumble."

"Huh?" She was surprised, not understanding what she really meant. However, Mizuumi just gave her a smile and had left her hanging and unanswered.

She shoved the thought away and went to the faculty. She felt scared and nervous. She does not know what to tell Len when they see each other there. She hoped that he was not there so that she could avoid that awkward feeling again. However, Len was there alone on his desk, as usual. He was too early and that would never change. She stood at the door, hesitating if she should come in. Well, she does not what to say to him or what to do.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tsukimori-kun." [Good Morning] She greeted him, though she's aware that he wouldn't respond to her, not a single word or not even a short glance. He did not affirm he heard her.

He did not want to say anything to her. He did not want those tears back in her eyes because he kept reminding her of her pas. And if he did speak, what will he say? He can't find words coming out. He has lost all his words; it's all been drained. Right now, the best thing he could do was to keep quiet and ensure that she still puts on that smile even if he kept distant. He just have to be sure that she's okay. He kept himself busy, pretending that Kahoko was not there. He was scribbling on his notebook.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm leaving now." She can't take the awkward atmosphere the two of them had created in seven minutes of dead silence. She walked out of the faculty room and went to her class even if it was not time yet.

_We have to live as strangers as though we don't know each other. I can't go letting you cry because of your past… You belong to him… you have to go back to him. _He sighed as he leaned back on his chair. Loneliness kept him company; he was satisfied that way. His eyes stared at the bare white ceiling of the room and slowly he closed them, his thoughts drifting away.

* * *

_I was playing the violin in a concert jut like the ones I had before. I have left this long ago and I do not understand why I was here. I played the __**Ave Maria**__, just like I always do. I had a perfect execution of the techniques and skills but he felt a certain thing lacking. I just can't understand what it is. Everyone gave me sounding applauses, but I heard their whispers and chatters._

"_This boy is the son of Himai-san and Tskumiro-sama, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It is true that he could play the violin very well but he is nothing compared to his parents."_

"_He is but a shadow."_

_Those words pierced me like a sword. I am nothing but a shadow of my parents. I am nothing compared to them. Why can't I step out of that shadow? Why can't I have my own distinction? My own identity and be Len Tsukimori? I wanted to tell them that I'm not merely Himai Misa's son or the heir of the Tsukimori business. I am I. _

_As the curtains closed, I saw a glimpse of my father among the audience. "Why is he here?" I was alarmed. He needed something from me, something important, if not then he wouldn't have been there. Then he was at the backstage._

"_Len…" His strict voice echoed in my thoughts. I looked his way and saw the fury n his eyes but Why? What was that for?_

"_What is it that you want?" I asked him coldly. He didn't answer me; he just kept silent with his fist clenched. "I have no time for this." Then, his fist smashed to my face. It sent me flying to the floor. It hurt a lot._

"_What was that for?" But I got no response from him. He continued looking at me with those golden orbs…_

_And then I heard someone playing the violin. It's __**Giuseppe Verdi's La Traviata and Aida**__. I recognized the violinist right away; I knew who it was. Slowly, everything around me vanished except for that one music that kept me company but nonetheless I was alone. I walk this lonely road that only I knows. I felt company in this dark alley. This is my sanctuary and I would never want any other sanctuaries aside this loneliness._

_But then I stopped, as light flooded the whole place. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth from the sun, felt the breeze swaying around me. I slowly opened my eyes, it was a blur but the color of evergreen was obvious, I was in a vast meadow. And at the middle of the meadow there stood a figure so familiar. She was the one playing the violin. He knew that look, he knew that grace and he knew that smile. She was familiar to him..._

_Kahoko' he mumbled._

_

* * *

_The bell rang, signaling class was going to start in five minutes. It woke Tsukimori up. He looked around and was surprised to find himself in the faculty all alone. However, he could still feel the ambiance of the meadow around him, full of life, warmth and serenity. _That was just a dream… _He told himself, trying to shove away whatever he felt a while ago but it just would not leave so he decided to let it be like that for a while though he knows he would not be able to concentrate in his stood up and headed to the music room.

He opened the door and saw Keisuke, one of his students waiting for him there. He ignored him. He wanted the boy to be the first one to greet. He placed his things on the table and opened his violin case. He was about to practice a piece.

"Sensei…" Keisuke halted him. He did not speak but he looked his way to affirm that he heard him. "Please teach me now." The student begged.

"Why should I?" He challenged him. He saw his persistence, through his eyes and it reminded him of Kahoko and her passion to play the violin.

"I am determined to learn and I know I can play it well." His student had gained confidence to speak to him but actually deep inside Keisuke was the hesitating student, nervous. Len just looked at him, waiting for him to speak once more.

"I… I…" He was hesitating whether he tell Len or not.

"What is your reason?" Len asked. The question stung him and all of a sudden Kaho's crying image flashed in his thoughts. But of course his bleak expression did not convey his thoughts, those sad thoughts.

"I want to play the violin for the person I love…" He uttered.

"Then play." He ordered.

"Huh?" It caught Keisuke off-guard.

"You want to play the violin, right? Then play, don't you get simple instructions?" Tsukimori uttered.

"B-But are you not going to teach me some skills?" Keisuke asked.

"Play the violin. How can I know what you are capable of?" He uttered. Keisuke chose to play Schubert's Ave Maria. It sounded well but not good enough for the virtuoso.

"Wrong. Everything's wrong; your notes, your posture… How did you learn this piece?" Len insulted though he didn't want to make it sound bad.

"Mizuumi taught it to me. He gave me that piece." Keisuke informed. "And I don't really find anything wrong in it, sensei."

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

"Huh?"

"Close it now." Obediently, Keisuke followed, though he really did not get why he had to.

"Play it again. This time think of this as your last performance." He sounded cold and bleak.

"But…"

"Do it!" He grew impatient. Keisuke started playing the piece again while Tsukimori straightened him, his back, his arms. It sounded better than the first time he played it before him. But Len was still not satisfied.

"Listen." He ordered as he started playing that same song. He was so graceful and he had perfected the strokes for it. It left Keisuke dazed.

"Compare your performance and mine." Len ordered.

"Of course yours is better." Keisuke uttered.

"What do you think do you lack?"

"The skills?"

"Practice. That's all you need. Practice." He uttered; it was an order.

"Practice?"

"Do it now." He left him. Then he started playing the violin to perfect the piece. Somehow, everything that Len had asked him to do made sense.

_Arigatou Sensie… _He thanked him in his thoughts.

* * *

That night Len was strolling on the park. He wanted to take some fresh air in. The blue waters reflected the light of the moon and the stars. The wind blew coldly and the nature rustled silently. There were a lot of trees and flowers around. Len walked towards the deep lake. He saw no one else there but him and he loved the company of loneliness. He walked towards the lake and walked on the bridge that connected him to the greener pasture. He got his violin and started playing Chaconne by Vitali, feeling the music more. Then the image of Kahoko flashed in her thoughts.

Kahoko was walking at the shorelines of the lake, thinking deeply on what really was wrong with Tsukimori. His silence means a lot of things. He might be angry, sad… It frustrated her not knowing what he truly wanted to convey in that silence. _Would I be able to play the violin again? _She looked upt the starry sky and then suddenly she heard someone playing the violin.

Len continued playing with his thoughts on Kahoko and her smile, the only thing that kept him happiness.

_A week ago we were there under this same satin midnight sheet. I remembered it so well. I could vividly see those tears and feel her pain. _

"_I can't play the violin" It rang in my thoughts._

Suddenly, there was a splash from the deep waters. "Help!" I heard someone calling. "Please!" He thought he was alone but he wasn't.

He looked around and saw a familiar figure. She was drowning.

"Kahoko…" He saw that red long hair. He had recognized her voice. Adrenaline rushed and he wanted to rush to her. But…

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all my reviewers and to all those who added my story to their favorite list. It means a lot to me, it inspires me to continue with this story even if it takes the whole night writing it. Sorry for the delay, I've been very busy with schoolwork.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Wrapped around his arms**

Kahoko is drowning, what might Len do? Where would this lead? Death? Or would Len start talking to her again? See you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10 Wrapped Around his Arms

**Chapter Ten**

**Wrapped Around His Arms**

Kahoko was drowning. Water started entering her body. She never learned how to swim. She should not have walked at the edge in the first place, knowing that she she's very much careless. She could feel the burning chest pain and consciousness was slipping her, her eyes were slowly closing and she's going to be submerged under the deep blue lake.

_Is this my fatal end? But I saw Tsukimori… Would he save me? I know he's not the person, who'll just leave someone dying, is he? _ She was brought deep down to the lake; she had submitted herself to the waters. However, before she could finally close her eyes a figure splashed into the waters. It painted a smile on her face.

_Tsukimori…_ She thought. The guy hugged her with his right arm, pulling her closer to his chest. He swam ashore, heavily breathing. Saving Kahoko almost caused him his life. His golden hair glistened with the droplets of water raining down through those expensive strands.

"Tsukimori-san, I know you've been there." He announced. Tsukimori who stood there just watching, motionless, was surprised to know that the man was aware of his silent presence. He stepped into the light.

"Leave her." Len ordered.

"Sorry, but I got to her before you did. If you want to have her you should move faster." There was a double meaning in his sentence. Len was aware of that but he kept quite and just glared at him.

"I rescued her, I have the right to borrow her for tonight. Do not worry, Tsukimori-san, whatever I borrow I return it in one piece." He humored as he carried Kahoko, bridal-style towards his BMW, which was parked just outside the park.

Len could not believe himself, but what can he do? The man had responded her he could. _There goes Kahoko again. _He thought and again loneliness ate Tsukimori.

Before driving away the guy did CPR to Kahoko. He was well trained in giving first-aid medications whenever that is and whatever it is. Kahoko was too weak to open her eyes, she felt dizzy and wanted to sleep. But before she could go back to slumber, "Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun." She articulated with her eyes still closed. That took her savior aback but he did not pay much attention to that. For now he was satisfied to have rescued her.

_You are too naïve, Kahoko, thinking that a mine like Tsukimori Len would save you. But I admire such attitude of yours, sweet dreams then. _He planted a kiss on her forehead and placed a pillow below her head. Kahoko was smiling sweetly.

As the sun's warm rays hit Kahoko's face, last night's event flashed back in her thoughts- Len playing a piece, she, slipping into the water and drowning, then Len had saved her. The last image that retained in her thoughts was that of Len, bleak and expressionless. To her surprise, she blushed, not know why she did so.

_He saved me…_ She became more giddy and excited when she heard Claire de Lune in piano. It was not Tsuchuira's style but it surely was familiar to her. She remembered the day when she had visited Len in his mansion. She heard this same style from him. No doubt, it was his. The scent of brewed coffee flooded the room. The same brewed coffee they had shared in their Venice escapade. _Could I be in his house again? Could he have prepared this? _But she shoved it out of her thoughts, not too feel like a feeler. Kahoko turned to her right where the music came form, hoping that she would find Len playing on a Grande piano. That image of him made her smile sweetly. But to her dismay, there stood no piano, instead there was a television. On the T.V. was a 12-year old Len Tsukimori, a cute but bleak boy he was.

_Where is Tsukimori-kun? Is he trying to criticize himself? _Kahoko asked in her thoughts, wondering why he played the CD. He looked her left shoulder but still there was no Len, instead there was a terrace, having only those expensive beautifully furnished Italian furniture. What caught her attention next was the photo frame on the desk table at the bedside. And it showed no Tsukimori.

"So you're already awake." A voice echoed through the room. Kahoko jerked and shifted her gaze away the portrait, he heart was beating fast, scared and nervous. The voice was obviously not Tsukimori's.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice cracked and dried. He smiled sweetly and walked towards her. As soon as he was at her bedside, he knelt with his right knee, the way a true gentleman should do before a lady. He got her right hand and kissed it. She was too shocked to even react.

"I'm Kaji Aoi." He introduced himself.

"Where's Tsukimori-kun?" " She withdrew her hand from his gentle clasp.

"At his mansion, practicing his violin as usual." He uttered.

"Orusai! [Shut Up!]" She snubbed. He smirked at her reaction. He liked that expression of hers.

"By the way, you look good on that pink pajama." He complimented.

_PAJAMA? _She shouted in her thoughts, her right brow raised up. She stood on the floor and looked at herself, indeed she was wearing a pink-laced pajama.

"Huh? You pervert! How dare you!" She was throwing pillows towards him, not listening to what he has to say.

"Chotto Matte… I… I didn't…" He tried holding her hand but as soon as he attempted to touch her, he got a snappy slap from her. It marked a big red spot on his head. It took Kahoko aback, she stopped, and her eyes fixed on him, wide open.

"You should not have dared to touch me." She uttered.

"I just wanted to tell you that I asked my servants to change your clothes because you were soaking wet." It made Kahoko pause, silently thinking about the mistake she has done.

_I guess I was too paranoid… I jumped into conclusions without thinking… Stupid you… _She scolded herself in her thoughts.

"Gome Nasai Aoi-san." She apologized. Kaji smiled.

"Don't worry, I've forgiven you long ago." His sentence bothered her; his expression was disturbing.

"Could I have my clothes now? I need to go home. She asked, her tone a lot kinder than that of earlier.

"Just promise me you'll have breakfast after you get dressed up." He uttered. _Brewed Coffee… _That was what Kahoko thought, remembering the scent that woke her up.

"Brewed Coffee then." She articulated with a smile, that same smile that made Kaji remember an event in the past and that smile that captured Len Tsukimori.

"I insist you pair it with a pancake. I am proud to tell you that our mixture here is very much delicious." That convinced Kahoko. She agreed. After dressing back into her clothes in the comfort room, she joined Kaji who had prepared the breakfast at the terrace. It was a beautiful view and it had a good ambiance. They talked about a lot of things.

_I guess it's just me. _She thought.

"Kahoko, I'll still be seeing you, okay." He was too confident.

"Uh… o... okay." She was not sure. Japan is too big for them to meet again but it is possible.

"Don't worry, we'll still see each other. I'm your savior in the first place." He uttered and that surprised Kahoko. She did not get what he meant and that lead her to remembering about Len.

"No. Len saved me." She defended her friend. "Where is he anyway?"

"Don't expect him to come; he would not. He does not care about you." Kaji looked away.

"Huh? How can you say that? You don't know, Tsukimori-kun!" She was raged with fury, her brows meeting at the center.

"Why? Do you really know him? How could you say that he really cared for you when he left you drowning in the first place?" He uttered. That surprised Kahoko._ How could he say that? _

"No… He saved me." She insisted.

"Kahoko, I'm really sorry to tell you but I have to crush your hopes, the image you've painted in your thoughts are nothing but mere dreams. He was not the person who plunged into the waters to save you." She refused to believe that.

"N… No…" It did not make sense.

"Why would he plunged into that water for you? Do you really think, he'll risk his own life for anyone else aside himself? Tsukimori Len is a foolish self-centered man." He uttered. Things made sense now. She remembered the light she saw from the image that plunged into the waters, it was his golden hair… She hated to admit but Len was not the person who plunged into the waters to save her.

"I'm sorry, Kahoko." He apologized. Without words to say to him, she stormed out of Kaji's mansion. She could not understand what she was feeling and what she was thinking. She had so many inquiries. Things made sense now and questions had aroused. But she could not get any answers to those questions. That made her busy, too succumbed in her thoughts and that made her not to see the blue Volvo approaching, it was honking at her but no matter how loud it was she heard nothing. Kahoko just realized the danger when it was already near. She stood frozen, her nerves would not respond no matter what her brain commanded.

"Aaah…" She shouted, her thoughts flashing Tsukimori's image. A loud screeching sound followed next… Then everything felt silent.

She felt her adrenaline rushing vehemently, her heart beating faster than the way it should be. Her bones had gone weak, but there was someone that had supported her. They were warm hands that felt so familiar around her waist. That sweet honey scent reminded her of him…

"Daijobu ka? [Are you okay]" His voice confirmed it al. She looked up and saw that familiar golden hair. She then rested her head on his chest, feeling safe once again.

"Arigatou, Kaji" She thanked him. Slowly, her tears started dropping from her eyes. It was a sign of mixed emotions: frustration, lament and relief. He hugged her tighter, letting her feel how safe she is and she did. She felt safer than any other day around this stranger's arms…

Prying golden orbs were watching from a building far from where they stood clasped around each other's arms. He smiled grimly at the sight of Kahoko wrapped around another man.

"You are such a hassle, Hino…" He leaned back to his black leather chair, putting away his telescope. "You are mine forever."

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I extend a million thank you to all my reviewers: himeno08, lemon-linen [without you, I would not have seen that mistake, thanks so much], garnet, moonlight nocturne, gizelle-chan, oozyfan97, lindamilanda27. It really means a lot to me. And thank you to all those who added my story into their favorite list. **

**Chapter 11**

**From Afar**

Kaji and Kahoko becomes closer and the more they become closer, Len and Kahoko grows more apart. Who is Kaji? What is he up to? How would Yunoki deal with this?

I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11 From A Far

**Chapter 11**

**From Afar**

He dreamt of a beautiful haven, where all kinds of flower around the globe grew wildly and freely. Its sweet scent traveled through his nostrils evading his senses. The sky was in a perfect shade of blue just like his hair. His cold golden eyes gazed out the far horizon where he spotted a red-haired girl standing so gloriously with her hair dancing with the wind. The white heavenly daffodils that grew on the spot she stood, danced with her. That simple smile was painted on her face, making him want to smile as well but something hindered him. He was incapable of doing so. Then he found himself beside her with his violin clasped on his right hand.

"Tsukimori, why is you face so glum? Could you not see how beautiful the day is?" Kahoko looked his way, her happiness was undeniably unending. He got the violin out. _Maybe this was its use? _He thought and started playing **Antonio Vivaldi's Four Seasons**. The flowers, the wind and the soft rustling of the trees blended with his music perfectly. It made the whole scenario perfectly picturesque. It was far more beautiful than any man could dream of.

_What is it this time? _

_Why is my heart beating faster and louder than the way it usually does? _

_Why could I feel electricity flowing through the gap that stood between us? _

_Why do I feel this way when I'm near her? _

_Speak to me, Kahoko. Please tell me. _

_Could you hear the thudding of my heart? _

_Could you see the flush around my cheeks? _

_Kahoko, please… I need answers to all these._

Len was frustrated. He wanted answers but he could not get them. He had been shouting his questions inside his head but could not voice it out. Then the piece came to an end. He stopped. There was a pregnant pause. Kahoko looked his way, her innocent golden eyes locking his stern golden orbs.

"Why did you sop, Tsukimori-kun?" She asked.

"The piece has ended." He uttered briefly.

"You could start another song, right? How about Beethoven's Moonlight sonata?" She suggested. Len did not speak. He does not know why but he could not decline Kahoko's request. Without any word, he played the piece.

As always, he did justice to the composer's work. Well, he was a virtuoso. _I'll let her play the violin… _He thought. But as he was about to enter the climax, Kahoko was snatched away from him. It happened fast and the kidnapper passed like a blur. He stopped playing and threw his violin to the ground. His precious treasure was crashing down the hill, broken and shattered. And Kahoko was now at the other side. The two most important things in his life is gone. He could not do anything but sight. Her abductor had a blazing yellow hair, but then he vanished. Kahoko was now left alone and then a man he detests so much appeared at her side. He knew that deceiving aura.

Then his eyes saw what he did not want to see. The red-haired woman was wrapped around a man's arms. It was a man he detests so much. All he could do was watch him hug her tightly. He could not do anything for Kahoko was not his and would never be his.

"She is mine, Tsukimori Len. She is mine." That horrible voice whispered to his ears.

_**Riing…**_ It was 3:30 am. Tsukimori sat on his bed and gazed to the unending dark azure while the cold mist wrapped around him. It was chilly but Len did not care, he has been prone to it.

'_It was a dream…'_ He thought calmly as he went to his bathroom to take a bath. That beautiful paradise was nothing but a creation of his mind.

He stopped before the mirror and looked at himself. An expressionless blue-haired man stared back at him. It was a reflection, he almost did not recognize. He stared at it, studying every detail on his face. Everything was flawless, except for the fact that he looks stern and scary._ Am I really like this? _He touched his reflection on the mirror. He sighed, frustrated. He can't even paint a simple smile.

'What is a smile?' He thought to himself. He could not understand why he can't do such simple act of happiness and why others could do it so freely. He searched for the answers but he just could not. The virtuoso helplessly placed a finger on both ends of his lips and curved it upward, but it was the ugliest smile one could ever give. It has marred the perfection of his face.

'She is mine. ' A voice rang in his thoughts. It was that same voice that took Kahoko from him two years ago. He sank into his bathtub, lukewarm water streaming from his tap. Then he succumbed into that loneliness that kept him secure.

After drinking her morning tea, she went out to the yard to check her mail. Something unfamiliar struck her. Among the familiar long white envelopes that contained her bills, there was an elegant carnation pink envelope sealed with a hot pink ribbon. Her name was scripted in perfect curves. She checked the sender whose name was placed on the upper left corner of the envelope. She let go of it right away as though she had accidentally placed her hand on a hot surface. Her eyes were bulged open. She picked it up, hesitantly. _What is it this time? _ She asked herself.

She opened the envelope, her heart pounding fast. She could feel her sweat dropping even if the cold breeze was perfectly dancing around her. It was an invitation from Miyabi, Yunoki's little sister. Yunoki and she might have been separated for two years but their had been constant communication between Miyabi and Kahoko through chats or texts. _Now I remember, it's going to be Miyabi's birthday next week… would I go? But this is another Yunoki party. If I go then I'm exposing myself to him… _She thought. If she goes, she does not even know what to give her. She has everything a girl would want, fame, fortune and power. If she goes, she does not know what she shall wear. She is no princess who owns a lot of gowns and she does not have any fairy godmother that could give her one. She sighed.

Then her phone rang. It was Kaji. The atmosphere suddenly changed. He put a smile on her face once more.

"Could we go out today? Usual place?" Kaji asked from the other line.

"I have to see my sister today." She uttered.

"Well, tomorrow?" He uttered.

"You are quite insistent." She uttered in a tone of banter.

"Are you pestered?" He asked.

"Not quite. I'll try to see, okay. I could not give you an answer to that yet." She uttered with a soft giggle.

"See you when I could see you then." He was obviously disappointed. But Kahoko had been used to it, ever since they started dating. It's been three weeks now.

Kahoko did not notice Len, outside her gate, watching from a far. That was all he could do. From his dreams to reality, there had been a barricade between the two of them. Whatever precious moments they had shared together was nothing but a dream that came in a blur that no one would even remember the obvious details.

"I could only watch you smile from a far and never would I be the one to paint that precious treasure on your face." He uttered to himself as he turned his back away from her. Things were clear to Tsukimori now, even if he walks a thousand steps never would he be able to reach her for she keeps going farther and farther away from her. She was snatched away from him because he never hold on to her.

Kahoko was dressed in a long white skirt and a pink blouse. Her hair was kept with a pink ribbon. She was simple and yet very stunning. She was heading to see her sister now. As she passed by the city park, she saw a familiar pink convertible. She knew it too well, to get mistaken. It was Miyabi's, no doubt. She saw her but to her surprise someone was with her. It was a man she knew well too. From the shade of his hair down to his stiff posture, it really was him.

_Why? Why is he with her? _She asked and without any reason, she felt her heart pricked. Something did hurt deep within her chest. She wanted to walk on but her feet were glued on the ground. From a far, she could see them clearly.

"Onegai Tsukimori-kun." She pleaded.

**This has been Chapter 11 and I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for any inconvenience. To all those who reviewed, thank you so much. It means a lot to me. Keep those reviews flooding. And thank you to all those who added my story to their favorite list… I give you a thousand hugs and kisses. See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12 Blue Dress

**Chapter 12**

**Blue Dress**

It was a beautiful day blessed with a very fine weather. "It seems like you've been asking me out more lately, Kaji-kun." Kahoko uttered as she scooped a portion of her chocolate sundae.

"Don't you like it? Or have I been disturbing you?" Kaji scooped a part of his own banana split.

"Actually, I somehow like it. You see, it's really boring to live alone in my house. And I do need to have a little diversion." Kahoko innocently answered.

"Do you want me to live with you instead?" Kaji smiled slyly. It took Kahoko aback, red hot flushes formed around her cheeks.

"Orusai![Shut up!]You are not even my boyfriend." She uttered

"I'll be your boyfriend then." Kaji cupped Kahoko's chin and moved their faces closer.

"I-It's not that e-easy...I did not uhm..." She stammered, turning really red. She wanted to move away and look elsewhere but she can't. She felt frozen dead.

"You're fumbling..." He teased her. "You like me, don't you?" He let go off her and sat back to his seat, still laughing.

"No! Why would I?" She sounded really defensive. She looked down, avoiding his eyes. Then she started eating her ice cream faster. Kaji continued to laugh. "Stop is, okay!" Kaho protested, feeling the hot flushes forming around her cheeks.

"You really look cute Kahoko." Kaji uttered.

"Stop that!" Kaho ordered

"Let's change the topic then." Kaji uttered. "So are you free this weekend? Saturday?"

"You are asking me out again?" Kaho found her courage once more, her face turning back to its usual color.

"Sort of but not the usual."Kaji said, eating his banana-split slowly.

"What is it?" She was curious but a part of her knew what it mught just be. She couldn't understand why but her heart if fluctuating wildly and she had a bad feeling about this.

"A party, Yunoki Miyabi's" She knew it! She just had to hear it loud and clear. _Why would I have to deal with this problem again? One bad experience is enough for a wise woman. _She said.

"Would you go as my date?" Kaji's words caught her ungaurded. And like a rushing flood from a treeless mountain; the feelings, emotions and memories on the last party slithered back into her head.

_**You are mine, Kaho...**_His voice echoed in her thoughts.

"Kahoko, Daijobu ka? [Are you okay?]" Kaji asked, worried about Kaho's dazed expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah.. I mean, I'm okay. It's nothing, I just remembered something." Kahoko wore a timid smile.

"So are you free this Saturday?" Kaji asked again.

"Well..." She is not sure at all. She did not want to offend Kaji but she did not feel like going. Kaji patiently waited for an answer.

"Miyabi, which ring would best fir her: the diamond, the sapphire or the ruby?" Azuma presented three expensive boxes before his sister. She carefully looked at each gem, adoring them.

"The ruby." She suggested enthusiastically.

"I'll take the diamond then, the ruby's style is too common." Azuma uttered, not minding his sister's choice.

"Why do you have to ask me when you would pick your choice instead?" Miyabi pouted childishly.

"I was just asking. Go back to what you've been doing then and thank you for your suggestion." He uttered with a smile.

"Is Tukimori-san coming?" She asked, changing the topic. "Will he play for me?" She was more excited about this topic than what Azuma had asked a while ago.

"I have no idea. If he shows up today, then he's coming." Yunoki uttered. Then the door opened, revealing their buttler and a visitor with blue hair was following him.

"When you speak of the devil, the devil comes." Yunoki grinned evilly. He looked at the great violin virtuoso in his teacher's uniform. Their eyes met with hidden fury.

"Tsukimori-san, I'm glad you came!" Miyabi greeted giddily, trying to ease the tension between the two guys.

"I'm not here to listen to your long and senseless speech, I came here to follow the orders o the school and grant a request." He coldly said as he passed by Azuma, who was standing tall and upright. Azuma looked at him straight, trying to provke him. Howeve, Len was as cold and as stoic as ever, not a single eyelashes showed he was provoked though deep inside he was boiling hot.

"Tsukimori-san, shall we?" Miyabi broke the tension. She led him to another hall, away from Azuma.

The Yunoki mansion was filled with most elite people of society, the most cunning business owners there ever was in the city and the richest of all. Miyabi do not even recognize some of them and for all she knows they were Azuma's business partners and possible business clients. She wore a sweet smile before all the people. She was in her favorite apple-green gown, jewelled with her dazzling emerald set and paired with a glittery emerald high-heel. She was a princess.

She has a 15-layered cake that was formed like a mountain with a big castle at the very top. It also had mini-people that were edible. She aslo had a chocolate fountain which came straight from Switzerland.

The grandious orchestra from Rome, who had been playing since the beginning of the party suddenly stopped. The crowd stopped their chatters wondering what was wrong. Amidst the silence, the first key of Don Giovanni by Wolfgang Mozart was played. On the statge was the cold-hearted virtouso, Tsukimori Len in his expensive white tuxedo.

The car had just parked and Kahoko had just ascended into the stairs of the mansion with Kaji. She was elegantly dressed in a dark blue gown with cerulean laces and paired with Cinderella's glass slippers. Kaji held her hand and looked through her eyes. He saw worry.

"You are too beautiful to be anxious and shaky." He whispered to her ears. Kahoko half-smiled and slghtly nodded, hoping that this would cover the obvious worry.

As the music arrived to its finale, Kahoko met the eyes of her cold-hearted violinist. She was surprised to see him there and her gazes would not let go of his.

Len looked at her from head to toe; he could not believe what he was seeing right now. It seemed as though, the world revolved around the two of them only. Kahoko grew closer and closer to him as though she was just an inch away and that his arms would be able to reach her. But then, the crowd applused, bringing them back to reality. She was far from his reach.

"I did not know Len would be here." Kaji whispered inot Kahoko's ears, hoping that he sounded innocent enough. She just nodded still looking at Len.

Len then closed his eyes to get rid of her image but it was no use. Her images had conqueered his thoughts as well. Her innocent face flooded his mind. They were as vivid and as beautiful as the real one. He ignored it and started playing 'Fantasia' softly for Azuma had some schemes again. An announce he would want to make with a background music playing.

"Everyone, I am grateful for your presence tonight..." Azuma was wearing his signature smile up on stage again, decieving everyone.

"_**Tsukimori..."**_ She uttered to herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Yunoki continued, getting the ample attention he needed.

_Why are you here, Kaho?_ Len thought.

"I am pleased to introduce to you, the woman I have been loving all my life and the woman I am marrying, Hino Kahoko." At the mention of Kaho's name, Kaji, Tsukimori and Kaho looked his way.

_Is this why you're here? Is this the reason? When?How?Why? _The announcement confused the poor virtouso. He could not understand anything at all.

Kahoko was brought up to the stage and she still could not comprehend things. It came too fast. Yunoki knelt on one foot before Kahoko wtih a diamond ring presented to her. She did not know what to do. She did not know what to feel. She stood there, eyes wide-open.

"Will you marry me, Hino Kahoko?" It simply looked like a typical wedding proposal.

**Honto Ni Gome Nasai Everyone. I know you've been waiting for the next chapter. I'm so sorry but I hope you enjoyed. Please do review and for those who reviewed and made this as their favorite thank you. Continue supporting me, mina-san. I hope to hear from you. **

**I wonder what would happen to Len now? Should Kaho accept Azuma's proposal? Or should she decline it? What happens to Kaji? Many more intriguing scenes with the upcoming chapters. **


	14. Chapter 13 In fen dei coti

Chapter 13

In fin dei conti

[When all is said and done]

Len made the final strokes on his violin and made the last few notes of the piece grandiose but no one dared to clap. They were all too focused on Kahoko and Yunoki. Others were formulating the possible rumors they could create out of this. And others simply adored what they thought as the cutest couple.

Len stared at them, moving away from the crowd and still not believing what he is seein. He did not realize he had walked his way to the dark secluded balcony.

"I…" Kahoko was shaking. She knows she was not going to say yes to Azuma's offer, they're long over and besides she did not want to get tied up with a man who would not even spare a minute for his girl. That's the reason why she broke up with Azuma, remember. However, her tongue ran dry and all the words in the world had drained out of her head. It felt as though her tongue did not want her to say 'No'

Yunoki was kneeling down before her, wearing his signature smile. "I.."

The orchestra played once more; grandiosely and majestically. It was Peter Llyich Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite. People gossiped with each other. People spoke falsely about Kahoko, not even knowing her.

"Kaji-san, are you not congratulating us?" Yunoki smirked with his right hand around Kahoko's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Kaho was unable to say a word. She was signaling Kaji to help her but not one of her signs got to him or he just refused to see them.

"Congratulations then." He was sounding uninterested; well he really did not care. He was bored. "I'm leaving now. Yunoki-san, Hino-san, please do extend my greetings to Miyabi-san."

"Sure." Yunoki wore his deceiving smile. Kaji was about to leave when Kaho halted him, holding his right wrist.

"I thought I came here as your date, why would you leave me?" She desperately needed to escape and the only escape she saw was Kaji.

"I'm not your date anymore. I have no claim over you. Jane." Kaji uttered, crushing Kaho's hopes.

"Mata Ashita, Kaji-san." Yunoki uttered with an arrogant look. Then people swarmed around them. Others were curios and others simply congratulated them. Y He stole the spotlight once more.

Tsukimori stood at the balcony, looking out the dark and lonely sky. His mind reminisced the scene just a few moments ago.

[Flashback]

"Kahoko, will you marry me?" Yunoki asked.

Kahoko was not able to answer him. Just before the words came out of her mouth, Yunoki had placed the diamond ring on her ring finger. He kissed her right hand in the gentlest way he could and stood up.

Everyone clapped as though they had just seen a happily ever after just like those fairy tales they once watched. They did not even care if Kahoko said yes or no, for all they knew the ring has been placed and that they're engaged. The couple moved down from the stage. And Before they could approach Len, he walked away.

[End Of Flashback]

"God! What did I get myself into this time?" Kahoko told herself aloud as she stepped out of the hall and into the dark balcony. She sighed, thinking that she was alone.

Then she felt cold gazes beside her. Slowly, she looked to her right and there she saw…

"Tsu-Tsukimori-san… I… I didn't notice you were here. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I better leave." But Len held her wrist.

"Stay." He ordered, his eyes fixed on Kahoko.

"W-well, I honestly need to be away those people for a while… I think I could use some company." She did not understand but she felt comfortable telling that to Len. However, she still felt a little gawky.

There was a long awkward silence, but Kahoko felt a lot better here. Being beside Tsukimori was a lot better than being amidst a mob of judgmental people.

She would secretly glimpse at Tsukimori; his golden eyes that were so expressionless, his thin red lips, his fair complexion and that sky blue hair adding zest to his handsome stoic face.

_If only…_ But her thoughts were halted in mid-sentence. Tsukimori had turned her way and she had to quickly look away, feeling all flushed. _Good thing, it was dark or else he would have noticed I was blushing._

"Are you really marrying him?" Len suddenly spoke. His question took her aback. She did not expect that, specially not from him. I mean why would Tsukimori even care about her.

Before Kaho could peak, a third person joined them. "Are you not congratulating us, Tsukimori-san? Or you've already congratulated my FIANCE." It was Azuma and the emphasis on the word fiancé did not please Len at all. Len did not say a thing, instead he walked away from Yunoki, leaving the party right away.

As Len passed by Azuma, Azuma said, "Azuma Yunoki gets what Azuma Yunoki wants." Len remained expressionless but deep within him he was pestered.

The next day, Yunoki's proposal to Kahoko was the headlines of internet news and newspapers all over the globe. Now it is known that the simple school teacher, Hino Kahoko is Azuma Yunoki's fiancé.

The school also heard of it and they congratulated her. Some teachers would even tease her by calling Hino as "Mrs. Yunoki." She could not deny it for everything has been said and done. Yunoki left her with no escape. The announcement of the participants of their school's annual school concours then followed.

"What is this? Has he gone insane again?" An old woman furiously read a newspaper as she drank her morning coffee. She slumped herself into her office chair in Paris, furious. "I'm going back to Japan!" Blazing fury was reflected on her eyes as she threw the newspaper on the marble floor.

**Thanks for reading Mina-san, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for those heartwarming reviews from anime architect, cat stop and. And I also thank those who added my story in their favorite lists and alert lists. I'll try ny best to update soon. I hope I could hear more from you guys. Reviews are highly appreciated. Please Review….**

**OOhh No! What would happen to Kahoko now? Will there still be a Len and Kahoko in the future? And who is this old lady? More surprises on the next chapter. See you there, mina-san**


	15. Chapter 14 Allo Spuntar Del Giorno

**Chapter 14**

**Allo Spuntar Del Giorno [At Daybreak]**

The concours would be held in three rounds with three themes. The participants would be given one week to prepare for their performance and would be judged by chosen people. The organizers chosen by the school were Hino Kahoko and Tsukimori Len. And the participants were carefully selected by the school administration and they've come down to four:

Nakashi Mizuumi, violin

Yukushi Keisuke, violin

Takenaga, Rai, flute

Haji Nanako, cello

Before the concours would start, the school takes the organizers and the participants to a beach trip. "Hino-sensei, why are you so silent?" Mizuumi and Nanako asked, noticing Kaho had not yet spoken any word since the start of the trip.

"I'm just thinking of something…"

"I bet Hino-sensei's thinking of Yunoki-sensei." Nanako teased. Well, everyone was aware of Kahoko's engagement with Yunoki and no one is an exemption.

"You're missing him, aren't you sensei?" Keisuke seconded.

"Oh really?" Kahoko smiled, trying to erase the question that has been bothering her ever since that night at the Yunoki mansion. _Are you really marrying him?_ Len's voice echoed in her thoughts. She looked his way. Len was sleeping at the front seat, handsome as he had always been.

"Sensei, tell us how Yunoki-sensei became your boyfriend. I mean, you never told us you had one." Nanako insisted. Kahoko just smiled.

Len could hear them pretty clearly. He was not sleeping after all. Well, how could he when the passengers were all noisy? As he closed his eyes, his mind was evaded by the images of Kahoko. She was standing in front of him in her blue dress, wearing that sweet smile. Then it was tainted, two strong golden eyes preyed on her.

_Kahoko is mine… _It claimed.

"Tsukimori-san, we've arrived." The driver informed as he opened the door of the van, letting the other passengers out.

Len opened his eyes, the bright sun rays flowed straight to him. He took a deep breath and smelled the saltiness of the air with barbeque grills. _This is the beach indeed._

"Sugoi! [Wow!]" Nanako and Mizuumi chorused.

"Kakui! [Cool]" Rai and Keisuke exclaimed.

"Subarashii! [Wonderful!]" Kahoko's eyes were smiling. She was hopeful that even for a moment here, she'll forget the wedding event that she did not want to happen.

_Kahoko, are you really okay? _It was all he could do, watch her from afar.

The door in Yunoki's office opened silently as Azuma read, signed and approved documents and reports. " Cam, please don't disturb me with just anything… I have to finish something." He ordered, thinking it was his secretary. He did not even dare take his eyes off his paper works.

"I'm not here to just give you a coffee, sir." He recognized it and immediately looked up to affirm hi intuition. He smiled deceivingly.

"Why are you here, Kaji-san?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Indeed… A word of gratitude you want? I already paid you, didn't I?" There was that certain mockery in his tone but his visitor did not say a thing. His visitor placed a check on his table and said, "I'm returning it. Our company does not need your money. I just wanted Tsukimori Len to suffer and not toy with Kahoko."

"Really? How noble but it still won't hide the fact that you've used her for your selfishness, Kaji-san." Yunoki uttered.

"I'm getting her back." Kaji declared. Yunoki laughed deviously and uttered, "Getting her back? Was she ever yours Kaji?"

"Kahoko's not yours either."

"Whose is she then? Besides, what if she learned about our little game?" Yunoki smiled.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm just stating possibilities. Or maybe, you would want Kahoko to live in a world of deception? Now, if you would mind, the door is open." Kaji flashed a fierce look towards the smiling Yunoki.

"By the way… No one could get Kahoko except Yunoki." Kaji slammed the door. Yunoki won the game, well he always does.

"Hino-sensei, you look hot." Mizuumi complimented. Kaho blushed.

"Sexy." Nanako seconded.

"Gorgeous." The two chorused, making her blush all the more.

"Arigatou…[Thank you]" Kahoko thanked her students as she joined them in the living room of their cabin, wearing a white two piece.

"Sensei, wear this." Nanako placed a big sunglass on Kahoko.

"Now we can go out and have fun!" Mizuumi excitedly said as they dragged Kahoko outside.

In the boy's cabin…

"Tsukimori-sensei… Uhm… Well, could… Are you… not coming with us?" Keisuke stammered.

"No." Tsukimori briefly answered, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Could we go now, sensei?" The two asked permission.

"Fine. Just be sure you're not going to give me headaches." He coldly uttered.

"Hai." They chorused and joined the girls on the shore, bringing their surf boards.

For lunch, they were grilling outside the cabin. "Is Tsukimori-sensei not coming down?" Nanako asked. The two boys looked at each other and then shrugged, not really sure what to say.

"You continue grilling here. I'll call him." Kahoko volunteered. She knocked at the door three times but no one answered her. She found it open. "Tsukimori-san…" She called as she entered. No one answered, the cabin seemed abandoned. She called a second time, still silence was the answer. She decided to go out when…

"What do you want?" Len appeared before her. It surprised her.

"Uhm…" She stuttered. "Uhm…"

"What is it?" Len asked coldly.

"We're eating lunch already." She quickly went for the door as soon as she finished the sentence, not even asking Tsukimori, if he would eat with them or not. And as soon as she was out, hot flush formed around her cheeks.

_He's so hot…_ She thought, as an image of Len half-naked came to her mind.

"Hino-sensei, is Tsukimori-sensei coming down?" The students called from below.

"Uhm…" She did not ask him. But then the door opened. Tsukimori stood behind her, now wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. "Are you not going down yet, Kaho?" He asked as he walked pass Kaho to go down.

"Yeah, I'm coming." And they ate their lunch. In the afternoon, Len joined them at the seashore. HE sat down under an umbrella, reading a book while the others played beach volleyball under the heat of the sun with Kahoko as the referee.

_She seems happy, but is that really what she feels? Is she not wearing a mask? Is she really okay? _He thought as he stole glances from under his book.

Kahoko was doing the same thing as well. _When would that ice wrapping around him melt? When would his expressionless stoic eyes turn into an expressive glance that will tell us a thousand of emotions we never saw on his face? If only…_

BOOGHSH! The ball hit her head, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Gome Nasai, Sensei." Keisuke and Rai apologized.

"Sensei, Daijobu ka [are you okay]?" The two girls chorused, worriedly. Touching her head, she smiled and said she was okay. Len went back to reading his book.

They had a fancy dinner at one of the restaurants there and after a little chit chat , they went to their respective cabins to sleep.

**Kahoko's dream…**

She was wearing a long white bridal gown as she walked down that long red carpeted aisle. But she suddenly started running. She was running away from something she could not see. She was running away from something she did not recognize. She was running away and yet she does not know why. For all she knew, the abnormal pounding of her heart, that sense of fear and danger she felt made her run faster. She saw a big chateau in the middle of a forest, those that she always sees on the television. She opened the rusty gates when she heard a loud gunshot, making her rattle. She ran into the house and the end of the stairs stood an old woman, looking fierce and angry.

"You don't belong here!" She was slapped. PGGSH!

**[End of Kaho's dream]**

Kahoko was gasping when she opened her eyes. It was at daybreak, 3:00 am probably. She decided to go out of the cabin since she was not able to go back to her slumber. Cold breeze met Kahoko as she went to shore. And to her surprise somebody else was there. It was Tsukimori all alone under the midnight azure. As she came nearer, she realized he was playing Camille Sansong's Swan. Hearing the notes produced by his violin, she felt like floating, dancing, and ascending up the heavens like an angel. Then it ended.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"You have not even seen me, how did you know it was me?" Kahoko asked.

"You don't have to see to know who or what it really is." Tsukimori uttered as he sat on the sand.

"May I join you?" Kahoko asked. He just nodded coldly, not looking at her. His eyes were fixed at the dark horizon, the vast sea and the unending heavens. Tsukimori glanced at his watch and Kahoko presumed he had something else to do.

"Hino-san, have you ever seen a sunrise?" Tsukimori asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"Plenty of times." She answered giddily, wondering why he asked. "Why ask, Tsukimori-san?" He did not say a thing so she dropped the subject.

"This would be my first time to see one." He shared. Kahoko looked at him and he looked at her as well. Their eyes met, bringing back the memories they've shared in the past and hoping that there would be more memories to share in the future. Kahoko smiled. _He's still my cold-hearted violinist after all…_

_That smile might not be mine, but for as long as it remains painted on her face, I would be…. _Tsukimori thought.

"Tsukimori-san, look! There's the sunrise." This was the first sunrise they shared.

_The daybreak I've never seen before, I know share with someone I care for… The crossroad that brings back the past and would bring the hope of tomorrow… I would forever remember it… what's wrong with me? Is this really me? It's unusual I think of something like this but I guess I like it… _Tsukimori thought.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. To all the reviewers, thank you so much. Please do keep those reviews coming. It is really appreciated**** To all those who added this to their favorite list and alert list, thank you so much. See you in the next chapter everyone. **

**So would Len's ice finally break? Will Kahoko and Len realize something they never realized? What will Yunoki do? How do you think of Kaji here? More surprises in store in the upcoming chapters**


	16. Chapter 15 Rebirth

**Chapter 15**

**Rebirth**

_Music should not stop because of break-ups. It should not stop because one of the strings of your violin was broken or because they told you you're not good at it. It should not stop even if the very last person in your audience left you unfinished. Music is not all about them, it's all about you. It flares from the fire deep within. Have you forgotten? You taught me that when we were still in high school. _His voice echoed in Kahoko's thoughts, his golden orbs lingering around her and the memories of his coarse touch on her shoulders sent chills in her, they were shivers of guilt and melancholy.

"Did I?" She thought aloud, staring at the blue horizon connecting her with the man she never understood, but still the same man that would always help her up when she stumbles. The blue azure reminded her of his electric blue hair. She sighed, the thought of him made her laugh.

Len was seating at his balcony, gazing at the blue sky as he sipped his morning tea. "Kahoko…" Her name escaped his lips. He sighed, knowing that she would never hear him. He knew that she would never be near him and that she has already been chained by Azuma Yunoki.

_What is this feeling? Why are things so uncontrollable now? Why am I so disoriented? And why does her face keep popping out of my mind? Have I gone mad? Have I gone crazy? Or is this that stupid feeling that makes things complicated? But that can't be… It's all too hopeless. She's to be married to another man, somebody else owns her _Len uttered in his thoughts as the cold breeze brushed by him.

Kahoko opened her locked closet, revealing her precious treasure. It was the treasure she tried to bury and forget two years ago, together with her fragmented heart. It was the same treasure that fills her empty life with joy. She broke it but somehow, somewhere it was fixed.

**[Flashback]**

The afternoon before Len and Kahoko went back to Japan a few months ago, Kahoko went to visit Mr. Giuseppe, the owner of the music shop.

"Mr. Giuseppe, may I ask you to do something for me?" Kahoko asked.

"What is it?" Mr. Giuseppe beamed a warm smile.

"Could you fix my violin?" She opened the case she was holding since the time she entered. Mr. Giuseppe was shocked, taken aback and unsure if he could really fix it.

"My dear, this is impossible, it's all broken." Giuseppe uttered.

"Please, I'll pay you any amount. Tsukimori-kun had told me how good you are and I believe that." Kahoko plead.

"I'll just give you another violin, a better one. You see dear, this is an overstatement to my skills plus you have to leave tomorrow, right?" Mr. Giuseppe ssaid.

"Please…" Kahoko's eyes moved him with pity. He sighed.

"Fine. But you see, Ms. Kahoko I may be able to fix its exterior parts but I could never guarantee that this could still be played the way it was played before." Kahoko's eyes glistened with hope and joy upon hearing this good news. She hugged the old man giddily as a simple form of gratitude, her eyes were teary with overflowing mirth.

"Thank you so much!" She uttered.

"But I'm going to send it to you in Japan after three weeks, would that be okay?"

"Yes sir" Kahoko saluted and went back to the hotel, excited.

And After three weeks…

Her awaited package finally arrived. It was her broken violin all fixed and a new one, with that was a card.

_**To Miss Hino Kahoko:**_

_**Because of your persistence and ever joyful aura, I'm giving you this neew violin. I tried to play your old one but sadly, its tune couldn't be fixed anymore. I hope you'll enjoy my gift. Extend my greeting to the virtuoso.**_

_**-Mr. Giuseppe-**_

"Thank you so much." She uttered. **[End of Flashback]**

_Since the day Mr. Giuseppe had sent this to me, I never used it. _She thought to herself as she played her fingers on the strings of her untouched violin. [The new violin Mr. Giuseppe gave her]

She got the fiddle and the violin, shaking. Her heart was pounding fast and loud. _What if music has forgotten about me? What if… _But even with the hesitation she started playing the AVE MARIA.

As soon as she started, Tsukimori played the same piece too. They had a duet, thought they were unaware of it. Kahoko's music was way different compared to Tsukimori's. Tsukimori's Ave Maria sounded elegant, class and beautiful. It was a true work of music masterpiece. Well, he's a virtuoso. Kahoko's on the other hadn sounded like a beginner's with lots of mistakes and mistunes but still with a flavor of persistence and beauty.

As she played she felt rejuvenated. She felt as though she was born a second time around with swarming joy and happiness. She instantly felt the connection between her and her new violin. Yes, she missed this, those days when she felt so free. She was so happy that the familiar sensation came back. She regretted the day she even thought of forgetting about this.

_If only you heard me, what would you say? I'm I rightful to become a violinist again? _She asked in her thoughts as she ended the piece.

_If only you knew that my music is for you, would you play your music for me too? _Len asked himself as he put down his violin.

**Xxxxx**

Kahoko is happy, no doubt. Finally, this day did come. This started a new life for her. It's her rebirth.

The violinist was unaware that below her balcony was a golden-haired knight, looking at her and was listening to her piece. A broad smile was painted across his face. "I'll never allow him to own you, Hino Kahoko." He whispered quietly to himself.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. For those who had reviewed, thank you. Cat Stop, thank you for all the comments you've given. Mina-san, I hope to hear more from you**** See you in the next chapter and please do keep comments flooding. They are highly appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 16 The Arrival of the lioness

**Author's note: Thank you for all the comments and reviews you've given so far. I hope to hear more reviews from you. **

**Chapter 16**

**The Arrival of the Lioness**

That night Kahoko ate her dinner with a smile on her face, still feeling the tingling sensation she had while she played the violin. Though she was alone and the house was so quiet, she never felt lonely and she did not even think of her problems. For all she knew, she was happy to be able to play again.

"Honto Ni Arigatou." She thought aloud as she took a bite of her buttered chicken. The image that was flashed in her thoughts was that of her cold hearted violinist, who once again helped her up. Then there came a knock on the door.

"Where is Azuma?" An angry lady marched into the Yunoki manor, her aura authorative, strict and scary. "Where is he?"

"Welcome home!" The servants bowed down, respecting their mistress.

"I'm asking for my grandson! Where is he?" She was raged.

"Grandma, why are you here?" Miyabi ran to her grandmother, surprised.

"Is that the proper way of greeting your grandmother?" She scolded her, crossing her arms and raising her right brow.

"I'm sorry, grandma." She bowed down right away as a sign of respect. "Welcome back!" She stood straight and gave the old woman a hug and a kiss.

"Now, where's your brother?" She asked Miyabi.

"Onii-sama has not come home from the office." Miyabi informed, unsure of the whereabouts of his brother.

"I'll just be at the library, tell me when he comes." The old woman ordered as she walked towards her library.

"Hai, oba-sama!" She obediently uttered.

"Kaji-san, what brought you here?" Kahoko giddily opened the door for him as she beamed a welcoming smile. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"I was scared…" He informed, looking at the floor, avoiding her golden eyes. He was too embarrassed with what he did the other night.

"Why should you be?" She asked.

"You're not angry? Upset? Or what?" He uttered, smiling sheepishly.

"Not at all… but I was disappointed… However, let's not mind that now. Would you care to come in?" Kahoko was shocked.

"Never mind… I just came here to say goodbye." He said.

"What? Why? What for?" Kahoko was shocked.

"I'm glad that I've met you even if our meeting was planned. I'm sorry to have used you…" Kahoko was confused; she did not get what he's saying.

"I do not get you." She uttered.

"I set you up; being thrown into the water and I saving you was all part of the plan. Even Len's existence there was no coincidence." He explained. "I used you to get back at Len and to save my company. I also connived with Azuma Yunoki… I purposely brought you and left you at the party."

Kahoko's eyes widened, her jaw dropped. She could not believe what she just heard. "Are you serious? This is no joke?" She asked. Kaji looked through her eyes this time and nodded. "Kaji-san, please stop this now. It's no funny joke." She scrutinized him, trying to find any hint of hilarity on his face but found nothing. "You're a good actor; you could win an Emmy for this."

"Look at me through my eyes; do you think I'm kidding right now?" He cupped her chin. And all Kahoko could do was shrug. She can't accept it. He was her friend after all.

"Everything's a deception. I was just one of the tiny pawns on the chessboard and I did not realize it. How stupid of me!" Kahoko uttered, giggling and feeling so crazy.

"Kaho, slap me now." Kaji uttered, guilty.

"Is this still part of the game?" Kahoko asked.

"No… I understand if you're angry right now. I know you feel betrayed but I hope you'll still believe me if I tell you that the friendship is real and more than that, I LOVE YOU… It's no lie." He pulled her closer to him and crushed his lips to her. He gave her a kiss and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure she was perfectly locked. Kahoko tried to resist but she could not understand why she can't refuse him. She kissed him back.

Then their lips parted; Kahoko's tears flooded from her eyes. They rested their foreheads on each other, never looking away. "I am not worthy of those precious tears… Keep them." He ordered, "And smile for me so that I'll be able to bring with me that one genuine smile in my deceptive world."

"Kaji…" Kaho sighed.

"Hate me but Kahoko remember that I'll be coming back for you once I've become the best… If your heart is still undecided by the time of my return, whether you like it or not, I'm going to claim you as mine." He kissed her right hand, as a sign of goodbye. Then he continued, "I'll see you again, Kaho." Then he hovered away.

"Mata Ashita, Kaji-san..." She uttered silently as she gazed at the dark empty street. No matter what was revealed, Kaji was still her friend and that would not change.

Len was also visited by Kaji earlier that afternoon before he went to Kahoko. He came to give him a letter which reads:

_Tsukimori-san, _

_ First and foremost I hate you. Well, you have stolen everything from me ever since we were children. First, you stole my grandfather. He liked you better than he liked me. He even wanted you to become his own grandson but what can he do? You're no Aoi, you're a Tsukimori. Second, you stole my sister away from me. When she met you, she totally forgot that she idolizes her brother. She keeps blabbing about you__**.**__ And now, Kaho… I just don't get why you steal every single thing I have and loved. You already have everything but I do not get why you neglect all of them. You should be thankful. I do not get why you defeat me in everything and I really hate that._

_I hate you the most because you make the women in my life cry. My sister loved you, but you never cared about her feelings. And now you're doing the same thing to Hino-san. Are you just an idiot? Or what? Don't let her end up like my sister. Don't force her to enter a marriage she wouldn't be happy._

_I know we've been enemies and that still remains a fact but take care of Kaho or else I'll snatch her away from you for real this time._

_-Kaji Aoi-_

Tsukimori sighed. "Bakaero… [Stupid]" He thought coldly as he placed the letter back to its envelope.

_Kaho? Not happy with her wedding with Yunoki? That's a preposterous____thought, Kaji-san. You never changed, you really are stupid… _He uttered monotonically in his thoughts. Then he went up to his room to rest.

Azuma finally came home from the office. "Onii-sama, oba-sama is waiting for you at the library. She's been wanting to speak to you." Miyabi informed, her tone sounding more of a warning.

"She's here?" The thought made Azuma's heart jump higher than usual.

"Hai, Azuma-sama. The mistress would like to see you now… It's really important." Sansou, their butler informed as he got Azuma's briefcase.

He knocked at the door of the library and entered after she affirmed his entrance. "Welcome home, oba-sama." Yunoki bowed down as a sign of respect to the old lady.

She moved closer to him after Azuma had sat down. Then she gave him a hard sounding slap on his right cheek. "What is this?" A newspaper whose headline was about his wedding engagement with Kahoko was thrown before him.

"Oba-sama…"

"Listen young man! I've had enough of your crazy little antics! A wedding with Hino Kahoko? Are you stupid? Or you really have gone mad!" She nagged.

"Oba-sama, all my life I've followed your orders, could I not decide on this?" He asked politely. But all he got was another slap.

"Does that give you the right to do this? I'm still your grandmother and you have no right to talk back! Where have I gone wrong, Azuma? What did I lack? I gave you everything you needed and wanted. You have all the things I never gave your older brother…" She furiously uttered. Then a knock came from the door. It was the butler.

"Your visitor has arrived, madam." The butler informed.

"I'll deal with you some other time but fix this as soon as possible." She ordered. Then she turned and nodded to the butler, telling him that they're leaving now.

Yunoki Azuma, the heralded became the prey of the lioness.

She walked down the aisle in a white wedding dress, so beautiful and elegant. This was every girl's dream and now she's experiencing it. She was smiling but was she really happy? No one could say what emotions really lies behind those veil.

At the end of the aisle two figures waited for her. One stood at the right and the other at the left. The one at the right side had a long purple hair and he was smiling, spreading a positive aura, an aura of deception. The one at the left had an electric-blue hair, his eyes looking stern and strict and his features remained stoic and expressionless.

Finally, the bride came before the altar. She looked to her right and then to her left. _Who is the groom?_ She sighed heavily.

Suddenly, a black stallion with a knight on it came and snatched the bride away. The two grooms raced after the black horse, trying to catch him but were not able to.

The rows of Church benches were replaced with endless forest trees. The road became rougher and rougher as the journey progressed. The bride noticed a figure standing a few kilometers from them. And as they got nearer, she realized it was the guy in oni-mask. She suddenly grew scared. She wanted to turn the horse back to the church but before she could do, a gun was pointed towards them.

The bride's heart fluctuated abnormally, her eyes wide-open with terror but had become blind ad she was pale, sweating coldly.

"_**You will forever be mine, Kahoko…"**_ The guy in oni-mask laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger.

"Bang!" The sound of the gun was deafening and the smell of blood and gun powder mixed was spreading all over the place, disgusting and horrific. Blood tainted the pure white gown she was wearing. She looked back; the knight fell from the horse. He was shot dead at point zero.

"Aah…" Kahoko shrieked painfully.

Kahoko was swimming in a pool of her sweat when she woke up 3:00 am. "It was just a nightmare." She sighed in relief as she panted heavily. Then she went back to sleep.

"You're going to suffer here in my kingdom…" A lioness came out of the woods growling at her. The lioness circled Kahoko after devouring the guy in oni mask.

**That's Chapter 16 for you and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Rose and Catstop for the reviews. And to all those who added this to their favorite and alert list, thank you for your support. Please flood me with reviews, comments and fan girl messages. I would really love to hear from you guys**

**Finally, the grandmother has arrived, how do you find the slaps? Was it fine? What should happen to Kahoko now? Would Len remain so passive? Would he let Kahoko end up with Yunoki? And what's Yunoki's next move?**


	18. Chapter 17 He Smiled

**Chapter 17 **

**He Smiled **

_I was running at an unending road of emptiness, all alone. This was a pointless, endless run. I looked around but I couldn't find anything. I felt nothing. There was no air to breathe in. I was suffocating. I could feel my tongue drying up. I could feel my chest burning with pain. I felt exhausted, but I couldn't stop. Instincts told me I must run away from a hidden beast. I don't even know why? How and when did this start? I stumbled and couldn't get back up again. I felt like I was glued on the dark black floor. I was submerging into the dark. I tried to resist but I can't. The darkness looming around me was eating me up. Then I saw fierce golden eyes staring at me, prying. I didn't know where it came from; they just looked at me mercilessly. I felt like a helpless prey waiting for her predator to finally devour her._

_My heart was thumping faster now. It was the first sound I heard since the beginning of this run. Sweat flooded all over me._

'_Die.' A hush voice repeated again and again. The second sound I heard. It grew louder and louder. And as its volume increased the rage grew tenser. Then came a loud shriek that caused me to cover my ears as though it would help. It didn't, the shrilling scream had penetrated my eardrums and it sent me half dead. I watched the darkness around me crumble into pieces. I felt emptier, lightheaded. This was a sickening psychotic game. I was trembling for the fact that I know nothing about what was happening and for the fact that I was alone._

_Suddenly, I heard tapping footsteps. I searched for where it came from, hoping that this was company. Just as I was about to give up on my search there stood a man. I couldn't see his face. It was hidden under an "oni" masked. His presence brought danger more than security. We were silent, just standing before each other._

_Then he got something from his pocket, metallic and heavy. He held it before me. A gun. He pushed the trigger slowly. Instinctively, I closed my eyes ready to embrace whatever might befall on me after this. "Die." That was the same hush voice as that from a while ago. He pushed the trigger.__** [Bang]**_

Kahoko woke up breathless, her hair was all messed up and she could feel the uncomfortable pain around her neck. She looked around her blurry surrounding and realized she was not in bed. She was slumped at one of the chairs at the back of the school auditorium. From across her seat, a blue haired man, wearing a white sando was hammering things on stage for the concours. He was sweating but he remained cool.

"Ts-Tsukimori-san?" Kahoko called softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"So you're already awake…" He coldly uttered not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"H-how l-long h-have I-I b-been a-a-a-a-….. Asleep?" She asked, feeling a bit guilty for letting him do work while she slept.

Len just stared at her blankly, not saying any word at all. Those cold golden orbs made Kahoko awkwardly conscious. "I better go to the rest room first." She uttered as she crept away from him. Len still did not say a word, instead he went back to hammering the decorations.

_Now what's wrong with him? Is it even my fault why I fell asleep? Besides if he wanted to rest he could just tell me and I'll be the one doing those stuff he'd been doing… to think I felt guilty… No… I shouldn't be… but… _Kaho complained in her thoughts as she entered the comfort room. As soon as she saw her reflection on the mirror… "**WAAHH!"**

From the auditorium, Len heard her shout. Worried, he immediately jumped off the ladder and ran to the rest room as fast as he could. He slammed the door open, gasping.

"Tsukimori-san, what happened? Daijobu ka?[Are you okay?]" Kahoko asked as she calmly combed her hair, shocked with Tsukimori's sudden appearance.

"I should be asking that to you…" He coldly asked, regaining his stiff composure.

"Huh? Wh…" She looked all clueless. "Oh you mean the shout. That was nothing. Sorry, did I worry you?" Len looked from left to right. Seeing that there was nothing to worry about he left her without a word.

"Was he really worried?" Kahoko asked herself as she allowed water to run on her face. _I didn't know a bad hair could alarm him like that… _She laughed in her thoughts.

When Kahoko joined Len again, he was already painting the backdrop.

"May I help?" Kahoko asked politely, breaking the still silence.

"You should." His tone was harsh and cold.

"Where do I get the brush?" She asked. He then pointed a basket behind him. Then she squatted across the cold-hearted virtuoso. After minutes of boring silence, Kahoko thought of something fun. "Tsukimori-san, there's something on your forehead."

"Hn?" He looked her way.

"Let me wipe it." She uttered as she placed her painted hands on his forehead, then to his cheeks and then to his nose. "There, you look clean now." Kahoko smiled sweetly. Tsukimori was not dumb not to notice what she did to his face.

"Hino-san, I think you have more paint on your face." He uttered seriously as though it was true.

"What? Where is it?" She asked as she wiped her own dirty hands on her face. "Is it still there?" She asked.

"Now your face is as clean as mine." He uttered. Immediately, Kahoko had realized something and had checked herself on the mirror. "You are so unfair!" Kahoko pouted.

"You started it." He uttered calmly.

"How disrespectful!" Kahoko threw paint on his shirt.

"Hey…" Len monotonically said but Kahoko just childishly stuck her tongue out and threw another paint.

"This is unforgivable." He uttered and threw paint to Kahoko as well. She then stood up and ran away from him, throwing more paint to him. Len also stood up and chased her, hitting her with more paint as well.

"You should be thankful that I placed color in your lif." Kahoko threw more paint.

"Well, thank you. And as a token of gratitude, I'm painting your world as well." He attacked her as well. This was fun; a lot better than the painting activity they did earlier. All the while, Len had been smiling.

Kahoko stopped, noticing the mess. "Now look what you've done."

"Me?" Len uttered, beaming his white teeth.

"Now we have to clean it." She complained.

"You should clean yourself first." He teased.

"Now look at you, teasing me and smiling so widely as though…" Kahoko stopped mid-sentence, her golden eyes wide with surprise.

"What?" Tsukimori challenged.

"Oh my Gosh! Tsukimori-san, you're smiling… You are actually smiling. " Kahoko smiled widely as well.

"I am?" Tsukimori uttered in disbelief.

"Yes you are." She was jumping happily as she hugged him, her eyes were teary with joy. She was laughing but she herself could not believe what she is seeing before her.

They stopped. They looked at each other, Kaho's golden eyes met with Len's golden gazes. They realized they were locked aroubd ech other's arms. Immediately, as though the key of the padlock had been bound, they unclasped each other's arms and went far from each other, blushing.

"I-I'm g-going t-to…" He point at the man's restroom.

"I should go as well… I mean to the girl's restroom… I have to wash up." Kaho uttered awkwardly and they went to separate paths. Both were thinking why they were stuttering a while ago.

Len washed off the paint on his face and on his arms. He stared on his face and gave a shy smile. He still could not believe he smiled. _Could this be true? This is not a dream, right? _Then, he remembered the words Kahoko told him before. _You can only put that smile on her face when you yourself could smile for her… _Her voice echoed in his thoughts. He smiled all the more. _Does this mean I could paint that smile on her face as well? _He did not stop looking at the reflection of the smiling Tsukimori Len. He got vain with that shy smile.

Kahoko washed off the paint on her body too. _He smiled… _Her thoughts were flooded with his shy smile and his old stoic face. She could feel the hot flush forming around her cheeks. That smile brought back so many memories, from the very first time they met up to the days they recently shared together. Her heart was pounding really fast; it was an indescribable feeling, the same feeling she felt for Yunoki two years ago. The thought of Yunoki reminded her of her promise. _No… I'm marrying Yunoki… No… Tsukimori is nothing but a friend… a dear friend. But is that really it? Do I really want him just the way we've always been? Friends? _She thought but those questions remained unanswered and for all she knew, she was marrying Yunoki. She splashed water into her face and out of the blue Tsukimori Len came into her mind.

A car was parked in front of the school entrance. The owner gracefully walked out of the car and into the auditorium as though he was a prince walking down his grandiose red carpet. His violet hair danced with the wind under the midnight blue azure.

"Kahoko…" He called out her name as he opened the door of the auditorium but was surprised not to find Kahoko instead, Tsukimori stood there, shirtless. "Tsukimori-san?"

"Azuma Yunoki-san…" He breathed out.

"What are you doing here?" Yunoki questioned.

"I should be asking that question to you." Len answered coldly, despising his presence. Their golden orbs fiercely looking at each other.

"Tsukimori-san, Arigatou.[Thank You.] Don't worry; I shall bring this after I wash this." Kahoko came out of the restroom, wearing Tsukimori's shirt, oblivious of the tension and the visitor himself.

"Kaho…" Yunoki made her aware of his presence.

"Y… Yun… A-Azuma? Why are you here?" Kahoko was surprised.

"I am here to fetch my fiancé. Were you surprised, Kaho?" Yunoki uttered proudly.

"Y-Yes… I… I was." She stuttered. "We were actually leaving already." She added.

"I'm glad that is so. I'll bring you home then." Azuma grabbed Kahoko by her hand.

"Adios, Tsukimori-san, I will bring my fiancé now. It's okay with you right? She's my fiancée anyway." He emphasized the phrase, "MY FIANCE", telling Len that Kahoko was his and Len would never have her.

Len did not speak, his eyes glaring intently on the intruder. Azuma pulled Kahoko closer and kissed his forehead as they exited. He showed no expression, just the same old stoic look. However, Azuma knew what he was thinking and what he was feeling. He smiled slyly. _She'll never be yours, Tsukimori… Nobody steals anything from Azuma Yunoki. _He thought deviously.

When Kahoko was finally alone in her house, hse opened her cabinet and played "Fantasia" and somehow she played it right. She could feel the overflowing mirth within her heart transforming into the music she played, but why was she happy? Then that shy smile ran in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and remembered the very first hearty smile her cold-hearted violinist made.

"He smiled." "I smiled" Kaho and Len chorused as they lay on their own beds.

Kahoko slept with Len's smiling image on her thoughts.

**Finally, I finished this chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update since we just finished our tests. Thank you for all the support… To all those who reviewed, speacially Ren Nakamura, Catstop, Rose and ozzyfan, thank you for the reviews. And thank you to all those who added my story to their alert and favorite list. Please keep those reviews coming and I do hope you had fun**


	19. Chapter 18 E' vietato calestre l'erba

**Chapter 18**

**E' vietato calestre l'erba [Keep off the Grass]**

"_I love you but I could not have you." I heard myself say. In front of me stood my cold-hearted violinist, his golden eyes glaring at me. "Why, Kaho?" He asked coldly as his hands wrapped me around his arms, pulling me closer to him. "If only it was not too late, I would have… If only." I felt dampness on my cheeks and for a second there, I thought he was crying but then, I realized it was I who was crying all the while. He caressed my cheeks, wiping the tears away. Then I felt his cold lips crashing to my lips. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Time stopped running, the world stopped turning and my heart stopped beating. It was the most wonderful feeling that I ever felt. _

_Then I heard a laugh, that familiar evil laugh I would always here but my cold-hearted violinist seems not to notice it and I did not mind it. However the laugh grew louder and louder and then suddenly…_

_**[BANG!] **__Blood splattered. I stood there, motionless. My face and hands painted with the blood of my cold-hearted violinist. His lips formed a smile as he dropped on my shoulder, dead. Behind him, the man with the oni-mask was pointing a gun at me. Then I shouted, __**"Aaaaaahh…"**_

Kahoko woke up, gasping. Her alarm clock had been ringing furiously and the sun had entered her room. Still with her eyes closed, she pressed the snooze button. She groggily stood up and made her way to her bathroom. She let water run to her face, the coldness of the water reminded her of Tsukimori. She had been waiting for his call last night, wondering, _"Would he even call me? Would he walk me home tonight or fetch me here so that we could go to the school together? Gosh, Kaho, stop romanticizing… But why am I even thinking about these stuffs? I mean…" _ Suddenly her phone was ringing and she answered it giddily without even checking the caller id, thinking it was Tsukimori.

"Hello." She greeted sweetly.

"You seem in to be in a good mood today, Kahoko. Is it because I called you so early to greet you good morning? Or did you just dream about me last night?" She knew the voice right away. She could not understand why, but when she heard his voice she felt all her happy thoughts drained. "Tsukimori-san, Ohayou!"

"I'm off early today. I'll fetch you at 5:30 this afternoon?" Yunoki said.

"The concours…" Kahoko was ready to decline, thinking that this was another fancy dinning.

"Precisely. I would want to see what magic my fiancé did." He uttered. "See you later." Then he hanged up. Somehow, Kahoko was happy. It was as though the old not so busy Azuma Yunoki was back and he's making it up to her but still somewhere deep down, another name had been occupying.

The school's auditorium was unexpectedly full tonight. The school was well-lit with beautiful lanterns hanging and poshly designed with fully-bloomed flowers. At the gate more and more visitors were arriving in their best formal attire; excited for the night's event.

Tsukimori was in his black American tuxedo with his violin clipped on his right. He moved his eyes around upon entering the backstage, looking for Hino Kahoko.

"Oyasumi Nasai, Tsukimori-sensei!" The participants greeted respectfully, bowing down before him. They were scared, anxious and nervous; their hands trembling and Tsukimori saw this. However, he does not how to deal with this, the way Kanzawa-sensei and Ousaki-sensei dealt with participants of the conocurs during his high school.

"Oyasumi." He uttered bleakly. The only solution he thought of was Kahoko. "Where's, Hino-sensei?"

"She has not arrived yet, sensei." Mizuumi informed.

"I see…" He said. "Go and prepare yourselves then, 30 minutes from now, we'll start."

"Hai, sensei." They saluted and went to their own dressing rooms. Tsukimori peered through the curtains and saw the growing number of audience. Somehow, his stomach lurched and he could feel it going up. He could not understand why he was feeling that why or what was that feeling for. He slumped himself on a stool and sat there, staring blankly on an open space.

Everyone looked their way as the couple elegantly entered the auditorium in their glamorous formal dress. He clasped his left hand with her right, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't be nervous, Kaho." He whispered, his minty breath traveling to her nostrils as he flashed that signature smile of his. Somehow, that mad Kahoko more nervous.

Kahoko then smiled," Thank you Azuma-san." She then left him as usherettes showed him to his seat, a V.I.P. seat. Kahoko joined the crew at the backstage, however they were too busy to even notice she has arrived or to even hear her greeting.

She saw Len sitting alone at a corner, his violin leaning on his stool's legs. He was the only one lax in this area, as though nothing special was going to happen tonight. "Oyasumi Nasai, Tsukimori-kun." [Good evening, Tsukimori] Somehow, she found the connection once more, specially after last night.

Len, recognizing the voice immediately, looked up with his shy smile painted across his face. "Oyasumi Nasai, Hino-san." He greeted back, his aura lighter than the usual.

'_He smiled… It wasn't just a dream after all._' She thought as she approached him. She could not take her eyes off him and she had to look at him from head to toe to see to it she was really standing in front of her smiling cold-hearted violinist.

"Where are the students?" Kaho asked.

"In their dressing rooms." Len answered briefly as usual.

"Should I call for them now?" Kahoko aksed.

"Yes, you should." He uttered.

As Kahoko walked away towards the hall of the dressing room, Len managed to say, "By the way you look beautiful tonight." It made Kahoko stop. She blushed, she just could not believe she actually heard it from Len's mouth. She took a deep breath and the most genuine smile escaped her lips. Wearing that smile, she looked at him, their golden orbs meeting.

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun" She thanked him. _'He actually said that… Wha…' _she blushed scarlet red again.

The concours started with an invocation which was the instrumentals for "The Prayer" performed by Len and the concours participants (Mizuumi, Keisuke, Nanako and Rai). It was solemn, serene and holy. The ambiance as perfect and somehow, it made some of the audience cry.

Then the performances of the participants followed.

**Nakashi Mizuumi (violin):** Antonio Vivaldi's Four Seasons

**Takenaga Rai (flute):** Sergei Rachmaninov: Vocalise.

**Yukushi Keisuke (violin):** Michael Bolton's That's What Love is All About

**Haji Nanako (cello):** Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata

"Hino-san, the guest performer could not come. She's jammed in the traffic right now and she could not make it on time." The principal uttered.

"So we ask Tsukimori-kun to play?" Kaho asked. It was the only solution she saw.

"I couldn't. Hino-san. I'll be preparing for the grand finale with the participants so you'll have to do it." Len said what the principal wanted to tell Kaho. He then left without hearing her side.

"Nanako-san will be finished in five minutes, that would give you enough time to retouch your make-up." The principal ordered.

"But…" Nobody heard her out, everyone was too busy. _'I could not play it properly, yet. And people should not know I'm playing it again, no, specially not Yunoki.'_ She thought as those images of smashing her violin in front of Azuma Yunoki came rushing to her heads as though there was a replay of what happened that day. However, the smile of Len flashing out of nowhere in her mind made things lighter, it gave her confidence. She took a deep breath and got her violin that was laying down on a table.

After Nanako's performance, Kahoko entered the stage. Her heart was beating really fast and her hands turned cold and clammy. Her eyes looked around the audience and realized all her high school friends were there, from that of the music department to that of the normal group. She smiled, masking the anxiety. She played Etude No.3. It was an okay performance. But then suddenly, someone descended from above, joining her on stage. It was Tsukimori Len, the cold-hearted violinist. 'I thought he was going to prepare… Maybe he did not like my performance so he was forced to enter the stage to make them all wow.' Tsukimori's appearance the made all the meaning of the song piece.

'_For me there is no other love but you. Nothing, no one could compare to the mirth you bring mirth.' K_ahoko thought, closing her eyes reverently. However, she opened it again, feeling the stare drom Len's golden eyes and then their gazes locked. It was a magical stare.

Their duet was amazing and the two got a standing ovation. Kahoko and Len held hands and bowed before the crowd.

Azuma felt the mutual feelings the duet shared and it was no ordinary friendship, even if the two wouldn't recognize it or admit it to themselves.

'_You've just stepped on the grass with a __**keep off the grass sign**__, Tsukimori-kun. That's very rash of you.'_ He thought, his hands clenching into a fist.

Kahoko was leaving for the backstage but Len did not let go of her hand, clipping her to the stage.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, trying to pull his hand away from him without the audience noticing it.

"We're going to announce the winners together." Len uttered silently as he moved towards the center, dragging Kahoko with him.

"The finale comes right after this without any pause, I would not…" Kahoko complained behind her smile but she was too late they were already in front of the microphone.

"You will be in the finale with us." Len uttered softly. The results were then handed to them inside an envelope.

"I know it was a tough and close fight. Each participant had performed really well before everyone else and that these kids are all gifted. However, the judges have decided and we will only be calling two names tonight, the runner-up and the champion." Kahoko started, trying to look into everyone and still not see them.

"The first name to be mentioned would be the runner-up and that's no other than…" Len uttered in his cold usual voice. Drumroll.

"Nakashi Mizuumi…" Len and Kaho chorused. Mizuumi cried, not expecting the place she got. This was a step closer to her dreams of becoming an Internationally-acclaimed violinist just like the prodigy who taught in her school. She received a plaque and a medal from her mentor, Hino Kahoko, who was crying too.

"And the champion is…" Kahoko said, wiping the tears with her white handkerchief. Drumroll.

"Haji Nanako." They chorused and everyone applauded. Nanako received a trophy, a plaque and a medal with a scholarship that would cover her college in the music academy.

Suddenly, the lights turned off. The people hushed, wondering what had happened. The grand finale started with perpetual motion. Lanterns emerged one by one on top of the audience as though these lanterns were floating. Their mouths dropped open. Mizuumi continued with the perpetual motion when the others played "Brand New Breeze" The candles were then lit on the ground. It was a magnificent view, a work of art. It created a tranquil ambiance and a beautiful aura. Right after the finale and all lights were on, everyone who listened and saw the production stood up, awe-struck and were united in their clap.

"Sensei, Arigatou Gozaimasu." Mizuumi gave her deepest gratitude to Kaho as she hugged her tightly. "I owe you a lot of things, sensei. You might not be as great as the prodigy, Tsukimori-sensei but your music is still beautiful in its own sense and I still idolize you."

"No I should thank you, Mizuumi. I'm glad you got to be the runner-up; I'm happy for you." She smiled sweetly.

"Sensei, I just want to ask something though. This is a question that has been bothering me eversince, would you mind if I ask it now?" Mizuumi asked, feeling that she might not be able to see Kaho again.

"No…" Kahoko smiled.

"Why are you here, Azuma? Hino-sab is at the back of the stage no in my room." Len said, his back facing Yunoki.

"Of course, I already know that. I came to see you." Azuma said with his signature smile. He helped himself down on a chair and his eyes lingered nastily around the small room. "By the way, congratulations, the concours was beautiful. Imagine that, you manage to make a cheap school auditorium to a classy and elegant operah."

"Surely, you did not come here to congratulate me and ask for my personal autograph." Len sscowled, his brows meeting at the center and his eyes narrowing fiercely.

"Let me get this straight then." Azuma stood up and approached Len on the mirror. "Stay away from Kahoko." Azuma ordered. Len did not answer, instead he just passed by Azuma, going out of the door but Yunoki had gripped his wrist painfully. He let Len face him and gave him a glare, the words "KEEP OFF THE GRASS" painted boldly on his golden orbs. Luckily, Len managed to take his hand before Azuma crumble his wrist.

We went out to the back stage with Azuma behind him. Well, Yunoki was going to see his girlfriend. Just as Len passed by Mizuumi and Kaho, who were conversing, Len heard Mizuumi's question, a question he himself would want to hear the answer.

Azuma heard it too.

"Sensei, who is Tsukimori-sensei in your life? Is he your cold-hearted violinist? The man you always talked about in class?" Mizuumi asked. The question took Kahoko aback, even Mizuumi's memory took her aback. She blushed furiously, knowing the answer pretty well.

"well… Uhm… Tsukimori-kun's a good and old friend." She uttered and with that answer Len left without hearing the rest of what she has to say to Mizuumi. "And ever since before, I already had a crush on him up until now but Azuma, well he's my fiancé already and..."

"Sensei, is Tsukimori-sensei your cold-hearted violinist? Is he your prince charming? Is he truly the man you are deeply in love with?" Mizuuumi asked the questions once more. Kahoko knew how persistent this girl was and that she would never drop the subject, unless you gave her an answer. Kahoko sighed, "Yes."

As soon as Azuma heard the answer, he immediately knew he was second choice and he had always been second choice even when they were still in high school. Kahoko knew that too, but she had been pressing her feelings for him, telling herself she loved Azuma Yunoki more than she ever love Tsukimori Len, even if it was a lie.

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you liked it. Finally, I got to post a new chapter of this story. Sorry for the delay everyone. To all those who reviewed, those who added my story to their favorite list and story alert, I give my deep gratitude to everyone. See you in the next chapter, I'll be updating soon. **


	20. Chapter 19 Our Last Duet

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D' Oro or any of its character. The music pieces used in this fanfic are not my property too, they are owned by their respective composers. **

**Chapter 19 Our Last Duet **

Kahoko was staring at the parcel that had just arrived. It was from Azuma Yunoki(A.K.A. Her fiancé, as how he signed it) She took the lid off and saw a familiar white dress. She pressed her right hand on her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise. Then she remembered a scene from two years ago.

**[Flashback]**

Azuma and Kahoko were walking down a street, two blocks from the Central Park. Kahoko stopped at a couture and they were just putting up a new mannequin for their wedding collection. The mannequin wore what Kahoko called her dream wedding gown.

"Kaho, I do not have much time for this walk, I am running late for my meeting. We should've used the car." Yunoki arrogantly whined stopping a few inches from where Kahoko stood.

"I know but I just can't take my eyes off this wedding gown." Kahoko's eyes were dreamy, her tone full of mirth. "It makes me how I would look as a bride."

"Then wait until you become one for now our problem is my meeting." He started walking again. She sighed and dragged herself to follow him. She wondered if there would come a time that Yunoki would ever kneel before her and ask her hand in marriage. _'When would you ever make my dream come true, Yunoki Azuma?' _She thought

**[End of Flashback]**

"This is still what I want to wear for my wedding, this is my dream gown." Kahoko waltzed around her room, with the gown laid in front of her as though she was wearing it. Then she stopped, stood in front of the mirror and closed her eyes.

She saw herself walking down that aisle, that red carpeted aisle with red and white petals. Walking beside her was her mother and on the other side her sister. As she looked at the altar she saw Tsukimori Len instead ofAzuma Yunoki. She stopped, the bell rang three times (ding-dong-ding) She jerked.

[Ring….] The ringing of her phone snapped her out of her daydreaming. When she checked the caller I.D., Azuma's number was registered. I mean who else would it be?

"Hello." She answered casually.

"I bet you've opened the box already." Yunoki uttered. Kahoko could imagine him; he was sitting in his office with piles of papers to be signed. "Did you like it?"

"Are you serious? I love it. How did you remember this? It's been two years." Kahoko was happy, no doubt. She never thought, Yunoki cared about her or what she liked.

"Kaho, the wedding invitations will arrive there later. I'm sorry I did not ask for your opinion but I already had to decide. Don't worry, you'll choose who would be your visitors." He said. Kahoko's brows met. She then asked, "So when is it?"

"5 days from now." He informed in his matter-of-fact tone. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What? But…" Kahoko was cut in mid-sentence when the doorbell rang.

"I have to go, I still have things to do. I'll get you there tonight at 6:30. Wear a classy black attire." He hanged up. Kahoko sighed, unable to decline his offer. As usual, Yunoki got Kahoko cornered.

When she opened the door, it was Yunoki's butler. He was bringing baskets with beautifully-designed clear bottles, with beautiful ribbons laced around the seal. It was no doubt their wedding invitation. After all the baskets were brought in, Kahoko was left alone. She took one out and read it. It was already filled out from top to bottom. When. Where. Who. What. '_I guess I should thank him for not stressing me out.'_ She thought, but still she felt like a stranger in her own wedding. She does not know most of the people here.

"Yunoki Azuma, What is the meaning of this?" His grandmother furiousl smashed the bottle on the floor as soon as she stood before his table.

"That's my wedding invitation oba-sama." Yunoki answered coolly.

"I know." She sighed heavily, her eyes narrowed with anger. "Why so fast, Azuma? You are still so young, you have all the time in the world to get married."

"No, oba-sama. I do not have much time anymore." The answer made his grandmother stopped and kept quiet.

"Why?" She asked in her calmest tone, hushed. Yunoki did not answer. He looked down on his papers and started becoming busy again. His grandmother knew there was something wrong.

"Oh my gosh, Hino-sensei! You really are getting married already!" One of the faculty members exclaimed upon reading the invitation she just received.

"Where's Tsukimori-sensei?" Kahoko asked but got no answers. '_Probably they don't know._' She thought. "I better go to the principal. To give his invitation, I hope you could come to my wedding." She bowed down and left.

When Kaho arrived at the principal's office, she gave him her wedding invitation. The principal stared at it. "So this is the reason why I lost one of my teachers and probably lose another one." The principal uttered thoughtlessly.

"What?" Kahoko asked.

"N-no that was nothing." He cleared his throat and sweetly smiled at her. "Congratulations by the way!" However Kahoko's curiosity was working. She knew that there was something behind those lines and she ought to know it.

"Thank you, sir. But what do you mean?" Kaho asked. The principal played with the invitation; opening it and then closing it again. Kahoko was persistent and patient. She did not say a thing but the fact that she didn't leave meant she wouldn't leave unless she gets the answer. The principal heaved a sigh, defeated.

"Look, the mere fact that he did not tell you that he's leaving means he didn't want you to know, Hino-sensei." He answered her. Hino's brows met, at first she did not understand it but then she realized it what it was or more appropriately who he was.

"Tsukimori…" She uttered in a hushed tone, her tears flooding endlessly. She filed for an indefinite leave of absence and burst out of the campus. She was running to the Tsukimori mansion. She only had gone there once and it had been a long time ago but then it was as though her feet knew the path very well. She was exhausted, out of breath and her heart was fluctuating rapidly but she still did not stop. _'There's no time to waste… What's wrong with him? Not even a goodbye? How discourteous… But I should have known. His desk was empty, emptier than it usually is.' _She thought; her tears still endless.

Kahoko came before a big well-structured mansion. No doubt, this was his house. Well, she saw a picture of this on his desk in the faculty room. She rang the doorbell and the butler faced her. It was the same butler from before.

"Hino-san, what brought you here?" He still recognized her, even if it had been years since the last time she came and that was her very first visit.

"Where's Tsukimori-kun?" She was sobbing, her eyes red.

"I'm sorry, Hino-san but Tsukimori-bouchosama has left. He never specified where he'd go but he said he's flying abroad." He informed. "Do you need anything from him?"

"No... No… Thank you, anyway." She bowed down and left the mansion, crying. _'He left again… But why? Why do I even care?' _

When she arrived home, she locked herself up in her room, crying. She was staring at her violin. She does not understand but she was at pain. She then stared at herself in the mirror. _'Kahoko, stop that… He does not see you the way you see him, you should stop feeling that stupid emotion. Yunoki is your fiancé and you are better off with him. You would only be a hindrance to his career._' She told herself, touching her reflection as though it was of somebody else. She saw Len's face in her thoughts. _'If only you knew, how I really felt for you what would you have done? If only you knew, you are my cold-hearted violinist, my one true love, would you tell me you love me too? Would you be here with me right now? Tsukimori-kun, where are you? Why did you leave? Why don't I get you at all?' _ Then her clock chimed, reminding her of the time. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon and she had to get ready before six. She sighed. She washed her face, but the melancholy was still painted all over her face.

"Be happy, Kahoko." She told herself. She had finished changing an hour later. She got her violin and something urged her to play _**Lionnel Richie's Hello**_. And somewhere below her terrace, someone had joined her. The strokes and music felt so familiar but she set it aside. 'Impossible… Tsukimori-kun has already gone abroad.' She thought.

However, it was possible. Behind the bushes, Tsukimori Len played with her. It was his only goodbye. _'If only you knew how I felt for you, would you have been mine right now? Would that smile be mine?' _He thought and as they stroke the final strings for the piece, someone honked outside Kahoko's gate. It was Yunoki. _'Sayonara, Kahoko._' He whispered to himself as Kahoko joined Yunoki in his gray convertible.

She was so beautiful and elegant in her black spaghetti-strapped bubble dress accentuated with a ribbon around her waist. Her hair was done in curls, laced with a white ribbon. Her smile was sweet but it looked lamenting.

That _**'Hello'**_ was their last duet together.

**That's chapter 19 for you, mina-san. Hopefully, you liked it and please do review. It really means a lot to me. To all those who flooded this story with their reviews, thank you so much****To those who added this to their story alert and favorite story list, thank you… See you on the next chapter and keep those reviews coming.**


	21. Chapter 20 Confessions

**Chapter 20**

**Confessions**

Tsukimori's flight arrived at Venice, Italy 8:00 the next evening. When he arrived at their mansion, his parents were not there, they were in a business meeting as usual. "Master Len … It's…" Their butler was surprised to see him there. No one expected him that night nor would they expect him in any other night. He then bowed down and greeted, "Bouna Sera, signor.[Good evening, sir]" Then all their servants stopped what they were doing and bowed down to greet him, "Benvenuti [Welcome Home], Master Len."

"Are my things still there in my room?" Len asked as he walked up the stairs with the butler trailing behind him.

"Yes, Master Len. Would you want anything, sir? We could call your parents…" The butler suggested but Len declined his offer before he could even finish. He then went up to his room. It was as how he left it, tidy and neat. He placed his luggage beside his cabinet and left the house, bringing his violin with him.

"I would not be home for dinner." He informed the butler before he left. This was nothing new to them, though.

Len rented a gondola just to be alone. He wanted to be drifted by the canals to wherever it will end. He did not care to what direction it will be, for all he knew he wanted to be away. He looked up the dark sky, the smile she'd always give him. He remembered the smiles, he wanted to own but would never be his. He remembered how her innocent simple joys melted his coldness. He remembered how she had changed a lot of things in his life.

'_I went back to Japan and left my career to become a teacher for you but I don't regret that decision… I saw you that night in one of my concerts…_' Len though, remembering what had happened two years ago, here in Venice.

**[Flashback]**

Just before, he went to the concert hall he strolled at the park downtown. As usual he was alone with his violin. As he sat at the fountain, watching the children feeding the pigeons, he saw a glimpse of a familiar red-haired lady. She was at the other side of the fountain. Tsukimori could not believe what he saw but he could never be mistaken. He did not want to take his gaze off of her but a flower vendor approached him. After a blink of an eye she was gone_. 'Was that really her?'_ He asked himself.

As he was walking to the concert hall, he spotted her again. Then she disappeared amidst the crowd. _'Is she really here in Venice?'_

He went up on stage and performed the way people would always want and the way he always performed; Perfectly_. 'Could she be here too?'_ He thought as he lingered his eyes around his audience but at the end of his first piece, he did not see her. 'No, she is not. If she is in Venice, probably she would be enjoying the gondola ride at the canals.' He concluded. As he played the second piece for the night**: Chopin's Butterfly Etude**; he noticed a familiar red-haired lady at the back part of the audience_. 'It is her, I could not be mistaken.' He_ wore that cold expression but it was lighter. She was the only person who had that effect on him.

She was very far but her knew it was her. The expression, so innocent and naïve was no doubt hers. The dreaminess as she watched his every stroke and as she listened to every note he creates with his violin was undeniably hers. They were familiar to him however he noticed something, something out of place. She was sad and lonely; you could read it through her golden melancholic eyes. He knew what he ought to do.

He followed the concert's next two pieces:** Schubert's Serenade** and **Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake** but he changed his finale. _'Listen to this music and may it blow your blues away. I'll play it just for you…'_ He uttered in his thoughts as he played the **Ave Maria**, serenely without any accompaniment. Through his half-closed eyes, he saw her smile and he was satisfied. This was the first time he felt this after a concert.

He was given a standing ovation and he bowed down before his audience. Immediately, he went off the stage to approach her but she already left. When he went out of the concert hall, she was not there anymore.

Tsukimori could not take her off his head after that day. He wanted to see her again, but he could not understand why. He went back to the concert hall where he saw her, remembering he left something there.

"Len, someone is looking for you." A staff there informed. Len sighed, thinking it was another reporter or another journalist who wanted to interview him and would just ask about his parents. He did not say anything to him; he just stared at him coldly. "She's at the lobby." When Len saw his visitor, he was surprised.

She looked at him, wearing her simple timid smile. "Tsukimori-san, Konnichi wa!" She greeted gleefully. Len did not say anything, he just stood there, looking at her. "I'm glad to see you again! I was here last night but I guess you did not see me. Are you busy? I was hoping you could join me for lunch."

'How could I not have seen you? You were the one I've been staring at, the whole night.' He told her in his thoughts, gazing coldly at her. "I guess you're busy, maybe it's not a good idea. I might be disturbing you, so..."

"Iko so.[Let's go]" He said bleakly.

'_As usual.'_ She thought as she obediently trailed behind him. They ate their lunch at an Italian restaurant a few blocks from the concert hall. While eating, Kahoko talked about a lot of things, even her plan of becoming a teacher, her quitting in playing the violin and surprisingly, her break up with Yunoki. She felt comfortable telling him whatever she was feeling even if Len looked as if he was not interested at all.

"Am I boring you?" She asked. Len did not say anything, he continued eating his pasta. "I guess I am."

"No… I'm glad to have seen you again." Len uttered; he was expressionless as though he was just a radio playing a tape record. They said their goodbyes and separated ways. Tsukimori still could not take her off his mind.

The next day, he left Venice and went back to Japan to become a teacher.

**[End of Flashback]**

'_I do not understand this feeling or anything I did just for you. If only you knew my heart beats for you would you tell me your heart is beating for me too? If only you knew I become so stupid because of you, would you paint your smile for me too? If only you knew the pieces I play were for you, would you play the violin for me too? If I tell you, I love you Kaho, would you marry me instead of Yunoki?'_ Len's blue hair glistened under the moon. _'Hino Kahoko…'_

Tsukimori Len, the cold-hearted violin prodigy then played Claire de Lune. Under the moon, miles away from the woman he loved, Len had confessed his feelings for her.

"Hino!" Kahoko jerked when someone entered the room.

"Yunoki, why are you here? You are not supposed to see your bride wearing her wedding gown before the wedding day or else something will happen that would stop the wedding." Kahoko uttered. She was fitting her wedding gown.

"Isn't that what you want?" Yunoki smirked, walking towards his fiancé.

"H-how c-could y-you s-say th-that?" Kahoko stumbled. She was breathless specially now that Yunoki was an inch closer her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"But of course no stupid belief could deprive Azuma Yunoki of what he wants… You are mine, Kaho and you will be my wife." Yunoki smirked, pulling her closer to him. Kahoko smiled, masking the emotions she had inside her. _'If only you knew what my heart really desires, maybe you'll let me go…' _

**Thank you for reading this chapter. To all those who reviewed my story, thank you so much. To those who added this story to this favorite list and alert list, thank you so much. **


	22. Chapter 21 Lo Ti do La Tua Liberta

**Chapter 21**

**Lo Ti do La Tua Liberta**

_I was running in that same unending road, but I felt heavy. I was wearing a long white gown tainted with a scarlet-red liquid, blood. I was gasping for breath, the air was stained with salty rusted smell, blood. I was tired from that endless run. My heart was fluctuating abnormally. I could feel the cold breeze dancing under my feet and then I slipped. I tried to stand-up and go back to running but I was glued on the floor as though I was cemented there._

'_Kaho! Kaho! Where are you, Kahoko?' I recognized the cold voice. I looked up and saw him, bathed in blood as well. I smiled; my cold-hearted blue-haired violinist. _

'_Len!' I called out. It was the first time. I addressed him that way. But it was as though, he did not hear me nor did he see me on the floor. He just passed by. 'Len!' I called again, but this time I'm not even sure if something escaped from me. For all I know, my tears were running down from my eyes to my cheeks._

'_Kaho! Where are you?' I heard Len's voice growing fainter and more distant. And then he was gone together with the floor that held me. I was falling down to nothingness fast. 'Aaah…' I cried but I was certain no voice came out from me. My throat was hurting but my voice was trapped. I closed my eyes. Death._

_When all my hopes were gone and I had stopped falling, I opened my eyes. There I saw him and his golden hair. Kaji Aoi. 'I told you, I'll catch you when you're uncertain where to fall.' I smiled, happy but then__**. [Bang!]**__ Someone shot him. He perished and I fell on the floor. Blood splattered all over me. I looked at the assassin, my heart beating nervously._

'_You are mine…' It was the man with an 'oni' mask. He had that same hush voice. He walked nearer me and the danger grew. His tapping footsteps were the only sound I heard in that empty place._

_He was an inch near me when a bullet came out of nowhere, hitting his mask [Crack…]_

"Kahoko, Ohayou Gozaimasu! [Kahoko, Good Morning!]" It was Kaho's sister. They arrived three days ago for the preparation of Kahoko's wedding. "It's your big day, today!" With her eyes still closed Kaho sat on her bed. "Ohayou!" She uttered lazily, yawning.

"Oh come on! Are you not excited? Isn't this like a fairytale? You'll finally have your happily-ever-after." Her sister uttered; dreamy. She was more excited than Kahoko was.

'Happy-ever-after? I never thought of that.' She told herself in her mind.

"Or maybe a love story in a novel! This is true love!" She swept Kahoko out of her bed and waltzed her around. They both giggled.

"Fine. I get your point. I'll go and take a shower first." Kahoko lazily made her way to the restroom. She walked slowly like she really did not want to get out of bed.

She did not want this day to come, not yet. She felt like she still needs more time to think about things over and over again. It is true that she has feelings for Yunoki but it was not the same as before. Yunoki had always been her dream, her happy ending but he never was the man she truly loves. She that deep inside her heart, Tsukimori Len was the man she wanted even when they were high school students.

**[Flashback]**

It was when Kahoko was introduced to the other concours participants in their high school years. Kahoko's eyes were caught by the bleak and expressionless, Tsukimori Len. This was the same man, she heard the other day when she passed by that practice room, the same man who played the violin beautifully. However, he was harsh and cold to Kahoko specially.

"Watashi namae wa Hino Kahoko desu." She introduced herself, beaming with a sweet smile. She held her hand out to Tsukimori but he looked just looked at her from head to toe, scrutinizing. He snubbed and went out without saying a word. "What's wrong with him?" She whispered to herself.

"Don't mind him,Hino-chan." Hihara uttered. "He's really like that." Kahoko smiled at him and nodded.

Starting that day, she could never take Len off her head no matter what. She even kept dreaming of him while he plays the Ave Maria.

**[End of Flashback] **

It was already the day of her wedding, but she was still not sure what her heart would want her to do. She sighed; she knew she entered a cave with no exit.

"You could still back-out." His grandmother entered his room.

"You already know my reasons. Do I have to lay it out to you again for you to fully understand it, oba-sama?" Yunoki uttered, playing with his pen.

"I know and I understand it but…"

"Oba-sama, this is what I want." He uttered, his eyes staring out of the window. 'There is no other girl more worthy than Kahoko.' His grandmother sighed, knowing that she could not change his mind anymore.

Their wedding was held at a butterfly sanctuary; one of the biggest and well-structured sanctuaries in Japan. It was the home of many rare kinds of flowers and butterflies. It was Yunoki's request and of course, he always gets what he wants. Kahoko's heart was fluctuating and her stomach was tickling; it was as though the butterflies all went into her stomach. She took a deep breath in and asked herself, '_Why are you feeling like this Kahoko? Is it because of joy? Is it because of anxiety? What am I feeling right now?_' And then tears started flooding out of her eyes.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Tsuchuira on the piano and Shimizu in his cello played **'Runaway'**. Kahok walked down the red-carpeted aisle with rose petals showered on her. 'If only you knew I'd run away with you, Tsukimori-kun, would you be here with me instead?' Her tears continued rolling down her eyes.

Yunoki kissed her hands gently when she reached the end of the march. "Hold your tears." He ordered. Then they were asked to give their vows to each other after the rings were presented to them.

"Azuma Yunoki, you've chained me. We have gone to so many ups and downs; we've had our rollercoaster adventures… For all the years we've shared and we will share, I give you my deepest gratitude. Take this ring as a symbol of our eternal love and may we live life together till eternity. Take me, I am yours." Kahoko vowed as she slipped the ring into his ring finger. She wanted to take back all the things she said and she felt so guilty. This was unfair to both of them. Kahoko knew she was lying, to herself, to Len, to Yunoki and to everyone. Her tears flooded, her eyes melancholic.

"Hino Kahoko, you've always been mine. I've always been selfish, not allowing others to pry on you because you are only mine." His eyes were fixed on hers, those deceiving eyes that was now full of sorrow and longing. His hands felt cold against her warm hands. Color was starting to escape his face as though he was sick. She sensed something was wrong, she just does not know what it is. "Kahoko, there's only one thing you have to remember…" But then **[Boogsh!]** Kahoko's eyes widened in shock.

"Yunoki!" Kahoko heard Miyabi and his grandmother shout in horror and pain, they knew what was happening. Both rushed to Yunoki as Kahoko fell weak and dropped to her knees beside him. Then a blue butterfly rested on Kahoko's right shoulder. Then the image of the man with an 'oni' mask flashed in her thoughts.

_Out of nowhere a bullet hit the oni-masked man's mask. The mask cracked and was halved. I saw the face of the masked man. I could not believe it. Then another bullet came; it hit his head and blood splattered. 'Lo fara libera, Hino. [I set you free]" It was Yunoki Azuma._

"Yunoki…" I kneeled beside him. "Gome Nasai."

"No… Te Amo, Kahoko. Il rimorso mi pungeva la conscienza. Hino, lo ti do la tua liberta.[I love you, Kahoko. Your remorse pricked my conscience. Hino, I give you your freedom.] " He uttered. He kissed her hand and closed his eyes never to open it again.

"Yunoki Arigatou." She uttered, holding his hand tight.

**[Ding-Dong]** Tsukimori heard the church bell ring three times as he walked down a street in Venice. _'I guess your smile could never be mine.'_

**Thank you for reading everyone. Special thanks to all those who reviewed this story. I would also like to extend my gratitude to those who added my story to their favorite and alert list. Thank you so much. Please don't forget to drop a Review after reading this; it really means a lot to me. **


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D' Oro or any of its character.**

**Epilogue**

After receiving her music degree at Tokyo College for music students [4 years after Yunoki's death], Kahoko was offered to join the Italian Orchestra residing at Venice, Italy. They saw her performance at their school concours the other year and saw that Kahoko was a good violinist in the making. She was a violinist who placed so much emotion in the pieces she performs.

'_Azuma-kun, I'm going to Venice to fulfill my dreams and hopefully see him once more.'_ She said silently, standing in front of the Azuma shrine where Yunoki's ashes resided. The cold breeze wrapped around her and she remembered the day he died.

**[Flashback]**

His eyes were fixed on her, those deceiving eyes that are now full of sorrow and longing. His hands felt cold against her warm ones. Color was starting to escape from his face. She sensed something was wrong.

"Kahoko there's only one thing you have to remember…" But then **[Boogsh!]** Guilt and sorrow now resided in her thoughts and heart. She wanted to be with someone else, she did not want to marry him, she wanted to get away from him but she did not want to end his life. Yunoki was important to her as well.

"Yunoki!" Kaho heard Miyabi and her grandmother shout in horror and pain, they obviously knew what was happening. Both rushed to Yunoki as Kahoko fell weak and dropped to her knees beside him. Then a blue butterfly rested on Kahoko's right shoulder.

"Yunoki…" Her tears were flooding vehemently. She knew she's going to lose him the second time around and this time it was forever. "Gome Nasai. [I'm sorry]"

"No, please don't… Te Amo, Kahoko. Il rimorso mi pungeva la conscienza. Lo ti do la tua liberta Hino." [I love you, Kahoko. Your remorse pricked my conscience. I now give you your freedom, Hino.]" He kissed her hand and closed his eyes never to open it again.

"No…" She cried, holding his hand and not wanting to let go of it.

The next day after a short service, his body was cremated and was placed at the Azuma shrine together with his other dead relatives. That night, his grandmother and Miyabi visited Kahoko.

"Oyasumi Nasai, Azuma-san,Miyabi-chan." [Good Evening, Azuma-san, Miyabi-chan] She bowed down respectfully. She was wearing her mourning attire; she was in a black strapless bubble dress accessorized with a choker, headband and a black high-heeled shoes. Her eyes were sullen from crying.

"Oyasumi. How have you been doing?" Miyabi kissed her cheeks and hugged her as a greeting. "We're really sorry we barged in and have to deal with things right away."

"Dosh'te? [Why?]" Kahoko asked; her voice was so soft that it almost sounded like a sigh.

"You know that I don't like you and I am against my grandson's wedding with you, but what can I do?" She looked at Kahoko from head to toe. "Well, I'm not here to talk about my sentiments; it's something more important." She handed her papers as she sat down on the sofa.

"What is this?" she asked. Yunoki's grandmother looked Miyabi's way and she called someone outside as though her grandmother had just given her an order through mental telepathy. Then a man in black suit came in with Miyabi. From the looks and the way she stood, he was a lawyer.

"Shall I begin then?" He asked.

"Yes." The grandmother approved. "But before that, can I have some tea, Hino-san?"

"I'll give you tea and how about you, sir? Miyabi-chan?" She looked at her other guests who seated themselves on the sofa as well. "Coffee." The man requested. "Dark, please."

"I'll have some tea. Would you need help?" Miyabi offered, but Kahoko declined the offer.

When Kahoko left, Yunoki's grandmother made her eyes travel around the house, scrutinizing it. She got a blue album on top of the other albums. She flipped it open and the first thing she saw was a picture of all the seven concours participants with their two senseis [Ousaki and Kanazawa] She flipped some more pages and saw the pictures of Kahoko and Yunoki together. She sighed, knowing that in these pictures Yunoki was not wearing his usual scripted smile. This was true. She returned it back to where it was before Kahoko came back.

When Kahoko came, she was bringing a tray of cupcakes with three cups of tea and a coffee.

"I do not understand anything." Kahoko uttered as she served them their drinks.

"You see, you are part of Yunoki's last will and testament." She uttered casually as she gently placed her cup back on the saucer after taking a sip. Kahoko's eyes widened; she looked at Miyabi and then the lawyer.

"I shall start then." Taking that as a que, he started reading aloud what was written on the paper while Kahoko read with him silently with her eyes.

'_5,000,000 pounds? A villa in Italy? A letter and a flute… What in cow's name am I going to use these for?' _She thought, her mouth gaped wide-open.

"I won't accept these… maybe I could have the letter and his flute but those material things, I just could not accept them. I did not work for them." She uttered.

"He knew you would say that. May I play this then? These are evidences that you worked for these." He uttered as he placed a disk on the player. It showed Kahoko and Yunoki talking to British investors. They were complaining about something and Yunoki was dumbfounded; it was Kahoko who convinced the British investors that everything was okay and that the problem would be solved right away. While Yunoki explained business to them in the conference room, Kahoko was busy solving the problems being related and the deal was closed. _'I did not know that was worth 5 million pounds._' She uttered, still not able to believe it.

The villa on the other hand was a gift for Yunoki from the 'Italian Ambassador to Japan' . He gave it because he liked the mini-concert Kahoko performed before he left Japan.

"So you actually worked for it without your knowledge though." The lawyer uttered. "And he also said in this legal document that you can't return it to the Azuma's because they're yours or else you'll face some legal issues…"

"Since when did returning an inheritance to a family member become illegal?" Kahoko complained, still not believing the news she just received.

"Since the day Azuma Yunoki said so." The lawyer uttered.

She used some of her money for college and the rest were kept in her bank, used it to finance on some kids who wants to play classical instruments but do not have the money to do so and the rest were kept in her back still unsure on what to do with it. **[End of Flashback**]

'I have not read the letter and it would be okay with you if I don'tm right? I placed it on a glass box with your flute and my broken violin.' She sighed. 'You know that I did love you but no matter how much we deceive each other we both know for whom my heart truly beats. And I give you my deep gratitude… Sayonara, Azuma Yunoki.' Kahoko uttered in her thoughts, bowing down respectfully. She then left. She was flying to Venice on that day.

Three months later…

Len had just finished another beautiful concert and as he was walking out of the concert hall, he saw a familiar red-haired girl in a white dress.

'I'm imagining things again.' He thought, walking passed by her.

"Chotto Matte Len![Wait a minute Len!]" He recognized the voice. He knew it was her and he was certain. Len did not look at her but he stopped.

"What is it?" He sternly asked, still with his back facing her. 'I can't look at you, I just can't…' He thought.

"Len, tell me what do you feel for me? What am I to you?" She asked boldly, bold enough that she herself was surprised. Tsukimori was shocked too but not a flinch of his muscle moved, he remained stiff.

"What does it matter to you?" He uttered insensitively.

"I…I…" Kahoko stammered, all the words she practiced and all the sentences she's been composing all drained down. He could hear her voice shaking. It was always like that when she would talk to him.

Guilt was now running through every vein of his body. 'What are you doing, Tsukimori? What's wrong with you?' He scolded himself.

Kahoko was now crying. "Len, please look at me and tell me that you do not care about me because I want to know what is really running there in your mind… I care about you, I like you and I love you…" Her tears were vehemently rolling down her eyes.

His golden orbs widened in surprise but still he refused to look at her; he was scared._ 'I am a coward… I am scared to face you because I'm scared that I would lose you, that when I look into your face you would suddenly vanish…'_

"Len I do not know why I still have the urge to do this even after this rejection. I know you would not want to see me but…" Kahoko said.

'_No… that's not it, If only you knew…'_ This time he looked at her and realized she was already kneeling down before him.

"Tsukimori Len, will you marry me?" Kahoko held out a ring before him.

He dipped his hands into his pocket, feeling a small box in it.

"I guess the answer's a no." Kahoko stood up; ready to leave but then Len got her arms.

"I want to marry you." He finally said the words he'd been keeping. "I've waited for this day to come… this day that I'll tell you how much I love you."

She looked at him, this time it was her turn to be surprised. Her tears still came rushing out of her eyes. His golden orbs were melting her.

"Let's get married now." He uttered, dragging her to the church. He also tagged along two tourists to be their witnesses.

'_We are both wearing white but how about the rings… there's only one ring with me right now.'_ She thought, looking at the one she was bringing. When she was about to tell that to Tsukimori, she realized he had already talked to the priest.

Len played: Schubert's Serenade for Kahoko's wedding march. _'I know that this isn't your dream wedding, but I'm tired of waiting.'_

Kahoko was smiling with her tears dropping from her eyes. The thought that Len was serenading her beautifully made her cry with happiness. This was her dream wedding, her happily ever after.

"Tsukimori Len, do you want to take Hino Kahoko as your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Len answered, holding Kahoko's hand tighter.

"Hino Kahoko, do you take Tsukimori Len as your husband?" The priest turned to Kaho.

"I do." Kaho answered, glancing at Len. Then they presented their rings to one another.

"Len, take this ring as a sign of my eternal love for you. I promise that from this day forward I will prove to you that I am worthy to be your duet in every piece you play. I promise that you will be the only man in my life and I will love you forever." Kahoko promised as she slipped the ring on his finger.

And to her surprise Len took a ring out. "This ring had been waiting for you to wear, I've always been carrying but I never had the courage to give this to you. Now take it and with that ring comes my promise that I will forever be your duet and you would only be my duet." Len vowed.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride." Len looked through her golden eyes and slowly they came closer and closer. Then their lips touched; it was the most magical kiss one could ever witness. And the bell rang gleefully three times.

"_Se Tu Sappessi…"_ He breathed.

"No, I already know." She smiled. Finally, Len had owned her smile and she had owned his.

And they live happily ever after, I guess…

**Author's note: **Finally, I've reached the final chapter of my story**.** It's hard to say but I have to end it here and I hope you enjoyed this. To all those who read and reviewed my story, thank you so much. To all those who added this in their favorite and alert list thank you so much. Please do continue giving wonderful comments and constructive criticisms, I would be thankful for all of those. See you in my upcoming stories.


	24. Thank You :D

I didn't notice that it has been more or less 3 years since I actually published this story her… And yet, you never fail to make my day because reviews/comments and favorites never stopped coming… For an aspiring writer to hear such beautiful words from writers just like me… I could never thank you enough… And I'd like to say a million thanks to you even if it really won't suffice this…

**For the comments:**

Cherry marmalade

Anita

Hercolanium

Xionnevermore

Laugh away

Sweet Ave Maria

Eva-ayra

Nik Van Fresces

Ann

Catstop

Ren Nakamura

Ozzyfan97

Shadow's tears

Animearchitect

Whispering angels

Animepowergirl

Lemo-limen

Shi

GabrielMoon

Garnet

Foureyesfreaky27

Himeno08

Moonlight Nocturne

Gizelle-chan

Bloodyhell95

SleepyPuppy

Beautiful Dreaming Goddess

Neko Meow

**For the favs:**

Aerys-hime

Aithne-chan

ArchangelFemme

GreenBubbles

Josephina13

Hercolanium

LuckiiArbee

Moonlught Music Mistress

StrawberryShortcakeLover

TangerineM

Thyst17

Adikakosaanime

Animearchitect

Bloodyhell95

Crazinessx

Edelweiss27

Eva-arya

Gizelle-chan

Himewolf

Hm813

Katlautn3r

Ozzyfan97

Sidemarf

Xienna

Xionneevermore

**For the alerts:**

1097 shime

ArchangelFemme

Dragon Violist

GabrielMoon

Nekohimeya

Ren Nakamura

UQ

Whispering Angels

Yu Nick A

Yuuki Hayashi

aMari Aquino

animearchitect

applegreentea

eva-arya

ozzyfan97

rosee83

stymiedthinker

yasnky

I do hope you keep those comments coming… Thank you And hopefully, I could make up my mind about my next La Corda D' Oro Fanfic... any suggestions? :D


End file.
